Raindrops
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: "Friendship can be dangerous in our line of work..." Finn once said. The same goes for relationships. So it isn't a surprise when Finn and Holley are in the most danger they've ever been in when they start feeling for each other. From raindrops to hurricanes, everyday is a storm. Does it matter if Finn and Holley get caught in the rain as long as they have each other? :Humanized:
1. The Art Thief

**Okay, this is my first (uploaded) story, so please do not tell me that it's horrible; I tried. This is a Finn x Holley…thingy…so if you do not like reading those sort of things, don't read this. Second of all, I was inspired to write this by MissCarrera's story **_**Dangerous Keepings. **_**If you've never read it, READ IT! IT IS AWESOME! One more thing, it's humanized. I wasn't going to do that at first, but after a while I changed it because it didn't create a detailed enough description of what's going on. That gives you an idea of what an inexperienced writer I am. Anyway, enjoy.**

**I do not own Cars. Disney/Pixar does. **

Raindrops

Chapter 1: The Art Thief

Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell slowly walked around another corner of yet another building. _So many buildings… _thought Holley.

"Miss Shiftwell," Finn began to question. "Are you quite sure we're traveling in the correct direction?"

"Why wouldn't my GPS be functioning properly?" Holley asked, looking up from the screen in front of her. They had been wandering the streets of London for quite a while now, attempting to track down a thief accused of holding a hostage in order to get away with his stolen artwork.

Holley sighed. "Perhaps you are right…" She said, turning off her device in defeat. "What do you suppose we do now?" She asked, running her fingers through her auburn hair. Finn was silent for a moment. Holley's green eyes were looking at his blue-green one's impatiently.

"Bring the map back up, Miss Shiftwell," he told her. "I want to see something."

Holley did as she was told and Finn looked at the map intently. "Hmmm…Come with me Miss Shiftwell."

_Where are we going now? Holley thought, tired of Finn doing this every so often. Finn led Holley around another corner into an alley. Suddenly Finn turned around and grabbed Holley._

_"Finn? What are you-" She was cut off by Finn's lips on hers._

"Miss Shiftwell?"

Finn waited for Holley to respond. When she didn't, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Miss Shiftwell!" Finn said impatiently.

"Wha-huh?" Holley stammered, blushing, her train of thought interrupted.

"I said, come with me." Finn told her. Holley was getting sick of unexpectedly entering daydreams about her and Finn. They were getting in the way of their missions, and it made Holley feel more uncomfortable around Finn.

Meanwhile, Finn was trying to figure out why Holley has been so unfocused lately. They soon came to Finn's desired location. He stopped Holley from going any further.

"Shh." Finn told her. He took out his gun and turned to Holley. "Miss Shiftwell?" He asked. Holley could see the thief from where she and Finn were standing in the shadows.

"Ready your Taser. While I have him distracted, you are to walk up behind him and-"

"Got it." Holley said already walking away. Finn smiled. After Holley was hidden, he stepped into the field of vision of the thief.

"Hey! Who are you?" The thief yelled.

"Drop your weapon, sir." Finn said motioning towards the gun the thief was holding.

"HA! And why would I do tha-" he was cut off by sudden volts of electricity going through him, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Good work, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, sir." She replied walking over to the hostage. "You're alright, correct?" She asked the man. He nodded.

"I'd call that a successful mission."

**Aren't the first chapters always short? It'll get more interesting...**

**And thanks to my editor, my good friend in real life, that actually listens to me rant on about my unhealthy obsession! She's a great editor, so make sure to give her something to do. Look her up, her name is Worst Dream. Best Nightmare**


	2. Not Over Yet

**First of all, I do not own Cars and it's sequel. I have to give that credit to Disney/Pixar. THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY LIFE AWESOME! I do own the character Henry Smith. I would also like to point out that my editor has A LOT of work to do, seeming as though I have so many chapters... Yeah...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Honestly, I didn't think I would get any! MereMcQueen314, I'm glad you like it! And the chapters get better with descriptions as they go along, but aren't the first chapters always hard to create? MissCarrera, it means a lot hearing my story is great so far coming from you, like I said, you were pretty much my inspiration for this! I'm thankful to both of you. Well, here it is! The next chapter! I'll try to upload as often as possible seeing that I actually have people reading this and enjoying it! Oh, and MissCarrera? I hope you don't mind; I sorta used your idea of Finn and Holley's apartments that they now live in. If you do, I'll try to take it out.**

Chapter 2: Not Over Yet

Later that evening, Finn and Holley returned to the apartments they now lived in. Holley was in her's, looking through some files, when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it.

_Finn?_ She wondered aloud. "Wha-"

"Miss Shiftwell, I have news from C.H.R.O.M.E." He interrupted. Holley let him in, and Finn began to explain. "The art thief we caught earlier has escaped already. And-"

"What?" Holley interrupted him this time. "He's escaped? Already?"

"Yes. And that's not all. He's not most known for theft. He's been recently guilty of kidnapping, and… murder." Finn concluded. Seeing Holley was too shocked to say anything, he continued. "I've been doing some research on him. Name, Henry Smith. Age, 41. Crimes most recently committed, theft, kidnap, murder… there's a lot here…"

Holley sighed. "A spy's work is never finished…"she murmured. "Let me guess," Holley told Finn. "He's run off to some other country and you've already contacted Siddeley, and now we have to prepare for another mission and meet him at the airport."

Finn smiled smugly. "You're too familiar with procedure, Miss Shiftwell."

Raindrops had started to fall as Holley looked out the jet window. _My life is like raindrops… Always raining, the sun peeking out very few times… _Holley thought to herself as she glanced over at Finn. He was busy looking through all the files we had about Henry Smith.

"Alright, to the best of out knowledge, Mr. Smith is somewhere in France… C.H.R.O.M.E. is currently attempting to narrow it down to a particular city…" Finn explained. A faint beep was heard from Holley's holograph device. She took it out and read the message C.H.R.O.M.E. had sent.

"He's in Paris." She informed Finn.

Finn activated the intercom system and told Siddeley, who was already flying towards France, to land in Paris. Holley found herself starring at Finn again and quickly looked away. She hoped Finn didn't notice as she tried to concentrate in the growing number of water droplets on the jet window, but her mind was still on Finn.

"Miss Shiftwell?" Finn said after a while. Holley didn't appear to hear him. "Miss Shiftwell." He said again. No answer. Finn sighed. "Holley!"

"Huh?" Holley said, startled by the sudden (and quite loud, in her opinion) mention of her name. "Y-yes?"

Finn was getting tired of Holley's frequent space-outs. He was trying to figure out why when Siddeley's voice came over the intercom.

"Finn? We will arrive in Paris in a few hours, there's still time to get some sleep before we land."

Finn looked at Holley. "Never mind. Why don't we do as Siddeley suggests and get some sleep?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Miss Shiftwell."

**That's the end of chapter 2! Yeah, still not much action, but only one more chapter of setting up the story, then it gets more action-y. And, let me just say, when Finn was reading of the crimes most recently committed by Henry Smith, I got the idea of him saying a couple and then saying that there are more from the Cars 2 movie when Luigi is reading the letter that Mater left with all of the PS notes/pages. I just thought that part was kinda funny. What was REALLY funny about that part was Guido's eyes, I mean, they were huge! Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. :)**


	3. Sudden Death,Or So It Seems

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say over and over again that I do not own Cars? If I did, I wouldn't be writing these fan-fics, I would be making more movies! (Disney/Pixar owns Cars...)**

**Chapter 3 is here! Not much of a wait for it, but, still. Again, thank you to those who reviewed. Mere (I can refer to you as that, right?), yeah, still not much action. **_**But do not despair! **_**(That was suppose to be read dramatically, by the way) The action begins at the end of this chapter! *Applause* Oh, and, just a thought; if anyone reading this has ever seen the TV show Psych, doesn't humanized Finn remind you of Desperax? (Wow, I think I spelled that wrong…) Minus the fact that Desperax is an art thief and Finn's a spy? You would have to see both the episodes with him to understand what I'm saying, though. Or just one of the two. Enough of the… prologue… thingy… On with the chapter! :D**

Chapter 3: Sudden Death(Or So It Seems)

Finn awoke a couple hours later to see the Eiffel Tower out the jet window. He looked over to the other side of the cabin. Holley was still asleep. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful… _Finn thought. _Wait, what? Did I just say Holley was beautiful? Well… she is… No. I shouldn't think like that. She's my partner. Nothing more. But still…_

Holley woke up to the sound of Siddeley's voice over the intercom.

"We're landing, sir."

"Thank you, Sid."

"I'll stay here for the next day or so to tend to the jet. After I leave, just contact me when you want me to fly you back." Siddeley told them as they exited the jet.

"See you soon, Siddeley." Finn told him.

…

When Holley and Finn finally made it to a hotel and checked in, it was 6:47 in the morning. They made their way to Finn's room and began looking through the updated information they had just received from C.H.R.O.M.E. They spent hours scouring all the information they had on Henry Smith.

They soon came to the conclusion that Smith was not the leader of his operation. Or, more like, Finn came to the conclusion; Holley was day-dreaming again… Finn sighed at the lack of focus his partner had at the moment. Finn tried to get her attention by suggesting what they were going to do with what they had recently discovered.

"So, I believe we now need to locate Smith, find out who he's working for, and- Miss Shiftwell?" He said irritably.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry, Finn…" Holley said, blushing slightly.

Finn sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 7:00 at night. They had been gathering information about Henry Smith all day. "Well! How time flies. Why don't you head back to your room and, in the morning, we'll track those goons down." Finn said rather cheerfully, but he really said it in defeat.

Holley nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Finn." She said, turning towards the door.

"Goodnight, Miss Shiftwell."

When Holley was back in her hotel room, she thought about how Finn had noticed how she was unfocused. _I wonder if he suspects anything… S_he worried. _Finn is__very observant… No! Stop. As long as you stay focused, he- what was that? _Holley heard something from the other room. She cautiously walked over there. "I must be imagining things…" She muttered. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She still had the feeling she wasn't alone…

Holley shook the thought that she was being watched. She took out her iPod (still surprised Finn allowed her to have one, but he wasn't her dad) and hit the button on the touch screen that said "Shuffle". After a while, she heard another noise. She got up, and walked over to the bathroom. She saw no one but herself; her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly Holley thought of Finn. What was he doing right now? Was he standing in front of his bathroom mirror combing his fingers through his black hair? _He's probably still busy with the files… S_he thought to herself.

Holley sighed once more and walked back over to her bed. She was about to turn her iPod off when-

A gun cocked behind her.

**I know, pretty short chapter, but it had to be in order for me to use that… CLIFF-HANGER! What's gonna happen to Holley? I love how in this chapter Holley can't stay focused even when she's telling herself to stay focused! Well, at least her thoughts weren't interrupted by Finn… or were they? =O **_**Mind-Flip!**_** Anyway, please review! Next chapter will be up VERY SOON! Oh, and if you have any ideas, please leave them in your reviews, 'cause it isn't long before I get writer's block!**


	4. Panic

**Here's chapter 4! Told ya it'd be here soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Panic

Finn woke up around 10:00 in the morning. He got up, stretched out, and walked over to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When he was finished, he walked over to Holley's hotel room. He knocked on her door.

"Miss Shiftwell?" No answer. He knocked again. "Miss Shiftwell?" Finn pressed his ear to the door and heard Holley's iPod playing. He sighed. _Perhaps she's in the bathroom… _He thought to himself. Finn began to wonder if Holley was alright. He turned the doorknob. "Miss-" The door was unlocked. Just then, Finn knew something was wrong. He entered the room and took out his gun.

"Holley?" Finn called, now worried. He stopped when he saw a turned-over table, a shattered lamp, and- Finn quietly gasped. There were blood stains on the carpet. "Holley!" Finn noticed a piece of paper on top of one of the blood stains. He read the note on it.

_Holley Shiftwell is as good as dead._

Finn picked up his phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Sid! They have Holley."

"Who? Finn, you sound panicked. What's going on?" Finn was silent for a moment. "Finn?"

"Just get over here as soon as you can." Finn finally said.

There was a knock at the door thirty seconds later. Finn opened it to reveal a panting Siddeley. "Ha… have you been stalking us?" Finn inquired.

Siddeley said nothing; he was panting too hard.

"Guess not…" Finn said.

"Now…", _pant, _"What's...", _pant, "_Going...", _pant, "_On?" Siddeley rasped. Finn looked behind him. Siddeley followed his gaze. "Oh my..." _pant, "_God!" Siddeley said when he saw the mess and blood. Without looking at Siddeley, he handed him the note.

After a few seconds, Siddeley looked up from the note. He looked over at Finn, who had his hand over his face. After careful selection of his words, Siddeley, after catching his breath, said, "We don't know if it's Holley's blood." Finn didn't look up. "She probably fought back." A moment of silence.

"This is all my fault," Finn finally said. "We should have stayed in the same hotel room… But now she's going to die from my petty mistake…"

"Finn, the note said she's as **good **as dead. That means she's not dead." Sid tried to reassure.

"…Yet." Finn said guiltily.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" _Dang, that felt good! _Siddeley thought to himself. "You're Finn McMissile! You can go save her! Plus, _we're in Paris!_ Who do we know that we can get information from in Paris?" Finn looked at Siddeley.

"Tomber?" Finn said, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Well then! Let's go!"

They were about to leave when something occurred to Finn. "Wait…" He turned and saw security camera (in the hallway, of course). "Come on." He told Siddeley.

When they arrived at the front desk, Finn asked the receptionist if he could see the security footage from last night.

"Is there a specific reason?" The man behind the desk asked in a thick French accent.

"My… wife." It was strange referring to Holley as his wife. "She thought she heard some… violence, out in the hall last night."

The man sighed. "Come with me…" Finn and Sid followed the man to the video room. After he left, Finn brought up the footage from 6:00 last night to 10:30 this morning.

"Fast forward." Finn told Siddeley. "Wait, stop! Rewind." Siddeley did as he was told and they watched two men slip into Holley's hotel room. Shortly after, they saw Holley leave Finn's room and enter her own. Then, Finn saw none other than Henry Smith and another man carry an unconscious Holley out of her room.

"Okay, we got the girl, are ya gonna tell me what the rest of the plan is now?" The other man asked Henry. Henry sighed.

"We wait for McMissile, and- _shit…_" He noticed the security camera, and shot it. The screen went blank.

"Tomber?" Siddeley asked.

"Tomber." Finn confirmed.

**Off to see our favorite informant! Yay! (Not really…) Now we know who kidnapped Holley! Will Finn be able to save her in time? The action has begun! Please review! And, again; not long before writer's block, any ideas for me? Tell me through reviews! Teenage girl that is obsessed with monkeys, legos, and Cars is out! Peace!**


	5. The Phone Call

**No ideas? I'm disappointed! Naw, just kidding. Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's Chapter 5! Off to see Tomber! Oh, by the way, if anyone thinks I should raise the rating, please inform me.**

Chapter 5: The Phone Call

Once Finn and Siddeley found Tomber, who wasn't so keen to help them with whatever they needed help with, Tomber noticed Holley wasn't with them.

"Where's Miss Taser?" he asked irritably. Then, he noticed Finn look down guiltily at Holley's mention.

"That's actually the reason we're here…" Siddeley spoke for Finn. Tomber's expression softened.

"Wait, what? Where is she?"

Finn mumbled something about being kidnapped.

"Wait, are you accusing me?!" Tomber demanded.

"No, Tomber, we need all the information you have on Henry Smith."

Tomber was speechless for a moment. "Henry Smith!? Miss Shiftwell was taken by HENRY SMITH?"

"Yes…" Finn said, confused.

"Uh…the thing is…" Tomber stammered.

"Tomber, tell us what you know about Henry Smith." Finn said in a firm voice.

"Uh…I-I…W-who's Henry Smith, again?" Tomber stuttered, obviously lying.

Finn sighed. He began to worry. Tomber never kept anything from him… "Tomber!"

"You don't want to know!" Tomber shouted. Finn paused.

"W-what? Tomber, Holley's life is in danger!"

"And there's no way to save her…" Tomber said quietly.

"Tomber…who does Smith work for?" Tomber was silent for a moment. He finally spoke.

"D-David Burkins…"

Finn froze. _DAVID BURKINS!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HOLLEY WAS CAPTURED BY DAVID BURKINS!?_

"Finn…are you alright?" Siddeley asked.

_NO! I JUST FOUND OUT MY PARTNER IS PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW_! "Y-you mean to tell me…" Finn said his quiet voice shaking with anger. "…That Holley has been captured by David BURKINS!?"

"Don't get mad at me!" Tomber yelled. "It's not my fault Holley was captured by the most dangerous drug dealer, kidnapper, and murderer in all of Europe!"

Finn slumped against the wall as he let all that he heard sink in. His head was spinning. It occurred to him that his chances of saving Holley were very slim. Maybe there was no chance at all. She could by dead by now for all he knew.

Siddeley and Tomber watched as Finn looked like he was about to faint. After a while, Siddeley spoke.

"Thank you, Tomber." He said, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder, pulling him along.

"My condolences…" Tomber muttered.

…

After Finn returned to his hotel room, he received a phone call. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Mr. McMissile. Are you aware of your partners location?_" a man on the other end asked.

"Burkins." Growled Finn. "What have you done with Miss Shiftwell?"

"_Shiftwell…Shiftwell…Shiftwell…Oh, you must mean Holley! Ya know, McMissile, your partner is a very good listener. Especially when she's gagged and chained to the wall._" Burkins taunted. "_Anyways, I called 'cause I figured ya'd want ta hear something…_" On the other end, Finn could hear duct tape being ripped off of something(or someone, most-likely Holley), followed by a yelp of pain. "_As I was saying, McMissile, I figured ya'd wanna hear this…_"

There was silence for a couple seconds, then Finn almost broke down with guilt and fear. Holley was screaming. She was screaming as if she was being _murdered_. The type of scream that only escapes someone's lips when they're being _tortured_.

"Holley…" Finn whispered, tears threatening to fall. And Finn McMissile almost _never_ cries.

David Burkins seemed to enjoy what he was doing. "_Music to my ears…_" he chuckled.

More of Holley's screams could be heard.

"_Oh, here comes the blo-od!_" Burkins said in a sing-song voice(or, what sounded like the best an evil dude could pass as a sing-song voice…).

More screams, then silence. Faint painting and crying could be heard as Finn's ears rang.

"_Ya heard that, McMissile? And it's __**all your fault.**_" Burkins enunciated the last three words. "_Hey Holley, ya wanna talk to your partner?_"

The crying and gasping got slightly louder.

"Holley!?"

"_F-F-Finn_!" she gasped. "_D-don't do a-anyth-thing they s-say-_" Holley was cut off by her owns screams.

"NO!" he couldn't stand her screams anymore. "Holley, where are you!?"

"_D-don't…i-it's a t-trap-_" More screams.

"HOLLEY! Where is she, Burkins!?"

"_Finn, no!_" Holley said in between screams.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"_Would you like me to just put her out of her misery right now?_"

"NO!" he said right away. He had to save Holley before they killed her.

"_No? Alright, then. More misery it is!"_ Burkins said happily. Finn wanted to shoot himself. Well, what was he supposed to do? He heard Holley's voice.

"_Get your bloody hands off-AHHHHHHHHH!_"

Finn couldn't listen to Holley scream anymore. He was about to hang up, when the worst of the screams suddenly stopped, and everything was silent.

**GASP, is Holley still alive? Or was she just knocked unconcious? Chapter 6 will be up...as soon as I finish writing it...I kept warning you about writer's block! I'm almost done...**


	6. Thoughts

**I'm back! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, but instead of writing this story, I've been drawing/doodling pictures of Finn and Holley. They're actually pretty good, in my opinion. Does humanized Holley remind anyone else of Sadie Kane? Once again, enough of the…prologue…thingy…Does anyone know what this thing that is in bold at the beginning is called? The prologue thingy, right? Whatever. Enjoy chapter 6. :) **

Chapter 6: Thoughts

After Burkins hung up, Finn lay on his bed and wept.(It takes a lot to bring Finn McMissile down…)

_It's all my fault…Holley's being tortured, and raped, and might even be dead right now, and it's all my fault…And now I'm going to have nightmares from that phone call knowing that Holley's-__**the phone call.**_

Finn sat up, and took out his phone. He walked over to his computer. After plugging his phone in, he was able to find out where David Burkins was calling from. Finn gathered up his weapons and gadgets and bolted out the door.

…

"Siddeley, locate where I am on your GPS and get over here as soon as you can." Finn said into his phone when he arrived at the source of the phone call. He scanned the area. It appeared to be just an old and abandoned warehouse. Even on the inside. An old moldy warehouse. Just a bunch of forgotten boxes, crates, an old rug-_an old rug?_

_Now, why would a rug be on the floor instead of being stored in a box? Unless…_

BANG. The door was forced open.

"Finn! Why are we here?" Siddeley asked.

Finn ignored him and continued examining the old rug. He dragged it out of the way to reveal a trap door.

_Finn McMissile…_Thought Siddeley. _More like Finn "McObservant"… _

_Holley was being held in an underground base, where she's being tortured, and frightened, and-snap out of it McMissile. _

Finn opened the trap door. Inside was a ladder you could not see the bottom of.

"Oh no, oh no no no- Finn, I don't do underground…" Siddeley said, slightly panicked.

"_Neither does Holley_," Finn mumbled. "Fine. Just wait up here. Make sure no one gets in or out."

"Bu- Wha- Wait-Finn!? Fi-" Finn was already sliding down the ladder.

"FINN! Finn, I don't-I can't-" A Taser flew up out of the trap door.

"…Thank you!" Siddeley yelled down the trap door.

As Finn made his way down the ladder, he had a headache trying to figure out truly why he was saving Holley.

_I pity that she's being tortured? I pity that she's claustrophobic and can't handle being underground, or enclosed in a small space? She's like a sister to me? She's my partner? I…love…? _Finn couldn't finish the last thought. He wondered if Holley felt that way towards him. Maybe that's why she's been acting strange around him lately! _No, that's preposterous. I'm saving her because she's my partner. _He decided. _And that reason alone._

…

_The hot sun beat down and dried the pool water off of Holley as she ran through her backyard. The dying grass crunched beneath her bare feet. She heard her mother call her and her friends over to the patio for cake. At the sound of the word "cake", all the children ran over eagerly to take their seats. _

_Holley's father placed a chocolate cake covered in purple icing in front of where Holley was sitting. There were two candles in the shapes of numbers; 1 and 2. Holley's father wished his now 12 year old daughter happy birthday, at the same time her mother doing the same with a blue iced cake with Holley's twin brother, Harry._

_Afterwards, Holley and her brother opened their first present, which was from her parents .They tore off the wrapping paper to reveal walkie talkies. "Splendid! Now when we play spies, it'll be more realistic!" Holley exclaimed to her twin. Harry smiled. _

_While Harry was opening his individual presents, Holley gazed across the yard. Her expression went from joyful to confused as she tried to confirm whether or not she just saw a teenage boy with black hair and green-blue eyes, about 17 or 18, watching her from behind the fence…_

Holley woke with a start. Her head was throbbing, and various parts of her body were bleeding and in pain. She ached all over. She didn't know why, she was in the condition she was in, or where she was. Then she was struck(almost literally) with the returning of her memory from before she was knocked unconscious. She remembered everything. The torture, the phone, Finn-_Finn…_ Holley missed him. And he had to be tortured by listening to her tortured screams, and with luck he was already on his way over here to "rescue" her.

_I __**tried **__to warn him, why, oh, __**why**__, didn't he listen!? Can't he see I'm just the bait? It's him they want! I tried, I __**tried **__to warn him of the trap, but he __**wouldn't listen! **__Why, WHY, FINN!? Now we're both going to die-__**I'm going to die. **_

The realization hit Holley like a tidal wave. She started to drown in that stormy sea of realization, and more waves pulled her under as she remembered she was thousands, possibly millions of feet underground. Holley began to hyperventilate.

Not only was Holley going to die, but she was to be killed thousands of feet under civilization. To far underground to see the sun, or sky, or moon. Underneath C.H.R.O.M.E., underneath her family, underneath Radiator Springs, underneath Finn-_WHY, FINN!?_

Holley had broken down with tears when her cell door opened. She gasped.

**Cliffhanger! Is Finn finally here, or is it time for another torture session? =O I just made Holley have a random dream of a memory. It may mean something later, but I dunno. Holley and Harry. :) He he he. I got the idea of Holley being claustrophobic from…*cough*…me… :( Yeah…I don't do underground and small enclosed spaces…)Once I got stuck in a sleeping bag(don't ask how, I have NO idea…), and I started to hyperventilate, *shivers*, not a good memory. Good thing Daddy saved me. :D Anyway, WRITERS BLOCK HAS STRUCK! Dun dun dunnnnnnn. :O :'( Don't worry, chapter 7 will be up before you know it! (I hope…) Please review! Don't forget to tell me if humanized Finn reminds you of Desperax from **_**Psych**_**, and if humanized Holley reminds you of(an older version of) Sadie Kane from ****The Kane Chronicles.**** Until next time! Monkey Lover 422 is out! Peace!(Phineas and Ferb reference hehehe) **


	7. The Escape

**Oh my gosh, I am SOOO sorry for such a late update! Hopefully all of you will forgive me after you read this long chapter, and the chapters I'm posting(literally) right after this one. Again, sorry, but school is starting in less than TWO WEEKS for me, and I've been, and am going to be, super busy. But, after all my homework, I will continue writing, and I'll try to get up an hour early every day to post new chapters. Well, enjoy this chapter! It's long and full of action and suspense! =D**

Chapter 7: The Escape

"What do you want, Smith?" Holley spat.

"Information." He replied with a sick smile. Smith pulled out a gun and a knife. Holley could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. She did NOT want another experience like the one from yesterday. She closed her eyes and heard Smith's gun cock. Seconds later she heard it fire, but felt no pain. Was the noise just to scare her? Did he miss? Confused, Holley opened her eyes. A gun was indeed fired, but it wasn't Smith's.

It was _Finn's. _

"F-Finn?" Holley said weakly.

Smith fell to the floor, dead. Finn knelt down in front of Holley.

"Holley, are you…What did they…"

"Finn, get out of here!"

"I can't just leave you! They'll-"

"I know! But Finn, you have to! It's you they want, not me! I tried to warn you that it was a trap, but you didn't listen! I'm just the bait! They want to kill **you**! Now by coming here you've put us both in danger!"

Finn was silent for a minute. "I understand that, Miss Shiftwell. But the fish will not leave without the bait he approached the hook for."

Holley sighed. "Then get me 'off the hook'". She said, holding up her chained hands.

Finn took out his C.H.R.O.M.E. communications device. "Siddeley?"

"Yeah, Finn? What do you need?"

"You. Down here."

"Wha-Finn, I told you! I. Can't. Go. Underground."

"Well, Miss Shiftwell is also claustrophobic, and she was dragged down here by force! How do you think she feels?"

"*Sigh.* Alright, Finn. What do you need me to do?"

…

After Finn freed Holley of her chains, she was too weak to stand, much less walk or run, so Finn carried her in his arms. As he walked through the corridors(Finn didn't want to run unless he had to because of the condition Holley was in), Finn finally got a good look at what Burkins did to Holley. She was still wearing the clothes he had last seen her in(A purple blouse with a dark purple tank-top underneath, a black skirt, and high-heeled boots), but they were torn, dirty, and had blood stains on them. Holley herself was bleeding in various places, and looked starved, pale, and weak. Finn smiled as he looked down at Holley's messy yet beautiful red-brown hair. He looked at the purple streak that had been recently been put in the left side of her hair, the part that covered her left eye. Finn remembered C.H.R.O.M.E.'s reaction to it. At first they disapproved, but then decided it would make Holley happy if she was allowed to keep it, and would make her more willing to do more missions, or something.

Holley began to stir from the short nap she had drifted off into while Finn was carrying her. Finn switched his gaze from Holley to forward right before she opened her eyes.

**Holley's P.O.V.(Point of view, for those who didn't know. I didn't know at first…)**

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I woke up. I looked around. Up was Finn's face. Down were Finn's arms, carrying me. Around me were brick walls…we appeared to be in some sort of dank and dark hallway…then my memory returned. _Why have I been waking up with no memory since I've been tortured? _

"F-Finn?"

"Holley. You're awake." Finn said, smiling.

"…Where-"

"Fifteenth floor. You were being held on the thirty-fifth. Siddeley's waiting for us on the tenth."

"Siddeley?"

"I dragged him along to help me rescue you."

There was silence for a while.

"Finn? I'm…I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"No, I am. It's my fault you were captured. We should have stayed in the same hotel room. And after that phone call I felt worse with guilt. One should never experience something like that. Especially not someone as smart, brave, and beautiful as y-"

Finn stopped talking.

"Did-did I say that out loud?" Finn asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, yes you did.

There was more silence.

"What did they do to you?" Finn finally asked.

"…I wasn't…_raped_…if that's what you're wondering…"

Then I said in a quieter voice, "They…I…was going to be…but I…got lucky…I guess…"

"Good, you will be able to make a quick recovery. Although, no one can _fully _recover from an experience like that…" Finn said, frowning.

I wanted to tell him then and there. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, I've always wanted to. And didn't he just call me beautiful? I wanted to make the raindrops stop falling and tell him…But I couldn't. I finally opened my mouth to tell him, when Finn stopped suddenly.

"What was that?" He whispered.

As soon as he spoke, the raindrops poured down harder as the ambush that was waiting for us jumped out and separated Finn and I.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_Finn and Holley ran from the assailants that were chasing and shooting at them, only to miss due to their quick dodging. "Get the girl!" they kept yelling._

_They ran further and further until Finn heard Holley cry out in pain behind him. He turned his head and stopped. _

_There lay Holley, with a blood stain on her shirt that was growing rather quickly. _

"_NO, HOLLEY!"-_

_Finn sat up in bed panting and sweating. He glanced to his right, to see his wife sleeping next to him, safe, with no blood on her-__**wife?**_

_Finn woke with a start. Once again, his bed was wet with his sweat. He glanced over at who was sleeping next to him._

"_SIDDELEY!?"_

_Finn woke from that dream nearly screaming. He was still laying down, and was too scared to look at who was sleeping next to him this time. Finally, he glanced over. No one. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then felt someone get into the bed. He opened his eyes and turned on his side._

"_HI-YA, FINN!"_

"_**MATER!?**__"_

_This time, Finn did wake up screaming. When he got over his shock, he realized he was still dreaming, and looked around him. He was…where ever he was before he…somehow fell asleep. He appeared to be floating. He saw himself carrying Holley. How was that possible? He was here, not over there-oh. This is the memory of what happened before I blacked-out…_

_He continued to watch himself and Holley talk, then, out of nowhere, an ambush came and separated them, and they watched each other be tortured into unconsciousness._

Finn woke up, for real this time. He slapped himself to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Then he heard a voice.

"Oh, look. You're back."

"Where's Holley."

"…Hm…I dunno. I think dead, but, I dunno. She will be soon if not already…"

The guard's walkie talkie sputtered. He picked it up.

"Yeah, what?"

Indistinctive talking.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Ooo! That's clever! No, I think it's a great idea! Yeah, just imagine the look on his face! Yeah. Ok. Bring 'er here."

He put his walkie talkie away.

"Good news! You get to see your girlfriend before you're both killed!"

"She is _not _my girlfriend…" Finn mumbled. _Though I wish she was…_Finn thought.

…

Siddeley began to worry. _He said ten minutes, not thirty! _He thought. He hid as two guards came walking over to get supplies. Siddeley started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"-Will be dead by morning."

"Some relief we captured them, huh?"

"Yeah. I've heard of the damage McMissile can do."

"Extremely lucky we got the girl first, I think that really sped things up."

"Yeah…"

They're conversation continued, but Siddeley wasn't listening. At the sound of the words, "Captured, McMissile, and girl", Siddeley panicked. Then he heard "Smith" mentioned, and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"-Too bad he's dead…"

"Ya heard how?"

"Naw. You?"

"It was McMissile, man. What'd I tell ya? Damage…Anyway, shot 'im right before he was gonna torture the girl."

"Ya know where they're bein' kept?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do."

Siddeley was now listening intently(more intently than before).

"Floor…thirty-four, cell…fifty-three."

"They're bein kept in the same cell? Has Burkins gone crazy?"

_Yes…_

"Naw, he just wants 'em to watch each other die, or something. Burkins is a genius, he is."

Siddeley **had **to save them. But how?

_Bing! Lightbulb…_

…

Holley had been thrown, literally, into the cell Finn was in, then was chained to the wall opposite of Finn.

"Great…back on the bloody 'hook'…"

Suddenly a guard came running down the corridor.

"Hey, mate! Guess what?" He yelled to Finn and Holley's guard.

"Yeah?"

"You know the pit we were planning on turning into a pool?"

Finn and Holley's guard shook his head. "Burkins never did approve of that…" he said sadly.

"Well, Drake filled it with candy floss!"

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome, right?"

"No, I mean, what the heck is 'candy floss', man?"

The second guard rolled his eyes. "To Americans, like you, cotton candy."

"The downsides of having a British friend…Well, what are we waiting for?"

Once the guards were out of sight, Siddeley took his chance.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Miss Shiftwell?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, Holley?"

"Well, since we are supposedly going to die, and Siddeley probably doesn't know-" Holley's eyes widened.

"SIDDELEY! That's it! Maybe he came through!"

"Holley, for all we know, Sid could be d-"

"Came through I did!"

"Siddeley!" said Holley.

"Siddeley?" said Finn. They had spoken at the same time.

"Yup. Know where the keys are?"

"Hm, I don't know. What do you think, Finn?" said Holley, irritated.

"That's a tough one…Maybe…ON THE KEY RACK BEHIND YOU!?"

Siddeley spun around.

"Thanks…" he murmured.

…

"Alright." Finn said. "If we're going to prevent what happened last time, we'll have to split up."

"But what if something happens?" Holley asked.

"Holley, do you remember your twelfth birthday?" Finn asked, smirking, and reaching into his pockets.

Holley gasped. "That was-? You were-? I thought I saw-! Why-?"

"Sadly, even back then Burkins knew who you were…that was actually my first mission…make sure nothing bad happens to little Miss Shiftwell, hopefully a future spy for C.H.R.O.M.E.."

"Hmph." Holley said as she snatched a walkie talkie out of Finn's hand. "Harry isn't here…"

"Um…Am I missing something? Big?" Siddeley asked.

…

The three had agreed to rendezvous on the fifth floor, four floors away from the ladder, that leads to the surface…

Finn heard static from his walkie talkie, then heard Holley's voice.

"Alright, I'm on the fifth floor."

"As am I." Siddeley said.

"Almost there…" Finn said.

"Alright, I'm here. Where are you?" Finn whispered.

"Careful, there are guards patrolling this floor…"

Finn's heart stopped when he bumped into someone. Curse him for walking backwards! He heard a voice behind him.

"Finn?"

Finn spun around, startled.

"Holley!"

"Shh!"

"Where's Sid?" He spoke into his walkie talkie. "Sid?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Where are you?"

"I-oh-no-someone's coming!"

Siddeley felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed, like a girl, and spun around.

"Finn!" Siddeley whisper-yelled.

"Man-up, Sid…" Holley said trying not to laugh.

The three of them soon made it to the ladder. Holley sighed with relief.

Finn noticed. "We're not out of the woods yet, Miss Shiftwell."

Holley started climbing first(she's with Finn. Why wouldn't she be forced to go first?), then Siddeley, then Finn. Finn insisted to be last to go up in case anything bad happened last-minute.

"Siddeley, if you look up, so help me, I will give you an electric shock you will **never **forget!" Holley, who was wearing a skirt, told Siddeley.

"How will you know if I look up?"

Finn cleared his throat, reminding Siddeley he could see his every move.

Siddeley chuckled nervously.

A few minutes later( the ladder is VERY long), the trap door was in view. Holley climbed faster.

"**HEY!" **They heard from the bottom of the ladder. The sudden outburst made Holley slip and-_fall…_

"HOLLEY!" yelled Sid.

Finn caught her arm.

"We found 'em!" More people were gathering at the bottom of the ladder now.

Siddeley opened the trap door, and had gone through it. Finn had also just gone through it, and was waiting to pull Holley up when they heard a gunshot, and Holley cried out in pain.

"My leg!"

Not being able to stand on her leg, Holley fell again, only to be caught by Finn.

"Sid! Go get help!"

Siddeley ran off.

"Finn! I-I'm slipping!"

"Hold on, Holley!"

"Blimey, what a great idea! I would never had thought of that!" She yelled sarcastically.

She was now hanging by one arm.

"Hold on!"

"Finn! They're still shooting!"

Holley was really slipping now.

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Finn, I, I…I lo-"

Holley slipped fully out of Finn's grasp.

"**NO!"**

"FINN, I-AHHHHHHH!" Holley screamed as she fell.

"**HOLLEY!"**

Holley's screamed as she fell, her screams echoing and becoming more distant as she fell further away from Finn. Then, and loud thud was heard, then…_silence._

**Phew! Gosh, that was long…Over 2000 words! I loved Finn's dreams! LOL =D And…candy floss! Wha? Cotton candy…And…look up Holley's skirt, and you're gonna get an electric shock, buddy. Next chapter, RIGHT AFTER THIS!**


	8. The Day The Sky Fell

**Chapter 8! As promised. Oh, and I just wanted to point out, I got the idea for the name of this story from listening to my local Catholic radio station; I couldn't come up with a title, so I asked God to give me one through the music, and the song ****Me Without You**** by Toby Mac came on, and the very first word of that song is 'raindrops'. Now every time I hear that song(which is an extremely catchy, toe-tapping, and if you want to, head-banging song :D), I think of, first, how awesome the song is, the lyrics and the tune, and my story. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Day The Sky Fell.

The men at the bottom of the ladder were talking, but Finn couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything. Not even his own thoughts. He just starred at where Holley was a second ago.

"I lo-" she had said. _What was she going to say? I…I love you? Now I'll never know…_Finn thought. _I'll never hear her angelic voice again, or look into her beautiful emerald eyes...or…_Tears began sliding down Finn's cheeks.

Siddeley came back(…with no one…*face palm*)and saw Finn kneeling in front of the trap door.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Holley wasn't with him.

"Where's Holley?"

Finn turned his head to look at Siddeley. He was _crying…_

_Finn McMissile __**never **__cries…_

"_No…" _Siddeley whispered.

Thunder boomed in the distance, and Finn and Sid heard raindrops fall on the warehouse roof.

_What appropriate weather…_thought Finn. _Appropriate because my life is raindrops. It's always raining. And right now there's a hurricane…No. **The sky is falling**, it's raining so hard._

Siddeley put his hand on Finn's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I'm sure she's-"

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" they heard from the bottom of the ladder.

_Poof! _Clouds are gone.

"H-Holley?" Finn whispered.

"FINN! HELP ME!"

"She's alive!?" he whispered again, still in shock.

"**FINN!"**

"Holley…" Finn said, still trying to regain his senses. His eyes shot open.

"Holley!" he repeated, realizing she was alive, but in danger, chased after her.

…

_I'm a good person, so why do these things keep happening, why do I have to deal with them? _Holley thought to herself.

"Ok, we got the girl back, but how do we get McMissile?" one of the two guards asked Burkins.

"Easy. Same as the first time. Except this time, we'll kill him on the spot."

"What about her?"

"Kill her."

"Now?"

"Now."

The guard took out his gun, aimed it at Holley, and pulled the trigger.

…

_Bang!_

"What was that?" Siddeley asked as Finn's heart stopped.

"A gunshot." He replied before sprinting down the corridor.

"Finn! Wait for me!"

"I lost her TWICE before! I am NOT going to lose her AGAIN!"

When Finn reached the end of the corridor, he froze.

The sight before him almost made him, literally, break down.

There was David Burkins, standing next to two of his henchmen, one of which was holding a gun. Then…there was Holley.

_No…_

Holley was lying on her stomach in a growing pool of blood-_her blood. _She wasn't moving, and Finn couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Chest-hit!" One of the guards yelled before both ran away.

"One down," Burkins said, taking out his gun and pointing it at Finn. "One to go."

Tears were threatening to fall down Finn's face. If Holley was still alive, and he died, he wouldn't be able to save her…

"Actually, two to go, sir!" Siddeley said, swinging down out of nowhere, knocking Burkins to the ground.

Finn did what he did next for justice, and out of anger.

_Bang! _Now Burkins lay in a pool of blood.

"Two down, none to go." Now both Smith, and Burkins were dead.

Finn knelt next to Holley. He turned her over onto her back. He shirt was soaked with blood.

"_F-Finn…"_

Finn unbuttoned Holley's blouse. Her dark purple tank-top was(if it was possible)even more soaked with blood. "Chest-hit!" that guard had said. Finn lowered Holley's tank-top slightly(not enough to see anything, Finn's too much of a gentlemen to do something like that!)to examine where the bullet had wedged itself into Holley's body.

Finn sighed with relief when he saw that the bullet was in the middle of Holley's chest, where it had just missed her heart. She wasn't going to die instantly, but would soon without immediate treatment.

"F-Finn…" Holley repeated. Finn took her hand. "I don't want to die underground…"

"You're not going to die, Holley. Siddeley? Call for backup. Tell them that Smith and Burkins are dead, and Agent Shiftwell is in critical condition, in need of immediate care. Don't forget to send our coordinates."

"Finn…if…if I don't…make it…"

"Holley, you're NOT going to die…Not on my watch."

"But…if I don't…"

"Holley, don't speak like that! In fact, don't speak at all. Save whatever breath you have left."

They decided to get to the surface, so it would be easier for the backup to find them. Siddeley climbed the ladder, while Finn carried Holley and used his grappling hook.

Once they were in the warehouse, Holley felt safer. She absolutely HATED being underground. And now if she died, she would be above ground. More importantly, with Finn.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Finn, I…"

"What is it, Holley?"

"I…I lo-"

The doors of the warehouse flung open.

"Agent McMissile and Shiftwell?"

"Yes, sir." Finn said.

"Still alive…" Holley croaked.

"There's a helicopter waiting for us, outside."

Finn picked Holley up and followed the man to the helicopter, where him and Holley were separated. _Here comes the rain…_

**I am so tired…but a promise is a promise. Next chapter, coming up! Oh, and I also got the _I'm a good person, why is this happening to me? _Thing from Catholic Music. The first verse of He Said by Group 1 Crew...**

_**So your life feels like it don't make sense, **_

_**and you think to yourself, I'm a good person,**_

_**so why these things keep happenin',**_

_**why you gotta deal with 'em,**_

_**you may be knocked down now, but don't forget, what He said,**_

**(You can skip to the next chapter if you want. I'm just typing the refrain 'cause I want to, you don't have to read it.)**

_**(Refrain)**_

_**He said, "I won't give you more, more than you can take,**_

_**and I might let you bend, but I won't let you break,**_

_**No-o-o-o-o, o. **_

_**I'll never ever let you go-o-o-o-o,o,**_

_**don't you forget what He said.**_

_**...More of song...**_

_**Enjoy next chapter!**_


	9. The Hospital

**You guys are SO lucky that I love you for reading this…otherwise I wouldn't be posting this at 3am! Chapter 9:Enjoy…**

Chapter 9: The Hospital

Holley had been in a coma for two days now. In those two days, she stopped breathing three times. Finn was worried that the fourth time she stopped breathing, she would stay not breathing, and NEVER wake up.

Siddeley had visited twice before, for the times Holley stopped breathing. He came for Holley, but mostly came to comfort Finn.

He had called Mater after Holley's surgery, and then Mater told everyone in Radiator Springs, who all sent their sympathy.

"I can think of ten-thousand reasons why you deserve to live, Holley." Finn was sitting next to Holley's hospital bed, holding her hand. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Finn called.

Mater, followed by Lightning McQueen and his girlfriend, Sally, came into the hospital room. Mater had brought chocolate for Holley for when she woke up(**if**, she woke up).

"Hi-ya, Finn." Mater said in a sad voice.

"Hello, Mater." Finn replied with the same enthusiasm.

"How is she?" Lightning asked.

"Still in a coma, but still alive…"

"You know Finn, " Sally said. "Some people say that if someone's in a coma they can still hear you."

"Really?"

Sally shrugged.

Finn sighed. "I do hope she wakes up soon…"

There was quiet for a while except for the screen monitoring Holley's pulse.

After a while, Finn broke the silence.

"You know, Mater, when I was captured and knocked unconscious, I had a dream, well, more of a nightmare really, that we were…married…"

Awkward silence.

Lightning burst out laughing.

"HAHA, OH, THAT'S GOTTA BE AWKWARD!HA HA! THEY MUST'VE HIT YOU PRETTY HARD!"

Mater started to laugh to. Finn chuckled.

"I suppose so…I don't even know if the throbbing headache I received when I woke up was from being knocked unconscious, or from waking up screaming…" Finn said smiling.

Lightning and Mater laughed more. Sally was smiling, trying not to laugh. Finn could've sworn he saw Holley smile as if she heard everything…

After a while, Mater sat down next to Finn.

"Hi-ya Holley." He said quietly. "I dunno if ya can hear me, bu' I done-brought'cha chocolate, 'cause once, Doc done-said tha' chocolate makes ev'ryone feel better, and I hopes ya get better real soon…"

Finn smiled. "I'm sure if she were awake, she would thank you, Mater."

Mater smiled back. Lightning walked up to Mater and put his hand on Mater's shoulder.

"We've gotta go, Mater."

"Alright, buddy. Bye-ya Finn, Holley."

"Goodbye. Thank you all for visiting."

…

A couple hours later, there was another knock at the door. A tall woman with emerald eyes and black hair, a slightly fat man with brown eyes and red-brown hair, and a young man about Holley's age with emerald eyes and red-brown hair, just like Holley's, came in. Finn stood up.

"Finn McMissile, I presume?" The man asked.

"Mr. Shiftwell?" Finn asked, shaking the man's hand. The man nodded.

"Oh! My poor baby!" Mrs. Shiftwell cried, and ran over to Holley.

Holley's twin brother shook Finn's hand.

"Hi. I'm Harry."

"Finn. Nice to finally meet you."

"Holley's talked about me?"

"Once or twice, she mentioned you to me…"

Finn turned to Mrs. Shiftwell.

"I'm not sure, but I think she can hear despite her coma." Finn informed her.

"Holley, sweetie, can you hear me?" she said taking Holley's hand. She gasped. "Holley squeezed my hand!" She said excitedly.

"I wish she's wake up…" Harry said.

"As do I…" Finn added.

"Mr. McMissile?"

"Please, call me Finn."

"Finn…how did she…?"

"Let's give your parents some alone time with their daughter, shall we?" Finn said, walking Harry out the door and to the cafeteria.

Once they were there, Harry asked again.

"So…what happened?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of your mother…I could tell she was a little…overprotective…"

"I have to give you credit for your observation skills. Although, anyone could see that about mum…"

Finn explained it all. The art thief, Holley's kidnapping, the phone call, the underground base, the attempted rescue, Holley nearly dying three times, the second rescue, the coma she went in after being shot, and her third time stopping breathing.

"…Wow…" Harry finally said. Then chuckled. "Holley and her electric shocks…poor Siddeley…"

"So, you and Holley are twins?"

"Yeah, both spies too, although, I'm still a desk agent… you don't need secret agent observation skills to figure those out either…"

They chuckled some more.

"Have you ever been shot on a mission before?"

"Oh yes, many times…many times…It's of course dangerous to be a field agent; you almost die on every mission you go on. But like I always say, 'You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead.'"

"Hm. I beg to differ."

"Most people do…" Finn said, chuckling.

"So when did Holley get that purple streak in her hair?"

"Very recently actually, a few months ago…"

"The agency allowed it?"

"Not at first…"

They chatted for another hour or so when they headed back to Holley's hospital room. When they opened the door, they froze.

"Holley?" Finn and Harry said at the same time.

"Hello Finn, Harry. Nice to have that bullet out!" Holley said cheerfully.

**I AM SO TIRED! GOODNIGHT, PEOPLES! Chapter 10 should be uploaded in a few weeks.**


	10. The Recovery

**Hello peoples! Ok, first of all, this was uploaded a LOT sooner than expected of me, so be thankful! The next chapter should be uploaded, if not today, sometime this week. Or next week…Just a heads up, I start school on August 20****th****, so…yeah, I got one week of freedom left…And, I would like to give special thanks to MereMcQueen314, for your awesome reviews. It seems like out of all the people that read this, you love it the most, and when you review and say that you love it, it makes me want to upload more often. And speaking of reviews…10 weeks? You know me better than that! But that was funny: "NOOOOOO-oooh." :)And that goes for all reviews, left by anyone. I appreciate all reviews! You can type gibberish as long as you review! Oh, and, I also wanted to point out; in the last chapter, Mater mentioned Doc, this is after the second movie, so, Doc is, sadly, dead. I changed it to, "****Once**** Doc done said…Blah blah blah…) Also, Siddeley had already visited Holley in the hospital, but had to go because someone had to go back to C.H.R.O.M.E. and explain what happened. I made some revisions to the previous chapter. Just wanted to clear that up. Alright! No need to scream NO to the heavens in the pain of waiting, because you can now…ENJOY CHAPTER 10!**

Chapter 10: The Recovery

Finn and Harry just stood there with shocked expressions, that soon washed over as joy/relief. Just then, Siddeley burst through the hospital room door.

"Finn! I am so sorry I couldn't come sooner! As soon as you called and said Holley's heart stopped again, I-" Mrs. Shiftwell whimpered slightly at the sound of the news that her daughter had stopped breathing **again**.

Siddeley noticed Finn was smiling for the first time in days. Finn motioned behind him, at the hospital bed. Siddeley's mouth dropped open.

"Hello Siddeley!" Holley said. "So nice of you to visit again!"

Siddeley just stood there. "H-Holley! You're awake…!" Siddeley choked out.

"So where's the chocolate Mater 'Done brought me'?" She said, imitating Mater's country accent.

"Y-you…How did you know?" Finn asked.

Holley shrugged. "I don't know…maybe…I just…heard you? I don't know…"

"Well, Love, I am SO GLAD you're awake!" Mrs. Shiftwell exclaimed.

Holley cringed. "N-not so loud, Mum…"

"Oh, I so sorry!" She cried with the same voice level.

"Apologize by talking quieter…"

"Sure, Love." Mrs. Shiftwell whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Mum? Dad? Could I have a word with Finn, Harry, and Siddeley? Alone?"

Harry immediately caught on. "Oh, yeah! Dad, the giant pretzels in the cafeteria are great!"

Mr. Shiftwell got up at the sound of, "giant pretzels". "Come on, dear, let's go!"

"Oh, but, Steven, _Holley!"_

"Her partner and brother can take care of her!"

"Hey! What about me?"

Ignoring Siddeley, Mr. Shiftwell dragged his wife out the door. "Come on, love, _giant pretzels! _It's been _ages _since I've had those!"

"*Sigh,* I thought they would **never **leave…" Holley said, slumping back against her pillows.

"Seriously, do they even know I'm here?" Siddeley asked.

"Of course they…uh, oh. Um…So Finn!" Holley said changing the subject. "Um, I don't remember much of what happened after…" She said turning serious.

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

Holley hesitated. "F-falling…and them…dragging me away…"

"I am _so _sorry I couldn't hold on…"

Holley shook her head. "It's **not **your fault, Finn. **I'm **the one who let go…"

Finn moved back to his seat next to the hospital bed. Harry took the other side of the bed, and Siddeley sat next to Finn. Harry took his sister's hand.

"Do you remember anything after…falling?" Harry asked.

"A…a gun…then…Finn came…then…" She smiled. "Siddeley came…"

"I try to be awesome…" Siddeley joked.

Finn playfully glared at him.

Holley's expression turned back to serious. "And then…Burkins…died? Then…Finn took off my shirt-"

"**YOU WHAT?**" Siddeley and Harry yelled at Finn. Holley realized what she said.

Finn blushed (something he **very **rarely does). "No, I took off her blouse! She had a tank-top underneath! ["Did he take that off too?" whispered Siddeley to Harry.] I wanted to inspect where she was shot, to make sure she wasn't hit in the heart!"

"Oh…dear I said that wrong…" she whispered.

Harry looked at him with a disapproving look. "Did you want to see if she was hit in the heart? Or the-"

"**HARRY!**" They all shouted.

"Just saying…"

Finn mumbled something about being a spy, and not something else.

"Alright, so what happened after you," she glared at Harry to make sure he'd stay quiet. "_inspected, _my **gun-wound**? The rest is a blur. All I remember is thinking I was going to die, and that I didn't want to die underground."

"Siddeley called for backup, and C.H.R.O.M.E. sent a helicopter to take you here." Then Finn whispered in Holley's ear so Siddeley and Harry wouldn't hear, "_And I stayed by your side every second."_

Holley smiled, and nodded. "And I heard everything that happened in here…" Then she tried not to laugh.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Your dream."

"Oh…you heard that…"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later…"

There was silence for a minute.

Holley broke that silence. "Can I have my chocolate now?"

…

Holley was released from the hospital two days later. After clearing things up with C.H.R.O.M.E., Finn and Holley had some time off, partially because they had caught and killed probably the most dangerous man in Europe, and partially because Holley needed time to recover. They decided to go to Radiator Springs.

Siddeley had flown them over there, but didn't stay, because he had some time off too, and wanted to visit some family. They landed in an actual airport instead of near Radiator Springs, under C.H.R.O.M.E.'s orders.

When they landed in Phoenix, Mater had come to pick him up from the airport…in his tow-truck.

"Mater…" Finn said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Finn, but that there's the only car I gots!"

They had all squeezed into the front seat of Mater's tow-truck. Mater(obviously) sat in the driver's seat, Finn in the passenger seat, and Holley squished in the middle.

"This is going to be a long ride…" she said. Finn chuckled and tried to scoot over slightly to give her more room.

"So did ya like the chocolate I done brought-cha?"

"Yes, Mater. I enjoyed it very much. But, Mater?"

"Yeah, Miss Holley?"

"Do try not to haunt Finn's dreams anymore…"

Finn and Mater looked at each other. Holley laughed, then gasped.

"Mater! Pull over!"

"Why?" Mater looked in his rearview mirror. There was a police car behind them. Mater did as he was told.

The officer walked up to the window.

"Somethin' wrong, officer?"

"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Because you're a killer robot from the future and I know where John Connor is hiding?"

Finn and Holley looked at Mater like he was crazy(which he is…).

"Are you aware that one of your headlights are out?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Can I see you're license and proof of insurance, please?"

"My wha?"

"Your license and insurance card."

Mater dug through his wallet and found his license.

"Uh, where do you get one of dem 'insurance cards'?"

"It may be in your glove compartment, Mater." Finn said.

"Can ya look fer me, Finn?"

Finn sighed and opened the glove compartment.

"Finn?" The police officer said, looking into the car. "Oh! Hello, Mr. McMissile! What brings you to Arizona?"

"Just visiting some friends." Finn answered, referring to Mater.

"Friends?"

"Yeah! I become Finn's friend when I helped him save the world at the-"

"Got it!" Holley said, handing the police officer the card she had just found.

"Bu' I gotta tell 'im-"

"Mater, isn't Radiator Springs expecting us?"

"Radiator Springs? That's where Lightning McQueen lives!"

"Indeed."

"You know him?"

Mater cut into the conversation. "He's my best friend!"

"That's how we met him." Said Holley.

"You've met…"

"With my help, they saved 'is life!"

"Alright, Mater, that's enough."

"Goodnight, Sir, Miss,…Mater…" He said reading the side of the tow-truck.

After they were driving again, Holley eventually fell asleep. Finn tensed when he realized Holley was leaning up against him.

With the light of Mater's single headlight, Finn eventually saw the familiar sight of the big sign that read, "Welcome to Radiator Springs, home of Lightning McQueen, and Sir Tow Mater."

Mater pulled into his 'garage' around eight o'clock at night. After he was parked, Finn gently shook Holley awake. She blushed when she realized she was leaning on Finn, and quickly sat up.

When they had all gotten out of the truck, Mater walked them over to the Cozy Cone Motel.

"Hey, Miss Sally!" Mater called. "Look who's here!"

Sally looked up from her desk. "Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hello, Sally!" Holley said.

"Great to see you up and alive!" Sally said. "So, you guys need some rooms?"

"Uh, just, one, please…" Finn said. Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Um, when I was…kidnapped, we were staying in separate hotel rooms." Holley explained. "Finn wants to prevent anything like that from happening again."

"Aw, how sweet. Here," she said handing Finn a key. "Number nine."

"Thank you, Miss Carrera."

Once Finn and Holley put their luggage in their rooms(one small suitcase, each), they decided(more like, were begged by Mater) to go over to Flo's café. As soon as they walked through the doors of the café, Mater took the liberty of announcing their arrival.

"HEY, EVERYBODY, LOOKIE WHO'S HERE!" Everyone looked.

Holley looked at Finn. His expression read, "_Why did he do that?..."_

She looked back with a, "_I wish I knew…" _look.

After being greeted by most of the town, Mater led them to a booth. As they sat down, Holley's hand accidentally brushed against Finn's. She quickly pulled her hand back, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Finn noticed, alright. He smiled to himself, but stopped before Holley could see. Flo walked up to them. She gave Holley and Finn a smile like she saw the 'hand incident.'

"Y'all want anything?" she asked.

"Coke?" Mater asked.

"One diet coke." Flo said, writing on her notepad.

"Wait! I didn't say diet!"

"I know…" Flo turned to Holley. "What can I get for you, Honey?"

"Oh! Uh…I'll just have some water, please."

Flo looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Honey, you're on Route 66! Not London! How 'bout one of my famous chocolate milkshakes?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"On the house, hon." Flo said with a smile.

Holley smiled back. _Everyone in Radiator Springs are so kind…_She thought to herself.

Flo turned to Finn. "And what can I get for you, hon? And don't ask for water, 'cause I ain't givin' any to ya."

"Any suggestions?"

"Ice cream!" Mater said.

"Mater, honey, that is **not **a beverage. How 'bout what Holley's havin'?"

"Alright, thank you, Ma'am."

"Honey, call me Flo. Ev'ryone does…"

After Flo left, Lightning walked over.

"Hey Finn, Holley." He greeted.

"Hello, Lightning."

"Great to see you awake and walking around!"

"Sally said the same." Holley said, smiling.

A big chocolate milkshake was placed in front of Holley. Her eyes widened. The glass cup was huge, and the milkshake itself was topped with whipped-cream and a cherry.

Holley took a small sip to taste it, then began gulping it through the straw. Flo smiled to herself as she walked away.

_My work here is done…_She thought to herself.

Lightning noticed Holley. He laughed. "No one can resist Flo's cooking! If you're staying for dessert, I suggest her cheesecake!"

"Ice cream! I suggest ice cream!" Mater shouted.

"Mater, I'm technically having ice cream right now…"

"Oh…"

"This is indeed delicious…" Finn said.

Just then the lights flickered.

"Does that usually happen?" Holley asked, nervous.

"No…" Lightning said, also worried. Lightning and Mater looked at each other.

Then, the lights went out completely.

**Cliffhanger! Whoo! First off, do not ask about the "Killer robot from the future looking for John Connor" thing, because I don't even know. I saw it on Facebook, and my mom said it was from a movie. That explained everything, if you know what I mean. I got the "pulled over because of a broken headlight" idea from personal experience. My mom and I were driving to our cousins' house to babysit them, and my mom told me that one of her headlights were out, so I said, "So…we're Mater?" She laughed and agreed with me. On the way back from our cousins' house, and we got pulled over because of that head light, and my mom had to show the officer her license and insurance card. We couldn't find the insurance card, and we eventually found it in the glove compartment. LOL. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm trying to get as much of this done before school starts. Oh, and at the beginning of the chapter, Siddeley had NOTHING to do with Holley's coma. He just "choked out" his words because he was shocked that Holley had come out of her coma so soon. And Flo didn't poison the milkshakes or anything. She just said that her work is done because she got Finn and Holley hooked on her milkshakes. XD Who would've thought, huh? LOL Please review! Remember, you can review gibberish if you want! :)**


	11. Broken Glass

**Next chapter! As promised…Oh, I wanted to randomly say; You all know I'm obsessed with Cars 2, more specifically, Finn McMissile, and my mind is usually on Cars 2. It's like the universe is always trying to remind me of my obsession. Like, I was having goldfish as a snack, and I haven't had goldfish in years, so I was inspecting the little bag the goldfish came in, and I saw what the lead fish's name is…yeah…Finn…And when I was t my friend's house, her siblings were watching TV, and that disturbing show with the orange dog and creepy kid was on(I don't have cable, so I wouldn't know what it was called…) and I learned from watching a couple seconds off it what the kid's name is…yeah…Also, every time we drive to my Aunt's house, one of the house's in her neighborhood have a car that's ALWAYS in their driveway, and it looks JUST LIKE FINN. O.o Cars is haunting me, but I still love them! :)**

Chapter 11: Broken Glass

Once everyone had evacuated the café, Finn and Holley could hear Flo talking to the sheriff.

"I really have no idea what caused it! All of my electric bills are paid, no mice or anything have been chewing on any wires!"

"What were you doing before the lights went out?"

"I gave Finn, Holley, and Mater their drinks, and-"She stopped and looked in Finn and Holley's direction. She motioned for them to come over to her.

"Finn? Holley? Do you have anyone that would want revenge on you because of your previous mission?"

Holley looked at Finn. "But I thought Burkins and Smith were dead, and all of their henchmen were arrested?"

Finn was silent for a minute. "We need to get back to the motel." He finally said.

"This is no longer a vacation…is it…?" Holley asked.

"I suppose not…"

When they got back to the Cozy Cone, Finn took out his C.H.R.O.M.E. laptop(it was also the color chrome). He brought up David Burkins' file and found what he was looking for.

Holley glanced over at the screen. "Burkins has a son!?"

"That most likely wants to avenge his father…" Finn's eyes widened as he remembered something. _Damn it! _"Oh no…"

"Finn?"

"_Damn it damn it damn it _damn it!"

"Finn! What is it!?"

Finn stood up and grabbed Holley's arms. "Holley, you're in terrible danger…"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, but, this is worse…"

"Finn, what did you do?"

"I, uh…"

"Okay, Finn. **What did you do.**"

Finn sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me for this, Holley."

"Forgive you for what?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I know, from personal experience, that the first time one gets shot on a mission is…well, not pleasant."

"It wasn't…" Holley agreed.

"The first time I…well, C.H.R.O.M.E. didn't give me enough time off to recover, and…I was scared that would happen to you…and…I…thought maybe they would give more time off as a reward...Look, I told the agency that **you **were the one that killed Burkins, not me!"

Holley's face was expressionless. Finn waited for her to erupt with anger and fear, but she never did. He continued. "So, if Burkins' son **does **want revenge…he could have easily hacked into C.H.R.O.M.E.'s files, and…saw who was responsible…" Again, Finn waited for Holley's wrath. It didn't come…not yet at least…

"Finn…that was…"

"Unforgivable?"

"…So sweet…"

"What?"

"That's one of the most generous things you've ever done…"

"But now you're as good as dead! Worse than dead, actually!"

"What?"

"Holley, I've heard rumors about Burkins' son! He-he, doesn't _just _kill people! He kills them, but before that, he tortures you to the point of **wanting **to be dead!"

Holley was even more scared than before. "You-you'll protect me…won't you?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course, Holley."

"Then what should I be scared of?"

Finn smiled. "I…also got you something to prevent you from being kidnapped again." He pulled a little box out of his suitcase, opened it, and handed Holley a necklace with a silver chain, with a purple crystal in the shape of a star.

"It's beautiful…"

"The star has a tracking device inside it." Finn explained.

"Well, it is **very **well hidden…"

"I had it made so we would be able to find you in case of anymore kidnapping, and I…also…wanted to…get you…something…" Finn said, not making eye contact with Holley and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love it…Thank you Finn." She said taking Finn's hand. They both blushed slightly(slightly, because, remember: Finn McMissile rarely shows any emotion), then Holley let go realizing something.

"Wait, shouldn't you have a tracking device somewhere on you?" she asked. Finn tapped his watch.

"Already taken care of. Now, we really ought to get ready for bed." He said, glancing over to the clock. It read: 9:47.

After they had changed into their pajamas(Holley was wearing a magenta tank-top with purple pajama pants that had a star pattern on them, with her long hair up in a high pony-tail, and Finn was wearing a white T-shirt with blue pajama pants), they bid each other good night, and quickly fell asleep.

…

Finn and Holley were startled awake at about three in the morning to the sound of a gunshot. Holley, assuming it was part of the nightmare she was just having(after being tortured or shot, people relive their fear and pain in their dreams often), lay back down. Finn, on the other hand, jumped out of bed(literally) and slipped his shoes and silvery blue jacket on.

"Miss Shiftwell, get up!"

Holley heard the urgency in his voice and quickly sat up. "What is it?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Didn't you hear those gunshots?"

Holley's eyes widened, and slipped on her purple jacket, and slippers that matched her pajama pants. "I thought that was just part of my dream!" she said to herself as they ran out of the motel.

"What?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You're dream?"

"I was dreaming about…what happened in the underground base…"

"Oh…"

The two spies readied their guns. Just then, Holley tripped over a pile of broken glass, and landed in another.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright, Miss Shiftwell?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"She said sarcastically. "All I did was fall face first into a pile of shattered glass!"

Finn helped her up. Then he remembered why the guns were probably fired.

"Holley?" he said in a firm voice.

"What?" she said, clutching a gash on her cheek.

"I want you to go back to the motel. **Now**."

"No, Finn."

"Holley, I told you I would protect you. And in order for you to be safe, you need to go back to the motel."

"Alone?"

Finn sighed. "Alright, you have a point…" They found where the broken glass came from; some broken windows, the windows to the Cozy Cone Motel Lobby.

"Stay close to me, Holley."

Together they walked into the dark motel lobby. They could hear the strong winds from outside forcefully blow on the building. One gust of wind was so powerful, it slammed the door shut behind them. Startled, Holley clung to Finn's arm, but quickly let go when she realized who's arm she was hugging.

"It was just the door…" Finn whispered.

They walked around some more, when Finn heard a muffled cry, and something fall to the floor. He spun around. "Holley!?" No answer. He looked down. The item that fell to the floor was Holley's taser. "Blimey, not again…!" He said with a mixture of annoyance and panic. "Holley!?" he repeated. He heard more muffled cries. They sounded like, "_Finn! Finn, help me! Finn!"_

"Why do you always take her? Why not me, and save her the pain?" Finn cried to the darkness angrily.

Silence. Then Finn heard from behind him, "Ye-Okay."

Then Finn was grabbed from behind, and everything faded to black.

**Aw, no! Not again…! It's nice that Holley didn't get mad at Finn. I know I would be pretty (word that a 13 year old should not use that starts with a "P") off if someone did that to me…and I would be scared out of my…I dunno. I'd just be REALLY scared. Oh, and, Burkins' son's name is Jacob. Forgot to mention that. He'll come in in later chapters. Oh, and, my friend posted this on Facebook, and I wanted to share it with all of you, 'cause it's awesome. Ahem, "**_**If you're lucky enough to be different, don't ever change." **_**:) Pretty uplifting, huh? Especially for me because I'm COMPLETELY different from all the other girls in my grade…and pretty much school…and that phrase makes me happy. :) And you know what else will make me happy? REVIEWS! XD Chapter 12 will be up soon. Like I said, trying to get as much of this done during my LWF(last week of freedom)…Sniff, SUMMER VACATION WILL BE OFFICALLY OVER IN 3 DAYS! WAAAAHHH! For my school, anyway. **


	12. Invincible

**Yeah, baby! Chapter 12! I honestly didn't think this story would be going on for this long. How long do YOU, the people, this this story should be? About 15 chapters? 20? I'll make it as long as I'm able to, so speak up, or it's gonna end soon! :O :'(… Also, any ideas for me? Always welcome to suggestions for this, as Mere put it, **_**epic**_** story. THANK YOU to those who reviewed. **_**Mere: Yay! And, yeah, I didn't exactly enjoy making Finn swear…it just seemed appropriate because it's something he never does, and he did something REALLY BAD… Seventh Sinner: Well, you're gonna be laughing and crying a LOT more! HA HA HA!**_** I also fixed any grammar mistakes from the previous chapters. If you want to go back and read them, go ahead. If you read them and find any that I missed, tell me. Enjoy chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Invincible

Holley woke up and felt something wet…and warm(**no, not pee. Who would even consider that? Whoever right away assumed it was pee, you are **_**shameful!**_** And for those of you who watch Phineas and Ferb, if you remember how ****Doofenshmirtz said when explaining his new train set to Perry, "And even model-scale litter! **_**Shameful…", **_**you know how **_**shameful **_**is said. Back to the story!**)…blood. She looked over to her right. She had her hand in Finn's blood.

"Look who's up." Said the guard to their cell.

"I'm guessing you're not going to run off to a pool filled with candy floss?"

"Naw, but I probably would if we had one…Oh, and, by the way, your boyfriend's dead." He said casually.

"WHAT!?" Holley forced her ear over Finn's chest. She could hear a heartbeat. The guard laughed.

"Sick bastard…" Holley grumbled.

"Hey, that was uncalled for."

"So was calling him my boyfriend and telling me he's dead!"

"Why does everyone assume…" Finn mumbled.

"Finn! When did you-"

"When you head-butted my chest…"

"Oh! Sorry…"

"It's alright…"

Silence.

"So…we're going to be killed, right?"

"Yup." The guard replied.

"Seriously, how many times have I almost been deliberately killed, just this month?"

"What's the date?"

"Uhhh…the twenty-fourth." The guard replied. Then started chatting with another guard, his attention turned away from them.

"Four times. Well, five if you include that dream I had about you, fiv-" "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You had a dream where I was killed?"

Finn explained his dream about Holley being shot and dying. "That's why it why it was so hard for me when Burkins shot you…I thought my nightmare was coming true."

Holley nodded.

"Then I woke up from that dream into another where I was married and sleeping next to y-**Siddeley**, then Mater."

"Wait, you had a dream that you were married and sleeping with m-?"

"-ater and Siddeley!" Finn stopped. "Oh…okay…that…sounded a bit disturbing…**next to. Next to!**"

"A bit?" she said sarcastically. She knew Finn was hiding something from her…

"So did you have any dreams?" Finn asked, changing the subject.

"I…uh…" Holley licked her lips. "Um…no! None! Must- must have hit me harder than you!" She licked her lips again, and chuckled nervously.

"Alright then…" Finn knew she was lying. He had been her partner long enough to know that Holley licks her lips when she lies.

"Hey, McMissile," said a voice from behind Finn. He was about to turn around when-

BAM!

Finn lay unconscious, due to a glass bottle that had just been brought down on his head.

"Hey! I was talking to him!"

"You can talk to him in Hell!"

Holley sighed. Then something occurred to her. "Um…are we…underground…by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"I'm claustrophobic, and would prefer to die above ground…"

"Well, is it okay if you die in a basement?"

"As long as I can see sunlight…"

"Okay, then!" the guard cheerfully said as he ran over to a window and pulled the shade up. Bright light flooded through the room.

_Excellent…this guard isn't the brightest…_(Ba-dum, tssh.)_And if my plan doesn't work, I'll see sunlight when I die…_

…

The residents of Radiator Springs began to notice that Finn and Holley were missing. The Sheriff had also heard the gunshots the previous night, and now assumed the worst. He had called Siddeley over to Radiator Springs, and his plane had just in the out skirts of the town…

"Hello, Sheriff!"

"Howdy, Sid. I reckon you heard about Finn and Holley?"

"No…are they finally dating or something?"

Sheriff smiled, but it quickly faded. "No…they're missing."

"Missing?"

"Kidnap, we assume."

"Both of them? Usually it's just Holley…"

"Any idea where they could be?"

"Hmmm…I got it!" Siddeley exclaimed, then ran back into his jet. Sheriff followed.

Inside the jet, Siddeley was typing rapidly on the big computer inside the jet. The screen read:

_Please enter command: Locate; McMissile, Finn; Shiftwell, Holley;_

"Um…What are you-?"

"Finn's watch and Holley's necklace have tracking devices in them. Where ever they were taken, this map will show. It will also tell us if they're alive, dead, or unconscious."

"Cool…"

After typing in a password, a 3D globe appeared on the screen. It showed a purple dot, and a blue dot in Arizona.

"Well, it says they're in Radiator Springs-"

"Wait, look." Siddeley told the Sheriff. The two dots started moving. They went to southern Arizona, then Mexico, and kept heading south, closer and closer to the equator until-

"Panama?"

Siddeley zoomed in on Panama. You could now see the entire city. He hovered the mouse over the purple dot. A label popped up.

_Shiftwell, Holley. Age; 22 Location; Panama Status; Alive_

He did the same for Finn.

_McMissile, Finn Age; 35 Location; Panama Status; Unconscious_

Holley's dot started blinking rapidly.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know…"

Finn's dot blinked once. His status now read: _Alive_

"Finn's awake…"

Holley's dot was still blinking, then it suddenly stopped, and the dot's color changed to black. Siddeley hovered the mouse over Holley's dot.

_Status: Dead_

…

Finn was now awake. He had seen everything they did to Holley. It wasn't all that bad, really…all they did was lightly bruise her. They didn't even make her bleed. But after that was hard for Finn, for after they had lightly beaten her, they injected her with something. Something that made her stop struggling, and fall over, unconscious. Something that almost made Finn cry when he checked Holley for a pulse.

_Six times…_

"What are you doing, the boss needs her alive!" one guard whispered to the other.

Finn didn't hear them.

"Shh! I wanna try something…Hey, buddy!"

"What?" Finn said through clenched teeth.

"You know, all that injection did was make her stop breathing…"

The guard dragged the other guard away, and around a corner where they could watch without Finn's knowledge.

_All she did was stop breathing? That means I could…no. Absolutely not. But if it would save her life…No!_

Finn continued to argue with himself.

_What if it works and she sees my lips on hers?_

_So what? You'll have finally kissed her._

_What do you mean, "finally"?_

_Never mind. Look, you have to._

_No I don't!_

_Then don't look at her. It's killing me._

Finn looked away from Holley.

_The guards aren't even watching! And…you know…the longer she's dead, the less chance you have of saving her…_

…

"**WHAT!?" **Siddeley and Sheriff both said at the same time.

"Holley's…_dead…?_ Siddeley said in a high voice.

"And I bet Finn watched it happen…"

"Poor Finn…you know, I think he loved her-WAIT, WAIT! LOOK!"

Holley's dot turned a dark purple instead of black and her status changed.

_Status; Unconscious_

"How…?"

"I don't know, but thank the Lord!"

"Well, we better form a plan to save 'em before anything like that happens again…"

…

"Ha! It worked! He's kissin' 'er!"

"**This, **was your plan?"

"Yeah! Awesome, right?"

"Moron…"

"Hey!"

…

Holley's eyes slowly opened to see Finn holding her and stroking her hair.

"F-Finn?"

"How many times are you going to die on me?" Finn asked, smiling.

"I…I was…you…?"

"I, uh…was able to start your heart again…" He could feel his face growing hot. Hopefully, it wouldn't show…

"How?"

"Uh…I…uh…You had a spare taser on you! It was small, so with the proper rewiring, it works rather well…" Finn hoped she wouldn't sense that he was lying. He decided to change the subject.

"So, it's a good this we still have these!" he said, referring to Holley's necklace and his watch.

"What's so special about your necklace and watch?" the guard asked.

_Blimey, I forgot he was there…_

"Oh, uh, nothing, I just, like to know the time!"

"Yes, nothing!" she said, licking her lips.

"Hm…so if they're not that special…you won't mind if we chuck them in the canal?"

"WHAT!?" Finn and Holley said at the same time.

"No! My grandmother gave this to me!" she said hastily(need I mention lips?).

Finn would've looked at her strangely, if they weren't trying to prevent the only way they would be rescued into the-

"Wait, what canal?"

"Oh, that's right…we're in Panama."

"I do not want the only keepsake I own from my deceased grandmother into the Panama Canal!"

"You won't need a keepsake, you'll join her soon enough…" the guard said snatching it off Holley's neck. He did the same to Finn's watch.

"That was a gift…" Finn said.

…

"Wait…why are the dots moving?"

"Where are they going?"

Siddeley and Sheriff watched as the dots moved further and further until, they went straight into the Panama Canal itself.

Siddeley clicks the dots.

_Error; Not Connected_

"Not connected?"

"So, they didn't drown, they just had they're necklace and watch removed and thrown into the canal…"

…

"Okay, girl, what was so special about your necklace?"

Holley's interrogator pressed his knife harder against her arm, causing more blood to flow than already was.

"I-I told you! It was my grandmother's…"

"No it wasn't!" the man said, cutting deeper.

Holley cried out in pain. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

The man took the knife away.

"The necklace wasn't _just _a gift…and it wasn't even my grandmother's. Though it meant a lot to me, it was also a disguised tracking device…"

"I KNEW IT! YO, JACOB!" he said, slicing another part of Holley's arm.

"What?"

"We've gotta move…they were tracking devices as we suspected, and their help is probably on the way."

"Good, work, John. LARRY!" he said to another guard.

"What?"

"Ready the jets. Load everyone and everything. We're packing up the base, and moving to the other. We leave in the morning."

"What time is it now?" The guard known as Larry asked.

"About seven."

"Alright."

"John?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Take Miss Shiftwell back to her cell."

"Oh yeah, sure thing, Jake."

…

"What do we do now? If they found out they were tracking devices, they probably assumed we know where they are and are on our way! They'll move!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Finn's got out of tougher traps before…he can do it again…"

"You sound doubtful…"

"Well, one of these days…he won't be able to…he not invincible, you know…no matter how much it seems, sometimes…"

Finn knew too, that no matter how much it seemed like it sometimes, he was **anything **but invincible.

**All done! Yay! Next chapter will be up as soon as it can be, but, ya know, for me…SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY! WAHHH! Enough of my problems…actually, more of my problems. My youngest brother, he's 10, keeps telling me how it's disturbing that a teenager is obsessed with Cars…I don't judge what he's obsessed with-! Uh…actually I do…but he's obsessed with a computer game from the like, 80s or 90s, Age of Empires. He plays it 24-7! And also, today I was at one of my closest friend's house, and he, and his younger brother and sister have NEVER SEEN CARS 2, and his younger brother DIDN'T KNOW WHAT FINN'S NAME WAS, and he called him the mustache dude! And I'm thinking, **_**YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FINN MCMISSILE IS!? MY FAVORITE CHARACTER THAT I AM OBSESSED WITH!? **_**So I chased him around his basement yelling, "DIE! DIE! YOU DON'T KNOW THE AWESOME SPY DUDE'S NAME! DIE!" and my friend "arrested me" for it…it was fun. I sent my friend an email with a picture of the Cars 2 DVD case, and wrote: WATCH!(about 200 more explanation points). He he he! Chapter 13 up soon! Tell me how much longer this story should go on for, and be sure to tell me of any ideas you may have for me! Pease out, and NEVER FORGET FINN MCMISSILE'S NAME OR I SHALL CHASE YOU AROUND YOUR BASEMENT TELLING YOU TO DIE. XD**


	13. The Deal

**Here'schapter 13! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Deal

After Holley was put(more like thrown) back into her cell, Finn immediately noticed the newest addition to her collection of wounds.

"Holley! Are you alright?"

She glared at him.

"Sorry…"

She got up, and told Finn what she had heard.

"Now there's no hope…" Holley said guiltily.

"They would have tortured you to the point of death if you didn't tell them."

"We're going to be killed anyway…"

"Yes, but if you were killed back there, I would not be able to spend this time with you."

Holley blushed. "You _want _to spend the time before you die with me?"

"Of course."

"I…I'm flattered, but…you're just giving up?"

"I don't suppose there's any way to escape…"

"Oh…okay…"

"Just like the time in Big Ben two years ago…" Finn said.

Holley thought for a second. "…W-what?"

"I said that this is just like the time when we were to be killed in Big Ben, except…There isn't really any way to escape. We have no weapons or gadgets, and there's nothing we can alter or work with to get us out…"

Then it occurred to Holley. **She **would have to get them out. She looked around. In the cell, there was nothing. Outside the cell, just guards. Not even any keys-**guards.**

_Actually, there __**is **__something we can work with…_

…

After Finn had fallen asleep, Holley gathered up the courage to put her plan into action. A plan that Finn had no knowledge of, that would spare his life, but keep hers in danger.

"Hey," she said to the guard.

"What?"

"I demand I speak with Burkins."

"What kind of game-"

"Just let me speak with him!"

The guard dragged her to the interrogation room. Holley sat there, waiting.

After a couple minutes, Burkins' son, Jacob, came in.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to propose a deal."

He scoffed. "No way! I'm going to torture and kill the person who murdered my father. That's final."

"I know. I want you to let Agent McMissile go."

Jacob was surprised. "Y-you…what?"

"My plan is simple; While McMissile is asleep, you throw us out in the Panama jungle. I tell him that I found a way to escape, and we go home safely. Once he is convinced we've seen the last of you, I will return, for you to take my life."

"How can I trust that you won't go into hiding?"

"Put a tracking device on me, or something of the sort."

Jacob thought for a moment.

"After all, Finn had nothing to do with your father's death, you said yourself, I'm the one who killed him."

"Are your lips dry?"

"No…"

"Then why are you licking them?"

Holley shrugged. "Force of habit?"

"Hmm…alright. We'll go along with your plan. But if you do not return to us by the twenty-sixth, that's two days from now, well, technically one, because it's like, two o'clock in the morning…anyway, as I was saying; if you don't return to us by Thursday, we will _hunt you down. _Are we clear?"

"As crystal, sir."

"This conversation never happened."

And with that, Holley was taken back to her cell, but not to be put back in. To grab Finn and get out.

…

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I woke up to-_sunlight? _What on earth? Why is everything green? I sat up. How on earth did we get out here? I looked to my left and saw Holley. She was still sleeping. Was she the reason we're out here? Oh! Good for her, she found a way to escape! Wait, how did she do it without waking me?

I stood up, and realized I was still in my sleep-ware from when we were captured in the first place. It occurred to me that all I did was slip on shoes and a jacket, and all Holley did was put on a pair of slippers(that happened to match her pants) and her jacket. We couldn't go anywhere in public like this…I suppose I could call Siddeley…somehow…

I sat back down next to Holley. Even though my watch was a disguised tracking device, it would be rather nice to know the time now…I looked up at the sky. The way the sun was positioned in the sky meant that it was sometime around eight in the morning. I heard some mumbling beside me, and glanced over. It appeared Holley was not enjoying whatever dream she was having. Well, at least we're safe from Burkins' wrath for now…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Holley's eyes shot open as she woke up with a start. As soon as she woke up, she sat up quickly, hitting her head on a low tree branch, being forced back down. She clutched her now throbbing head.

"Ouch, for the love of-"

"Holley?"

Holley glanced over and saw Finn. He had a look of concern on his face. She stood up, and removed her hand from her forehead. She saw blood.

"Oh no…" was all she managed to say before dizziness overtook her.

"Miss Shiftwell, are you alright?"

Holley didn't hear him. Her world was spinning too fast, and at an odd angle. She grabbed a tree for support.

"Holley?" Finn asked nervously.

No answer. Instead, Holley fell over.

"Holley!"

The last thing Holley saw before drifting into unconsciousness was Finn's face hovering above hers with extreme concern.

…

When Holley awoke, she found that she had something wrapped around her head injury. She sat up, though still felt dizzy, and saw Finn talking on the communicator Jacob allowed her to 'steal'. She saw that Finn had his jacket zipped all the way up, and realized it was his shirt tied to her head injury. She soon became too dizzy to sit up and lay back down.

She could hear bits of the conversation.

"Yes. No. Siddeley! Alright just- No, Siddeley, we- Yes, I believe we're in one of the jungles around Panama. No, she- Yes, actually, she-LET ME FINISH! She has a concussion, and would not be able to move very far. No, she's still unconscious. Yes, I'm well aware that my watch was thrown into the Panama Canal, Siddeley. Just get over here as soon as you can, this communicator picks up coordinates. Just hurry, Siddeley. No, don't bring the Sheriff of Radiator Springs along! SIDDELEY! Just get over here! Our lives are still in danger out here…Alright. See you soon."

_Actually, it's just my life that's still in danger…_Holley thought to herself. Finn then looked in her direction.

"Holley! You're awake!"

"And alive…" _For now…_

"Siddeley's on his way, but we have to find a clearing where his jet can easily land…"

"That sounds simple…"

Even though Holley was being sarcastic, it was simple. And after an hour of waiting, they were met by Siddeley and his silver jet.

"Uh…Finn? Why are you two in your sleep clothes?"

"We were captured in them, moron…"

"Holley!"

"What?" Holley said then boarded the jet.

"It's probably her concussion…" Finn explained to Siddeley.

"Right…I knew that, Finn…"

They returned to Radiator Springs, seeing that all their luggage was still there, and it had a pretty good hospital.

After they had changed their clothes, and Finn's minor cuts and bruises were treated, he was waiting outside Holley's hospital room. Siddeley walked up to him.

"They let you in yet?"

"No…"

"You know she's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I just…" 'worry' wasn't the right word, every mission they go on is dangerous…But Finn was still concerned for Holley's well-being. Suddenly the door opened.

"It's okay to go in now, honey."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Holley was awake, but very tired and still a bit dizzy. Then she saw Finn enter her room and tried to ignore all that.

"H-hi Finn…Siddeley…"

"Hello, Holley. Feeling better?"

"Considerably…"

"They said you were free to leave the hospital now. Do you feel well enough to go back to the motel?"

"I think I can withstand that…"

Finn and Holley were back at the motel within an hour. Holley was still dizzy, so she lay on her bed.

"Holley? I promised Mater I would meet him and Lightning at the town's café. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Goodbye…"

_Not soon enough…_

Holley wrote a quick note explaining her deal with Jacob Burkins, placed it on her bed where she was lying before, and turned the communicator Jacob gave her on.

"I'm ready…"

"Meet us at that racing track you have in that town."

"Alright."

Sure enough, Jacob Burkins was waiting with a helicopter at the race track. Holley sighed. This was her ride to her death. She didn't want to die.

_You're doing this for Finn. _She reminded herself, and climbed into the helicopter.

"So I was planning we kill you _slowly, _then in your worst of agony, we kill you once and for all. Then, we take you're dead body, and put it back in the motel you and McMissile are staying at, for Finn to see you. Then he'll want revenge, and then when he comes we'll kill him too."

"No! The deal was you let him go…"

"Fine…we're still showing him your dead body though. He won't know where to find us…"

_You're doing this for Finn…_

…

When Finn returned from the café, he found all the lights off in the motel room.

_Holley must be asleep…_

He turned the light on. He took in a sharp breath. Holley wasn't there. Instead there was a note. It had Holley's handwriting, so right away he knew it wasn't a ransom note. He picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Finn,_

_By the time you read this, I will probably be dead, or being killed at this moment. When you were asleep the night before, I made a deal with Jacob Burkins. The deal was that he would set us free, but at a cost. I would return, for him to take my life, and spare yours. After all, it was I who killed his father, not you. Or so he believes. Every part of the deal we made was MY idea. Even the part where I would be killed instead of you. Remember not to try and save me, it's useless. Burkins has moved everything to another country. Even if you do manage to find us, they will kill you if you come, and you deserve to live more than I do; you're the best agent C.H.R.O.M.E. ever had, and the most charming man on earth .And now that I really am going to die, you need to know something. Finn McMissile, I love you._

_~Your partner and wished lover, Holley Shiftwell_

**I don't really have anything to say about this one…just wait and see what Finn's reaction to that note will be in the next chapter, which I will try to get out before the end of the week, which will be kinda hard seeing that it's Thursday, but I'll try. And Holley might actually die this time! I might kill her off! How evil am I? Muhahahahahaha! Naw, Finn ALWAYS finds a way to escape from traps and rescue people…or does he? One of these days, maybe not… Review if you liked it and can't wait for the next chapter! Oh, and, I wanted to explain; Holley was super irritable from her concussion, so when Sid asked why they were in their pajamas, she called him a moron, and Finn scolded her. Just thought that was a little confusing. **

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed for chapter 12;**

**Mere: Then I'll just have to chase you around another part of your house. XD Thanks for the suggestion.**

**SeventhSinner: Age of Empires is awesome, I admit, but at the moment I'm pretty sick of it...And thank you for your suggestion of how long this story should be. It might be a little longer than that, but, thanks. :)**

**AmyArt13: Yes, Finn technically kissed Holley. :) If he saves her on time, there might be more of that...:)**


	14. Love

**Chapter 14! Didn't think I'd make it this far…And has anyone else noticed the coincidence that DAVID Burkins has a son named JACOB Burkins? Didn't David from the Bible have a son named Jacob? O.o I could be wrong…Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Love

Finn read the letter over again and again. He was reading it over the twelfth time when there was a knock on his door.

He walked over and opened it.

"Hi-ya Finn, ya left yer whatchamacallit at Flo's." Mater said handing him his laser pen.

"Oh my, thank you, Mater…"

"Ya OK, Finn? Ya look like you've been cryin' er somethin'… Wait, where's Miss Holley?"

"…I have to go, Mater."

"Is she OK?"

"No…I don't believe she is…"

Finn ran as fast as he could through the town of Radiator Springs, all the way to Siddeley's jet.

"Siddeley!?"

"Hello, Finn. I was just-" Siddeley turned from whatever he was doing. "Finn! What's wrong, you're crying!"

"It's Holley, she…It's all my fault…" Fresh tears poured down Finn's face.

"Finn, I haven't seen you cry like this since we were twelve! You didn't even cry like this when Leland died! What's going on?"

Finn handed him the note. As Siddeley read the note, his expression softened. He too looked like he was going to cry. When he read the bottom of the note, his eyes widened.

"She actually…"

"We need to save her! She can't die just because she doesn't want me to!"

"Finn…she wrote that she _loved _you."

"I know…"

"Do you…"

"…I don't know…"

"Finn, maybe you should leave her…"

"WHAT?"

"She said she loves you. She only wants what's best for you…If you loved her back, you would do as she requests…"

"No. If I loved her back, I would go rescue her. And love or not, that's _exactly _what I'm going to do."

…

Holley was tied down in a room while outside Jacob Burkins and his henchmen were deciding how to torture her before killing her.

"Okay, so, it's rape, slice, beat up-"

"No no no, it's beat up, slice with the knife, then-"

"No, we gotta do rape first…"

"Okay, then it's rape, beat up, slice…"

Holley didn't want to listen to them. She tried to drown them out with her own thoughts. She thought about Finn. She thought about everything about him. How he looked. How he talked. How he acted. What she did to him. He now knew that she loved him. _If he loves me back, I hope he'll show it by just letting me be killed, and not endanger his own life…Or, if he does love me back, he would attempt to rescue me. Blimey, love or not, he's probably coming anyway… with my luck he's already on his way here…_

…

Finn was pacing the cabin inside Siddeley's jet, trying to figure out a way to track Holley.

"Finn, Holley's note said she may already be dead…"

"I had told her I wouldn't return to the motel until morning. I returned early, a couple hours after I left. There's a very good chance she's still alive."

"Yes, but for how long? Finn, Holley doesn't want you to go."

"She didn't want me to rescue her from David Burkins, either. I can just as easily save her from Jacob Burkins."

"Finn, I don't think you can…"

Finn ignored Siddeley. "If only she had some sort of device where I could receive her coordinates…Ugh! This is frustrating…"

_Bing! Siddeley gots a light bulb…_

"Wait! Finn!"

"What?"

"That communications device Holley stole, is there any chance she took it with her?"

Next thing Finn knew, he was no longer in the jet. He was running down the street as faster than Lightning can go in his racecar towards the Cozy Cone Motel.

It was still on the small table next to Holley's bed. Finn picked it up, and ran back to the jet.

When Finn was back in the jet, he fell over, gasping for breath. He held up the communicator, and Siddeley took it.

"She was in contact with Jacob."

"Which means we can locate him." Finn wheezed.

"Uh, okay mate, don't talk, you need to breathe…How fast did you run?"

Finn opened his mouth wider to answer, but wasn't able to.

"Wait, don't answer that."

…

"Alright, he's in Brazil." Siddeley said.

"Clarify."

"Rio de Jeneiro… hey…isn't that where that movie with the birds took place?"

"What?"

"That movie with the two blue birds…I saw it when I was visiting my young cousins in Virginia…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, please, Siddeley, we have to focus on finding Holley…"

"Okay…"

"When we find her, I'm going alone."

"Wait, what!?"

"I'm going alone. You will fly me there, but I'm going after Holley _alone._"

"Does what she wrote mean anything to you!? Especially the last part!?"

"It meant everything to me. Which is why I'm going alone."

Five minutes later, they were flying through the air towards Brazil.

…

"BRA-ZIIL! HERE WE COME, BRA-ZIIL! HERE WE COME! WE ARE COMING TO LAND, IN YOUR AIR-PORTS! BRA-ZIL! HERE WE COME, BRA-ZIL! HERE WE COME! WE AER COMING-"

"Siddeley?" Came Finn voice over the intercom, interrupting Siddeley's song.

"Yes, Finn?"

"When I can hear you without the intercom, you know you're being too loud…"

Siddeley blushed. "Right. Of course, Finn. I'll stop."

Although that made Finn laugh, his mind was still on Holley. First of all, she could be dead right now, and second of all, she had told Finn that she _loved _him.

_She said she loved me. She practically poured her heart out into that note. She loves me. Do I love her back? I'll admit, I think she's beautiful, and intelligent, and I do have some feelings towards her, but…love? Ugh! I'm receiving a headache trying to determine this!_

Finn sighed, and looked across the cabin at where Holley sits when they fly in Siddeley's jet.

_I do miss you, Holley. And I don't want anything to happen to you…I suppose I do love you…_

**CONFUSION! OH NO! I know. Short chapter. Thanks, Mere, for your review. You're the only one so far who's read the previous chapter. Well, hope you liked the next one! Chapter 15 should be up soon. I can't believe how long this story is going on for! (3 Should be coming to an end soon, but hopefully they'll be a sequel. :D**


	15. Torture

**Chapter 15! Yahooo! (3 Enjoy! Oh, and, I was wrong. In the Bible, Jacob's dad is Isaac. How could I forget that? In 6****th**** grade, we spent a month or two studying the descendants of Abraham! His son was Isaac, Isaac's son was Jacob, Jacob had twelve sons, and so on…Anyway, enjoy chapter 15. Wait, um…important for the story! Jacob Burkins is about the same age as Holley. Forgot to mention that…NOW you can enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Torture

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Siddeley stayed in the jet as told. I walked around Rio in search of the prison disguised as a bakery. When I found it, I entered through the back door. In the kitchen area, there was a trap door. When opened, it revealed stairs. Only about fifteen steps.

_Thank God…_

I slowly stepped down the stairs.

_Blimey, this is a big basement!_

It was the size of a warehouse.

I heard voices in the distance. They were arguing about how to torture 'McMissile's girl'.

I walked towards the voices, so I could hear better.

"After rape!"

"Fine. After."

Another guard walked up.

"Hey, guys. When can we start the torture?"

"It already started. You **just** missed the beginning. Ian's in there right now."

"What form of torture are we doing first, again?"

"Rape."

I jumped out of his hiding spot, and knocked all three guards unconscious.

_We're too late._

_No we're not, he said they __**just**__ started! We can still save her-_

_Just open the damn door!_

…

**Holley's P.O.V.**

I heard Jacob Burkins interrupt the guards arguing.

"It's time," he had said. "It's decided. We're preforming the torture of rape first. Ian? You can go first."

"Oh, man, thanks boss!"

The door opened, and the guard known as Ian walked in.

The other guards outside told Jacob to leave, and that they could handle what was going on here. They then continued arguing over what form of torture to do next.

"We beat her third!"

"No, second! After rape!"

"Fine. After."

I heard a new voice join the conversation outside, but she was no longer paying attention to outside the room. I was more focused on the guard inside the room, with me.

"Hello, Miss Shiftwell." He said. I glared at him. He cut my blouse off with his knife as he chuckled darkly. He had slowly started to cut off my tank-top when the door banged open. I had my eyes closed tight as Ian started cutting my tank-top, so I didn't see who it was. I didn't care who it was. All I knew was that whoever it was, they had come to greaten my misery. Next thing I knew, the guard by the name of Ian, took his hands off me, and I heard a punch being thrown. Then a grunt, and a thud. I felt someone untying me from the chair I was in. I slowly opened my eyes.

…

**Finn's P.O.V.**

When I opened the door, the sight before me made my blood boil with anger, and my stomach churn with disgust. A guard had taken off Holley's blouse, and had begun cutting off the tank-top she had on underneath with a knife. Her eyes were shut tight, expecting the worst. The guard turned, and stopped what he was doing. I knocked him out with one punch in the face. He grunted , and fell to the floor with a loud thud. I walked up to her and started untying Holley from the chair.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Finn and Holley just starred at each other. Finn's face was expressionless, while Holley's was more shocked. After a minute or two, Finn finally spoke.

"Holley?" he whispered.

"Yes, Finn?" she asked, quieter than Finn.

"…I love you, too."

Holley starred at him. Holley had wished on such a great level that we would say that someday that he didn't even say it in her dreams. She was silent. She didn't know what to feel. Though she didn't know it, her expression read otherwise. Her eyes told him that she was overjoyed, not even. More than that, actually. So he did the second thing he never even did in Holley' dreams.

~  
He kissed her.

At first, Holley was too shocked to even breathe. There were no descriptive words that could come close to how she felt. After a few seconds, she kissed him back.

There were no words to describe how Finn felt, either. He chuckled to himself thinking about how just last week, he was trying to figure out why Holley was so unfocused. All she was doing was daydreaming about this! He would have been too, if he realized his feelings towards Holley sooner.

After a minute or two, they broke apart.

"You shouldn't have come, Finn." Holley whispered.

"I shouldn't have come to rescue you last time, yet I did."

"It's different this time. There's no way out. There are guards everywhere. If I am caught escaping, I'll be tortured worse than previously planned." She whispered with fear in her voice.

"It's me who should be here, not you. I killed David. I thought if I gave you the credit…"

"Shh. Finn, I know. You didn't know what the consequence of your actions would be. It was _very _kind, and that's all that matters. But I made a deal with Jacob to save _you. _Not me."

"You think that after reading a note that told me that my partner feels the same way as I do towards her, I'm just going to let you _die?_"

"To save the one I love."

"Well I wouldn't be able to live without the one I love, now knowing she loves me back."

They kissed again, but were interrupted by the door slamming open.

…

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

After five minutes, I had a feeling that they would screw this up, so I walked down there to check on them. _Of course _they were knocked out on the floor…Ugh…idiots…That meant that someone was in there rescuing Holley. Most likely McMissile. I put my ear to the door.

"You shouldn't have come, Finn."

"I shouldn't have come to rescue you last time, yet I did."

"It's different this time. There's no way out. There are guards everywhere. If I am caught escaping, I'll be tortured worse than previously planned."

"It's me who should be here, not you. I killed David. I thought if I gave you the credit…"

"Shh. Finn, I know. You didn't know what the consequence of your actions would be. It was _very _kind, and that's all that matters. But I made a deal with Jacob to save _you. _Not me."

I took my ear of the door. It was McMissile who killed my father!? I should've known…

I slammed the door open to find them…making out…?_WHA?_

They both looked over at the sudden noise. McMissile had freed Holley of her restraints. He had his hands on Holley's. Ian had removed Holley's blouse, and had started to slice off her tank-top with his knife. The way her tank-top was sliced made her look very sexy…I yelled for the guards. Some quickly came to my aid.

"You," I said rather evilly, pointing at McMissile. "It. Was. You."

McMissile was now standing in front of Holley, protecting her.

"Yes. It was."

"Why."

Holley spoke up. "I would've killed him too if I wasn't suffering from the bullet he had just shot me with!"

"Serves you right for trying to stop him all the time!" I yelled at them.

"It's a spy's job to stop those who do wrong!"

"You're not spies. You're assassins."

"We try **not **to kill the ones we fight! We usually take them to C.H.R.O.M.E. prison!"

"So why didn't you take my father to C.H.R.O.M.E. prison?"

"One, he was two dangerous to transport, and two, there wasn't time! Miss Shiftwell was dying!"

"Oh, you have time to save your girlfriend, but not some poor kid's father? A poor kid that's now an orphan, by the way!"

"For the last time, Miss Shiftwell is not my girlfriend!"

"Looks like it. You were making out when I came in…"

McMissile was taken aback, and Holley blushed.

"Now we'll kill BOTH of you. Slowly and painfully."

I turned to one of the newly arrived guards. "Adam? Wake Ian, and all the others that suffered under McMissile."

I said to all the guards, "Take care of McMissile. Kill him slowly and painfully, in any way you choose."

They all went over with McMissile. Everyone swarmed him. Two men each held his arms. Everyone else surrounded him.

"What about you?"

"I will take care of Miss Shiftwell…" I said, pinning her arms behind her back.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, just, rape her to death…"

McMissile looked at me with pure hatred. I smirked at him. He looked over at Holley, who looked absolutely paralyzed by fear. Just by holding her, I could feel her pulse quicken. Her heart was beating EXTREMELY fast. McMissile looked at her with guilt and sorrow. I let them look at each other. After all, this will be the last time they see each other.

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Finn and Holley watched each other be restrained. Finn looked at Holley with guilt. Holley looked at Finn with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Holley…"

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is!"

"But you didn't know this would happen…"

Finn began to be dragged out of the room. He fought the men pulling him.

"I promise you, I will escape, and free you! I'll save you before he lays a **finger **on you!"

"No! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm already going to be killed!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP ME, FINN! **HELP ME!"**

"I LOVE YOU, HOLLEY!" Finn yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME, FINN! HELP ME!" Holley screamed after him, now sobbing.

"How sweet…" Jacob said as he began to finish the job of removing Holley's tank-top.

"**FIIIIIINN!" **she screamed so loud it made Jacob cry out in pain.

"**HOLLEY!" **

Then both Finn and Holley screamed in agony as their physical torture began.

**O...M...G...8O…Poor. Holley. And. Finn. I feel so bad having those things happen to them! :'( But, it adds to the drama, or whatever. Yay! They finally kissed(for real this time!)! Now at least they can die with no secrets to each other…:( Review if you CANNOT wait to see what happens next! Next chapter should be up soon, this is like the third chapter posted TODAY! And I'm writing them as I upload! I am on a role! Thank you to those who reviewed. :)**


	16. Death

**I'm not gonna say a lot, since I put a mean cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but, thank you to those who reviewed;**

**AmyArt13: This is better than the Hunger Games! AWESOME! And I almost cried as I wrote the scene where they kissed… (3**

**Mere: See what happens you shall!**

**And…READ CHAPTER 16! I know you're dying to! Speaking of dying…**

Chapter 16: Death

**Siddeley's P.O.V.**

I followed Finn. I couldn't help it. I knew things wouldn't go as planned. When you're Finn McMissile, they never do. I followed close behind him. I heard everything he did. I heard how Holley was being raped, saw Finn knock out all the guards. While Finn was in that room, having extremely good ears, I could hear them without pressing my ear to the door. They said they loved each other. I'm pretty sure they kissed. I saw Jacob Burkins come, and listen in on their conversation. When he opened the door, I saw that Finn and Holley _were _kissing. They were separated, and sentenced to a painful death. I could only imagine what Finn felt. Holley was to be raped to death. There's no telling how Holley felt. She looked like fear itself. As they were separated, Finn and Holley screamed to each other that they love each other, and Finn promised that Jacob wouldn't touch her. When Holley screamed as Jacob started to remove her shirt, I knew that I would have to help Finn keep that promise.

I ran into the room, and punched Jacob in the back of the head. He turned around. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. I punched him again, this time in the face. He was out cold.

"S-Siddeley?"

"I needed to help Finn keep the promise he just made."

Holley jumped up to hug me(just like Finn, I was considerably taller than her).

"Thank you!" she sobbed.

Finn let out another scream of pain. Tears were running down Holley's face.

"Stay here." I told Holley, and ran out of the room, in the direction Finn's voice was coming from. Luckily I still had that taser Finn had given me, because there had to be about eight men surrounding Finn. I gave them all an electric shock that knocked them unconscious.

"Siddeley?"

"You know me well enough to know that I would follow you."

"You followed me? What did you hear?"

"Everything." I said, smirking.

"Holley! Is she-"

"I had to help you keep the promise that Jacob wouldn't lay a finger on her."

"Thank you, Sid."

Suddenly, we heard Holley cry out in pain. We ran back to the room as fast as we could, only to see a knife pressed against Holley's throat.

…

**Holley's P.O.V.**

As soon as Siddeley left to go save Finn, Jacob began to stir. I gasped. He stood up, grabbed me, pinned my arms behind my back, and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shall I continue what I started before being interrupted?"

I whimpered slightly.

He took his hand off my mouth to reach for a knife, which he pressed against my throat. I cried out in pain. Blood had started to drip down my neck. Next thing I knew, Finn and Siddeley were in the doorway.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Don't move, or she dies." Jacob said.

Finn and Sid froze.

"Good boys! But I'm still gonna kill her."

Finn took a step forward. "Why, you-!"

"Uh uh uu-uh!" Jacob taunted, pressing the knife harder into Holley's neck. She gasped. Blood was now slowly flowing from where the knife was. Finn one again froze.

"F-Finn…go…" Holley gasped out.

"No."

Siddeley gave Finn a look that said, _"Distract him."_

"So, you're just going to kill us? Are you even going to tell C.H.R.O.M.E. what happened to us? Our families?"

"Hmm…Well, I will **defiantly **inform C.H.R.O.M.E. of what I've done. They will be the ones to tell your families. Or…family…" he said looking at Holley. "Because, of course, the amazing, talented, charming Agent McMissile has no family…"

Holley stared at Finn, who looked down at his shoes recalling the horrible day that changed his life…

Siddeley, who has known Finn since they were both ten years old, knew quite well why Finn went to live in an orphanage at the age of fourteen, and also knew that his family was not a subject he liked to talk about.

"Eh. You can join them soon enough." Jacob said, shrugging.

"Keep my family out of this." Finn growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Jacob said with mock sympathy. "You know what the best part of today will be? I'll kill Miss Shiftwell here, and not only will I kill C.H.R.O.M.E.'s best agent, but I'll finish off the last of the McMissiles, and finish what my father started! My father would be so proud…"

Just as Finn was about ready to tackle Jacob, Siddeley shot Jacob with his taser, but not before Jacob had stabbed Holley in the chest.

**8O…Yup. I think Holley really is dead this time. Better add that to the growing list of "Amount of times Holley was almost/was deliberately killed this month"! I know, this chapter was kinda short, but the next chapter is on its way! And I decided to add a little bit of Finn's past. The last of the McMissiles!? O.o Next chapter up soon!**


	17. Flashback

**Chapter 17! Is Holley alive, or dead? O.o Find out now, for only $29.99! Just kidding! Now, children…READ! AND ENJOY! Seriously. Oh, and, this chapter is sorta violent…it's mostly Finn's flashback of the day his family was killed. READ!**

Chapter 17: Flashback

Finn didn't realize he was screaming until his throat hurt.

He didn't realize he had fallen over until he saw Siddeley stand over him and help him up.

He didn't realize he was crying until he saw his tears drip on to the floor.

He didn't realize Holley Shiftwell was dead until after he spent a few minutes with his ear over her non-beating heart.

Seeing Holley's lifeless body reminded Finn of what happened to every member of his family over twenty years ago…

_Finn McMissile was fourteen years old. He had a family that loved him, a mother, a father(who was a spy), and his eleven siblings. He had a big house. He was rich. He had a two best friends, Siddeley and Leland. He had everything he could ever ask for. Until one day._

_The McMissile family reunion was held in the backyard of Finn's mansion every year.. Everyone with the last name was there. Finn's mother, father, and siblings, his aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, great aunts, great uncles…there were so many. Little did the McMissiles know, there was also a man attending whose last name was not McMissile, but Burkins…_

_Finn's family allowed him to bring Siddeley and Leland along to the reunion picnic every year, since he was such a close friend. Sadly, Leland couldn't attend this year. That probablly saved his life. Meanwhile, Finn and Siddeley were chatting while seeing which one of them could spit watermelon seeds furthest, when they heard a gunshot and a cry of pain._

"_Auntie Lisa!?" Finn shouted at his family member that had fallen over. Another shot was heard, this time knocking over his grandfather. Siddeley's eyes widened._

"_Finn! We have to get out of here!"_

"_But , Sid, my family!"_

"_Would want you to be safe! Come on, mate!" Siddeley yelled over the screams and panic as another one of his aunts were shot. _

_The two friends ran towards the forest near the house. Finn made the mistake of looking behind him. Multiple family members were lying on the ground in pools of blood. Among the laying down, Finn spotted his mother, sister Linda, brother Michael, cousin Patrick…_

_Finn quickly turned back around. He and Siddeley finally stopped to rest in the hollow tree they, along with Leland, had discovered a few years ago. It became their "secret base". They all looked up to Finn's father, and all wanted to be spies when they grew up, just like him. _

_The tree's trunk was about five feet in diameter, with a small "rabbit hole" at the bottom of the trunk, big enough for a child to fit through. They had recently put a ladder inside the tree, so they could climb up to the narrow platforms they had built, where they could stand and look out of the peep holes they had carved high in the tree. At the very top of the tree, there was the biggest platform, with the biggest peep hole. There were three pairs of binoculars up there. Finn and Siddeley both took a pair, and looked towards the house._

_Finn's heart stopped._

_Blood was everywhere. The bodies of his family members were everywhere. There were a few survivors, who were behind Finn's father, protected by him. The survivors were two of his sisters, Jen and Safire, four of his brothers, James, Fred, John, and Tomas, his cousin Kathleen, his grandmother, and Uncle Earl. Finn's father appeared to be talking to the gunman. Finn would never forget that face. The face of, who he would later be told, David Burkins._

_What the gunman did next made Siddeley have to cover Finn's mouth to prevent him from screaming. His father was shot by the man, without hesitation or remorse. He did the same to his remaining family members. Even Kathleen, his three year old cousin._

_Siddeley saved Finn's life that day. However, what David Burkins did that day changed Finn's life forever. Finn didn't cry. He barley talked. That was the day he got into the habit of keeping his emotions balled up inside, and not express them. With no alive family, he was sent to an orphanage. Siddeley's parents considered adopting Finn, but Burkins had also changed Siddeley's life forever. Leland's parents wanted nothing to do with the boy that influenced their only son to want to be a spy. C.H.R.O.M.E., seeing Finn's father was the legendary Christopher McMissile, adopted him for training. Finn insisted they also adopt Siddeley, who was one of his best friends and shared his dream of becoming a spy of some sort. _

_Finn trained as a field agent, while Siddeley trained as a C.H.R.O.M.E. pilot. When Leland finally convinced his parents to let him become a spy, he went along with Finn and also trained as a field agent. Years later, Finn was finally ready for his first mission. Leland, having started training a year later than Finn, was not. But soon would be. Finn's first mission was to protect a girl from David Burkins, the man who killed his family. The girl's name was Holley Shiftwell. She and her twin brother had turned twelve that day, and needed to be kept safe during their party. As soon as Finn laid eyes on her, he knew, somehow, he would see her again, especially since the agency believed she would one day be a spy for them. So protect her he did. He was almost spotted by the girl, but managed to finish the mission successfully. A couple more years past, and Finn's missions became more dangerous. Leland had become his partner,(until he was killed on the oil rig, that is)and Siddeley flew them across the world in his new agency jet. Finn even earned himself an informant by the name of Tomber. _

_From time to time, Finn did see Holley Shiftwell, who was a technical, not a field agent, around the agency, but paid her no attention. After the years, he forgot about her. Until one night in Tokyo, they were scheduled to meet for a mission. Finn's memory came back to him, but ignored it, seeing that it wouldn't help the mission what so ever._

_A few years of being Holley's partner passed, and he began to express emotion more, his old habits began to disappear, all because of Miss Shiftwell. Why? He had no idea. _

He now knew. He let all the emotion he'd been holding in for the last twenty-one years spill out, as he watched C.H.R.O.M.E.'s medical agents carry Holley's lifeless body away.

**OMG…Anyone else guess Finn and Siddeley had and extremely rough childhood? I can't believe I wrote what happened in Finn's past… O.o Really sad…And who saw what happened to Holley coming!? Review if you were either like, "WHAT!?", or if you stopped reading for a second and/or reread the shocking sentence that explained what happened to Holley... WHY, HOLLEY!? WHY!?**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing;**

**AmyArt13: Yeah, poor Finn. And, Holley died. I can't believe I did that! Maybe Finn will wake up sleeping next to Mater to find that everything was just a bad, sick dream…**

**Mere: Suspense it my thing! And the beginning of the chapter must have really shock you, huh? Like I said, maybe it's all just Finn's nightmare…But maybe not! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	18. Clouds

**Chapter 18!? Yay! I think…**

**Thanks to the following reviewer-s;**

**Mere: 'Nother chapter is here!(But it's not the last! :D)**

**AmyArt13: Yeah, I almost cried while writing that part. Who would have thought? Wasn't Finn and Said's tree-fort cool?**

**Enjoy. Or cry. Whichever works.**

Chapter 18: Clouds

Finn woke up to see Siddeley standing over him. He looked over to his right. Holley still had a knife in her chest.

"Finn, GET UP!"

"What happened?"

"A guard came and hit you over the head RIGHT after Jacob stabbed-"

"Holley!" He yelled suddenly. He crawled over to her. Tears began pouring down his face.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Finn, she's still alive, you know!"

"What?"

"Must've hit you _too _hard…" Siddeley mumbled.

"Holley!? Holley, can you hear me?"

"F-Fi…"

Finn removed the knife from her chest. She was losing more blood than when she was shot!

Holley felt dizzy. Her chest felt like it had a whole in it(which it did, but, she means like, a whole was carved out of her or something…). And all she could see was Finn. She could die happily now.

"Holley!?"

Holley managed to raise her hand, which Finn took hold of.

"_I love you, Finn." _She whispered.

Holley didn't want to die. But she wasn't going to complain to Finn. She was getting more and more dizzy. The door to the room just disappeared.

"Holley, stay with me, _please…"_

Where Siddeley was standing had now faded to black. _This is what it felt like to die…Everything slowly fading to black…_

"HOLLEY!" the panicked call of her name was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black.

…

Holley was surrounded by white light. That was it. And…_clouds?_

She began to walk around. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Why, your dead, of course!" Holley spun around. The voice had come from none other than her grandmother.

"G-Grandma?"

"Come here, love."

Holley did as she was told.

"Now. Explanation. Right. You were killed."

Holley began to panic. _What about Finn!? He did say he loved me back, so wouldn't he be heartbroken if I just…died!?_

Holley's grandmother continued. "Your body is currently at the Radiator Springs hospital. Blimey, that fellow with that moustache really cares about you, love! He's been waiting outside your room for hours eating his heart out! You'd think a grown man wouldn't have so many tears to cry-"

"What? Where's Finn? He's crying?"

"You want to see, love?" Holley's grandmother said, bringing down a cloud and molding it into the shape of a mirror. An image appeared on it. There was Siddeley, who was slightly crying, hugging Finn and patting him on the back while sobs wracked Finn's body.

A tear slid down Holley's cheek. She couldn't stand to see Finn like this.

"Would you like to go back?"

"What?"

"Once you get into heaven, there's no going back, love. Same with purgatory. But here," Holley's grandmother said motioning around her. "Is before all that. Very few people are sent here. It's where you can make a decision. Go back, or stay."

"Are you crazy? Go back! I can't let Finn cry his lungs out!"

"Very well, then. Go make me a great-grandmother, now would you?"

Holley stared at her grandmother. "What? You think I can't see everything you do?"

Holley chuckled nervously. "Riiiight. But, how do I go back, exactly?"

Holley's grandmother motioned to a break in the clouds behind her. "You ever gone skydiving, love?"

"WHAT!?"

"No, just kidding! No falling. You just return to your body. Oh, and be prepared for the excruciating pain when you wake up!" she called.

"What?" Holley said, slightly panicked, but it was too late. She fell through the portal.

…

Finn really _was_ crying his lungs out. He was unable to save Holley. He felt helpless. It was twenty-one years ago all over again…

Just then the door to Holley's hospital room slammed open.

"Mr. McMissile! Hurry! It's a miracle!"

Finn jumped up and ran into the room after the nurse. _Holley was breathing again._ Finn was crying again. But this time, tears of joy. Holley didn't leave him. And now he would make sure she never left him again.

"She should wake up any second!" the nurse said excitedly. The doctor spoke up. "Miss Hovland? I believe we should give them some time alone."

"Yes sir!"

After the doctor and nurse left, Holley began to stir. Finn pulled up a chair to the hospital bed, sat down, and took Holley's hand.

**Holley's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see or hear anything, but grandma wasn't kidding about the pain. It was _worse _than excruciating. It hurt to breathe. I soon heard voices. I heard in the distance, Mr. McMissile, come quick! It's a miracle!"

Miracle? What's a-oh. Right. I was dead. I tried to move, open my eyes, something. It didn't work. I heard the doctor and nurse leave, then felt someone gently take my hand. I knew by the touch that it was Finn's hand. _Finn. _I wanted to see him more than anything. Looking at him would lessen my pain. Hearing his voice would make me feel safe. I heard him speaking to me.

"Holley?" he whispered. I could hear that he was crying. I tried to pen my eyes again. Nothing. I had to somehow show Finn that I could hear him! But how? Wait, he was holding my hand! I gave his hand a small squeeze with all the strength I had. If someone else had been holding my hand, they wouldn't have felt it. But I knew Finn would feel it. At least he had proof that I was alive.

**Not really much to say for this chapter. It was kinda short, but, what are ya gonna do? I GOT YOU THERE, DIDN'T I!? THOUGHT HOLLEY WAS DEAD FOR GOOD? HA HA HA! XD APRIL FOOLS! (even though it's August…) Next chapter up soon. I think this story will only have like, two or so chapters. But I'm pretty sure I'll make a sequel! **


	19. A Lot to Tow

**CHAPTER 19! This story is, sadly, almost over. Or is it? O: (3 This chapter will be focused more on what happened in Radiator Springs after David Burkins died up to the last chapter. Mostly Mater's point of view. Maybe some of Lightning's.**

**Thank you to;**

**Mere: Aw, fine…I won't finish her off for good… :) **

**AmyArt13: Hopefully Holley will stay alive, this time! :)**

Chapter 19: A Lot to Tow.

**Mater's P.O.V.**

I tells you what, the last couple of days have been a lot ta tow, it was real hard for Finn an' Miss Holley too…I was really happy to learned that Finn and Miss Holley is gonna stay in Radiator Springs for their time off! They said they was landing in the airport instead of by the town. I told them I gonna pick them up if they wanted.

It was nice to see them again! I haven't done seen them since the hospital! They done looked purty disappointed though when I come with my tow truck…aw well. They was gonna have a blast when we's got ta town!

When they was checked into the Cozy Cone, I asked them ta come with me ta Flo's. Everyone else had ta knows they was here, too!

After the lights done went out in the café, Flo and Sheriff thunk it had somethin' ta do with Finn and Miss Holley's last mission. Finn done said, they needed ter go back to the motel, and check somethin'.

By mornin', Finn and Miss Holley was missin'. I should know, I'm the one who checked on dem first thing in the mornin'! The door was unlocked, and I thunk, "That's weird, right there…" 'cause Finn always locks the done door…no one was inside the room, so I went to Sheriff.

"Sheriff!" I yelled runnin' down the street.

"What the problem, Mater?"

"Finn an' Miss Holley is missin'!"

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"They's gone!"

There was murmured from the people around, echoing what I done said. Red almost ran way crying, but fer once, held it in, seein' that they might not have been kidnapped er somethin'…

"Everyone? We need to create a search party for Finn and Holley. If Flo's theory last night was correct, they could be in considerable danger."

"Either that, or they're hiding somewhere makin' out…" Ramone whispered to Luigi, who nodded.

"Ramone!" Flo scolded.

"What? It's a possibility, man." Luigi, Guido, and Fillmore nodded in agreement. Sarge on the other hand, didn't approve of the idea, neither

"Nonsense! Finn is an agent that takes his job very seriously, and would not put himself in danger by starting a relationship! Especially with his partner…"

"I done agree with ya." I done told Sarge.

Sheriff and Flo nodded. Just then, Lighnin' and Miss Sally drove over.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lightnin' asked.

"Finn an' Miss Holley is missin'!"

"Missing?" Sally repeated.

"It's true, man." Ramone done said. "We can't find them anywhere! Dude, they must have a really good hiding spot…"

"And why would they be hiding?" Sally asked.

Ramone done opened his mouth to answer, but Flo put her hand over his mouth.

"Drop it, honey." Flo done said to Ramone.

Lightning looked at Mr. The King(**who was staying in Radiator Springs for the time being**) looking confused.

"Ramone thinks the reason they're missing is because they're hiding somewhere having a make-out session." Mr. The King told Lightnin'.

Lightnin' an' Miss Sally looked at him like he is crazy.

"What, man? It could-" Flo's hand was over his mouth again.

When it was determined that Finn an' Miss Holley were indeed missin', Sheriff called Siddeley over to Radiator Springs. While theys was inside Siddeley's jet, I was talkin' ta Lightning.

"I just hope they's okay…"

"Don't worry, Mater. Remember when you told me about how you escaped Big Ben, and later so did Finn and Holley? Maybe this time will be just like that. They'll find a way to escape."

"Thanks, buddy."

…

Siddeley done said that he done found out where Finn an' Holley is, then Finn done called him to tell him that they done escaped! Good fer dem! He done said Miss Holley gots a concussion though…

After they were back and safe, around noon, I done asked Finn ta meet me an' Lightnin' at the café. He did, but he done left a couple hours later, around four o' clock. After a minute, I noticed tha' Finn left his whatchamacallit! I had to return it to him. I picked it up, and walked to the motel. I didn't done remember what room they was in, so I stopped at the desk ta ask Miss Sally.

When I gots to Finn an' Holley's room, I knocked, 'cause everyone tolds me it's "impolite" to "barge in", and Finn locks the door. After I knocked, Finn opened the door.

"Hi-ya Finn, ya left yer whatchamacallit at Flo's." I said, handing him the think that looked like a pen, but really wasn't. (I done found that out the hard way…)

"Oh my, thank you, Mater…" Finn said. Hey…he looks like he done been cryin'!

"Ya OK, Finn? Ya look like you've done been cryin' er somethin'… Wait, where's Miss Holley?" I noticed Holley wasn't in the room.

"…I have to go, Mater."

"Is she OK?"

"No…I don't believe she is…"

Well that was weird…I wondered what happened ta Miss Holley. I watched Finn runned down the street faster than Lightnin' done goes in his racecar. He done was headin' for Siddeley's jet…

…

Next thing I knowed, Finn an' Miss Holley was back! I ran over to 'em ta greet 'em, but I sawed that Finn an' Siddeley were carrying Holley ta-gasp! Da hospital? What happened ta Miss Holley this time? _Whatever is was, it ain't good…_I done thought when I sawed that Finn was cryin' again! Suddenly, Lightnin' was standin' next ta me. I done started to walk over to Finn, Siddeley, and Miss Holley when Lightnin' grabbed my shoulder. I done looked at him, and he shook his head at me. Why did I gots ta leave Finn an' Holley alone? They was my friends, and I gots ta comfort dem…

'Bout an hour later, word spread through town that Miss Holley had done died. Lighnin' let me cry on his shoulder. He was like the brother I'd never gots. Miss Holley was my friend, after all. Once my girlfriend too, so I was done real sad when I done gots the news. Miss Sally also comforted me. I wanted ta go visit Finn, but Lighnin' an' Miss Sally said that when Siddeley done told dem the news, he also told dem that Finn was cryin' his lungs out! Poor Finn…an' poor Miss Holley…I sure do hopes she's done went ta heaven. She done was the putiest, smartest, and nicest lady in the world…

**Yeah…I just wanted to put Mater's point of view on the story, partly because I wanted to, and mostly because I want to annoy you by making you wait yet another chapter to get back to Finn and Holley! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter should be up soon. Can you believe this story will be 20 or more chapters? I sure can't…Please review. (3 Oh, wanna hear a funny thing thing that happened to me today? If you don't I don't care. Ok, so my dad just got back from a bussiness trip today, so we went out th lunch at Denny's. While we were driving there, my dad said,"While we're out here, lets stop at the Guitar Center!" And my mom said sarcastically, "Yeah, and let's also stop by Joann Fabrics!" And my youngest brother started an argument by saying, "Hey! I like the Guitar Center!" because our mom obviously didn't. Soon everyone was talking at once(except for me), so I yelled,"UGH! Turn up the music so I don't have to listen to you people!" And my dad thought that was funny...Now that I think about it, it really wasn't a funny story...Oh well. I wanted to share it...**


	20. Awake

**Chapter 20! Holley's still in the hospital. Oh, and, I made some revisions the chapter FLASHBACK, because I forgot to mention Leland Turbo being part of Finn's childhood. Oh, and if anyone's wondering why Holley is suffering worse from her knife-wound than from her gun-wound, is because when she was shot, she received immediate medical help. When she was stabbed, Finn and Sid had to fly her all the way from Brazil to Arizona, so it was a little bit before she was treated. That's why she died in the hospital.**

**Thank you to…**

**Mere: I'm glad. I hope I got Mater's speech and personality close to how it is in the movies.**

**AmyArt13: Woah! No need to eat any of your body parts, the next chapter came soon after the previous…And I'm glad everyone liked Mater's point of view. :)**

**Enjoy chapter 20.**

Chapter 20: "Awake"

**Holley's P.O.V.**

I had made several more attempts to move, only to fail. Finn, now certain I could hear him, kept me informed on what went around me. Every time the clock struck a new hour, Finn told me what time it was. Who was visiting me. When the doctor was here. When Siddeley visited, he did the same. Finn stayed with me every second, but Siddeley went around town, so when he came to visit me, he would keep me up to date on what foolish thing Mater did that day, or what remark Ramone made about Finn and I. It was so frustrating, not being able to open my eyes or move at all. Finn told me didn't mind though, as long as I was alive.

One morning, Finn told me he would be gone for the day. That day, Siddeley kept me company. When Finn came back, Siddeley said it was about seven o'clock at night, he said he had a surprise for me.

"Since you lost the necklace I had given you before in Panama, I went out and got you a new one. Like the first one, this one has a silver chain, but unlike the first one, this one has a gem stone in the shape of a star. I remember you once telling me amethyst is your favorite gem stone…" Finn told me, putting the necklace around my neck. I tried to smile. Hopefully Finn noticed. He took my hand, and I squeezed his twice, the number of syllables in "Thank you".

"You're welcome, Holley."

I then felt his lips on mine. How I wished I could kiss him back! I heard Siddeley chuckle.

"What's so funny, Sid?"

"Nothing."

Silence. I could imagine Finn looking at Siddeley with a look that said he didn't believe his answer.

"Alright! Ow! Finn, cut it out!"

Maybe I was wrong…

"It's just, you and Holley have been sneaking glances at each other for so long, and everyone thought you two were **never **going to make a move!"

"What exactly do you mean by "everyone"?"

"Oh, you know. Most of the agency, all the boys here, except Mater, Sheriff, and Sarge, of course. They refused to believe you had romantic feeling for Holley. Sarge and Sheriff's reason was that you're a good agent that takes his job seriously, and wouldn't have feelings of romance for his partner, and Mater…had his own reasons…"

"And which reasons would those be?"

"No idea. Something about following the rules or something, but it really is nearly impossible to understand that chap…"

"Rules?"

"He said you made up a rule where you can't have friends or a relationship as a spy."

"I guess I just broke my own rule, then…" I could tell he was looking at me. I tried to smile again, with hopefully more success. I also tried to open my eyes once again. It was extremely difficult. I felt _way _to weak to do it. But I wouldn't give up. Not this time…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Finn saw that Holley's eyelids were fluttering slightly. She was trying to open her eyes. Finn held her hand.

"You can do it, Holley…" Finn whispered.

Holley tried harder, and harder, until she saw a crack of light. It would be easier to open them now that they were open a crack. Not enough to see anything, but it was still progress. Ever so slowly, Holley's eyes opened.

The first thing she saw was Finn. He was smiling at her. She managed a weak smile back. She tried to lift her arm. It worked! Kind of…when she did ever so slightly raise her arm, she winced in pain, and quickly let it go limp. Every little move she made caused her chest to hurt more than it already did. Instead of moving, she tried to speak.

"F-Finn." She whispered.

He smiled, and kissed her. Grateful she was able to, Holley kissed him back.

"Don't ever leave me again." He told her after breaking apart.

"As long as you don't leave me." She whispered.

"Deal." He said before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Holley? Mind if I go spread the world that your awake?"

"Well, technically, I was already awake…I just couldn't move or talk…" she whispered in response.

"Okay, so can I go spread the word that you can now move and talk?"

"Sure…" she whispered.

"Holley, would you like me to get you a glass of water? Your voice sounds awful…"

"That would be nice…"

After drinking the water Finn got for her, Holley could speak without whispering.

Holley's first visitor was, of course, Mater.

"Hi-ya, Miss Holley! Glad you is awake!"

"Hello, Mater."

"So, you is feelin' better?"

"Not exactly…"

"Oh…"

"I am feeling slightly better though, knowing I'm not going to die any time soon."

"Well that there's good!"

"So, Siddeley done telled me that yous done kissed!"

Holley blushed.

"Siddeley…" Finn said irritably, shaking his head. Finn sighed. "Who else did he tell?"

"I thunk just me…"

"Bring him in here, will you?"

"Sure thing, Finn!"

Moments later, Mater returned with Siddeley. Finn looked at Siddeley with his arms crossed. Both Finn and Holley looked irritated at Siddeley.

"What did I do?" Siddeley asked.

"Who else did you tell?" Finn demanded.

"Tell about what?"

"You know." Holley said, still red in the face.

"Oh…that…" Siddeley chuckled nervously.

Holley groaned, and Finn face-palmed himself and shook his head. Neither of them wanted to leave the privacy of the hospital room, now.

"I didn't tell _everyone…!"_

"Then who did you tell?"

"Uh…Well, I uh…told Mater, but, you probably already knew that…I told Lightning, and Sally, and Flo, and The Sheriff, and-"

"SIDDELEY!" Finn and Holley said simultaneously.

"Sorry…"

"At least you didn't tell the agency…"

"Do you…want me to?"

"NO!" Finn and Holey once again spoke simultaneously.

"Then don't make-out in front of me…"

**Again, not much to say for this chapter. Not much of anything interesting happened, but…whatever. Next chapter should be up soon, but remember: This is my last day of summer vacation. I start school on Monday. Review? **


	21. Cliffside Revenge

**Chapter 21! I think this is the last chapter. Maybe not though, 'cause I still have yet to write it…Well, it's ONE of the last chapters, anyway… By the way, does anyone like my new picture...thingy?**

**Thanks to…**

**Mere: Forever glad you like this story! **

**AmyArt13: LOL! And Holley's gonna stay awake this time. :) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Cliffside Revenge

After Holley was released from the hospital a few days later,(four, to be exact) Finn and Holley had one day left to stay in Radiator Springs. They went to Flo's café for breakfast,(Where Holley was greeted by everyone there)and afterwards drove up to wheel well, suggested by Sally.(**Yes, drove. There's a compartment in Siddeley's jet that holds Finn's blue Aston Martin, and Holley's purple Jaguar.**) They drove up in Finn's car.

"Oh my…" Holley breathed when the water fall came into view.

"It's beautiful…Of course, nothing is as beautiful as _you _though…"

Holley blushed then looked around the waterfall. "It's strange, though…"

"What?"

"We're in the middle of a desert, and yet inside that scorching desert, here, there is a safe haven with trees that are actually green and growing, and a gorgeous source of water…"

"Yes, quite extraordinary…"

"I already see why this is one of the things Mater goes on and on about, and we haven't even made it to the top, yet!"

"That probably means it's even more beautiful up there…"

Soon, they had parked the Aston Martin by the edge of the cliff.

"Terribly nice of Miss Carrera to close the restaurant for today…"

"Yeah…I heard she and Lightning are coming up here later, too…"

Holley walked to the edge of the cliff, and gasped.

"Oh my Lord…"

Finn walked up next to her. His jaw dropped.

"Holy Mary Mother of…"

"Great, isn't it?" A voice from behind them said. They spun around to see Lightning and Sally.

"Indescribable…" Holley told them.

Lightning joined them at the edge of the cliff. "See that over there?" he said pointing to what looked like a large highway. "That's the interstate. After I learned what it did to this town, I've loathed it."

"Mater mentioned something about what the interstate did to your town…"

"Really? What did he tell you? Mater's prone to exaggeration…"

"Found that out the hard way…" Holley stated. "He said something about how your town used to be the interstate, but after the real interstate was built, nobody drove through Radiator Springs anymore…until you came along years later, that is."

"Wow, for once, Mater got the facts straight."

"Not really. He also said that while your town was still in business, he was the mayor, and assistant police officer, assistant fire truck, assistant doctor…"

"How long is that list?"

"Let's just say that he basically assisted everyone in town, and if they couldn't do part of their job, he would do it for them."

"Yep. That's Mater…" Sally said. "So…" She said changing the subject. "Is what Siddeley told us true?"

Finn sighed and placed his hand over his face. Holley blushed.

"The next mission we go on, I'm letting Siddeley fly us to our destination, that's it."

Lightning and Sally laughed.

"Who else did he tell?"

Lightning one again burst out laughing, but Sally stifled it, and said, "Everyone that was in the café when he stood up on a chair, and shouted that he had an announcement to make…" She soon couldn't hold in her laugh.

"And-and, Ramone said, 'I told ya so, man.'" Lightning managed to say before uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, stickers. Calm down, it's not _that _funny…"

"YES IT IS!" Lightning said while laughing.

Holley turned and gazed over the cliff. Then getting an idea, looked up, widened her eyes, and turned to Finn with an evil smile.

"Finn?"

"Oh no-I know that look…"

"What do you say we bring Siddeley up here, and-"

"Holley!" Finn teased.

"What?"

"As funny as that would be…" Finn said shaking his head.

"It's not like we'd drop him! Just…dangle him, to-"

"Holley…" Finn said, still smiling.

Finn grabbed Holley's hands. "How about I dangle **you **over the edge?"

"No! Finn,"

Before Lightning and Sally could respond, Finn and Holley were off the Cliffside, dangling from Finn grappling hook. Lightning stopped laughing, now.

"…Boy is it a good thing you don't have a grappling hook…you know how scared I am of heights…"

"It'd be fun to have a grappling hook…"

"Well once you get one, you can dangle yourself over the edge of the cliff…" Sally teased.

"…I will." Lightning joked.

"You know, you should!" They heard from over the cliff. "The view is much better from here!"

"Sorry, Finn! Sally can barely stand on the edge of the cliff, she's so afraid of heights!"

"That's a shame!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Seriously, we should tie Siddeley up, dangle him over the cliff, and catch him screaming like a girl on video…"

Finn laughed. "Alright. Maybe later…Alright, my arm is coming out of its socket. We should be going up now."

"Alright."

Once Finn and Holley were driving back towards town, it was about noon.

"I'm starving…"

"As am I…Let us stop at the café for lunch."

"Sounds good."

Once Finn's car was parked back inside Siddeley's jet, Siddeley came out of the jet to greet them.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Sid. Want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure."

Once they were seated in a booth at Flo's, Flo came over, and gave Finn and Holley a knowing look.

"Can we _please _dangle Siddeley over the cliff?"

"WHAT!? DANGLE ME OVER A-A CLIFF!?"

That caused all noise in the café to stop, and all heads to turn towards Siddeley.

"Either that, or you don't help us on anymore missions…"

"What did I do?"

Finn and Holley gave him a look that said, "_Like you don't know." _

Soon everyone directed their attention away from the spies.

Flo cleared her throat. "So! Can I get y'all anythin'?" Finn, Holley, and Sid ordered lunch, and were eating happily when-

The café doors banged open. A man with a ski mask and gun entered. "Everyone get on the floor!"

Finn stood up and pointed the gun he was carrying at the robber. "How about you?"

"What kind of random person carries a gun with them?" The robber asked in disbelief.

Holley was standing up with her gun aimed at the robber now, too. "Hypocrite…"

"What-oh. Never mind. Surrender or I shoot."

"Is that gun even loaded?"

"…Yes…"

"If you had to hesitate, I'm pretty sure it's not…"

Just then Sheriff entered the café with a pair of handcuffs. "Thanks, Finn. Holley."

"Finn and Holley!?" the robber said in the same voice of disbelief as seconds before. "As in McMissile!?" said the distant voice of the robber, now being escorted to the impound.

Finn looked at his new watch. "Holley? We should go…"

"Alright. Sid? You don't mind paying, do you? She said, smirking.

"At least they didn't dangle me over a cliff…" he murmured.

"Yet!" Holley called.

"How did you hear that!?"

But Finn and Holley had already left.

…

"Come on, Finn! Pleeeease? Please let's git er done? Jus' for a little while?"

"Mater, for the last time, I am **not **going cow-tipping with you!" Finn said for the tenth time.

"Aw, come one, Finn. I didn't wanna do it the first time, either!" Lightning said.

"Yeah! Hes was all like, 'Imma Lightnin' McQueen! There ain't nothin' I can't handle!' And then when wes gots there, he was all like, 'I ain't doin' this!'. Then I done called him a baby, and he ends up tippin' all of em at one time! We done laughed so hard, it woke up Frank!"

"Plus, I doubt you wanna be with Holley right now…" Lightning added. "All of the girls decided to sleep over at Sally's for your and Holley's last night here…"

"Yeah! So you get ta spend the night with us!"

"Come on, let's go." Lightning said, beginning to pull Finn in the direction of the big field in the distance.

"Yeah, besides!" Mater said. "Who would want to be wit a bunch of girls, prob'ly paintin' each other's nails, and doin' der hair, anyway!"

…

Meanwhile, Sally had stolen Lightning's Xbox for the occasion, and the girls were playing a rather violent war game…

Holley currently had the high score. "Yes!" she yelled.

"If this game is violent, I can't imagine what it must be like when you do this for real, Holley." Flo stated.

"Actually, this is **much **more violent than any of the missions I've ever been on…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but doing it for real, of course, gives me a lot of practice…"

"Well, this beats what he boys are doing, I'm sure!" Sally, who had the second highest score, said.

Holley turned to her once the level was finished. "What are they doing anyway?"

"Well, right now, I'm pretty sure they're still convincing Finn to go cow-tipping with them…"

"Finn? Going cow-tipping?" Holley scoffed. "No way…"

"Like I said, they're probably still convincing him to…"

"Either that, or they're literally dragging him to the field!" Flo said.

…

"Mater, McQueen, let go of me!"

Mater and Lightning were carrying Finn to the field. Mater had hold of his arms, while Lightning had his legs.

"Sorry, Finn!" Mater said. "You is gonna have fun wit us tonight!"

Finn sighed. "Well, why did we have to walk there, exactly?"

"'Cause that's wha we always does!"

When they finally made it to the field, Mater began explaining the 'rules' of cow-tipping.

"Mater, this is ridiculous…"

"That's what I thought too…" Lightning told Finn.

"Jus' watch me, first…" Mater whispered, sneaking up to some cows.

"Knowing Holley, allowing someone to paint her nails, or whatever Mater assumes, is **not **something she would be doing right now…"

"What do you think they're doing? Playing a violent video game on my Xbox?"

"Uh, what, exactly is a, 'Xbox'?"

"It's like a Play Station."

"I'm not aware of what that is, either…"

"It's a system you can plug into your TV and play video games on."

"Ah." _Actually, that probably __**is **__what they're doing…_Finn thought, smiling, only to have his thoughts interrupted by a startled cry from a cow Mater had just pushed over. Finn rolled his eyes as Mater burst out laughing.

**Filler chapter. WARNING: I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter I will upload before I start school, so the next chapter might not be up for a while…or it might be up later today. You never know. I have to go to the store today to buy last-minute stuff for school since tomorrow, I'm visiting some family. Review?**


	22. A Knife

**Thank you reviewer-s! **

**Mere: Siddeley deserved it. Oh, and, thanks. I'm gonna need it.**

**AmyArt13: Isn't it such a good suggestion? **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: A Knife

There was knocking on Sally's door at three in the morning, that woke everyone in the house up. It sounded like frantic pounding. Sally got up, and Holley followed. When they opened the door, Finn was standing there.

"Finn?"

"Holley, you need to come with me."

"Why? Are we leaving already? Is something wrong?"

"No, we're staying. For longer than we planned, in fact. And there is something very wrong."

"Is someone hurt?" Sally asked, slightly worried.

"No." Finn said before adding darkly, "Someone is dead."

"DEAD!?"

"Murdered." Finn said.

"…A resident or tourist?"

"…Resident."

"Is Lightning-" Sally asked. Her question was interrupted.

"No. He's fine."

Finn looked like he was on the verge of tears. Holley noticed.

"Finn?" she asked quietly. He looked up from the floor.

"…Mater's not okay…is he…"

"…No."

Tears began falling down Sally's face.

Holley bolted out of the door, tears flowing down her face. Finn ran after her.

_It can't be true…It can't be true…IT CAN'T BE TRUE!_

Finn caught up with her, grabbed her, and held her in a tight hug. She sobbed on his shoulder. Mater was like a brother to her…sort of… Finn felt the same way towards the tow truck driver.

"Who…" Holley managed to say.

"We should head over to the crime scene…"

"Alright…"

Once they were at Mater's 'house', Finn had to hold Holley's hand to prevent her from running away.

Mater lay on his floor, laying in a pool of his own blood. Be had been stabbed in the heart, the knife still in his chest. Holley recognized the knife immediately. It was the same knife that had been recently stabbed into her chest. The knife of Jacob Burkins. The Sheriff walked up to Finn and Holley.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" He asked, choking back sobs.

"No, we don't have an idea. We have an answer." Holley said, tears still falling freely down her face.

"We do?" Finn asked, looking about ready to cry himself.

"Who?"

"See that knife?" Holley asked them. they nodded sadly. "That is the same knife that was recently stabbed into my chest. Jacob Burkins' knife. It was him. Finn? Contact C.H.R.O.M.E. to be sure that he really did escape."

Finn was shocked at Holley's realization. Now that he thought about it, he was too panicked that there was a knife in Holley's chest to really pay attention to what it looked like. He did as Holley requested, and contacted the agency.

In the morning, Finn, Holley, and The Sheriff called everyone to the courthouse, because it was a good place for meetings. Once all the residents of the town were gathered, Sheriff stepped up to the podium.

"Last night, something tragic happened, that you all should know about."

Everyone was now listening.

"Last night, Mater…was…killed…" Sheriff said in a shaky voice.

Everyone was silent. They all heard him wrong. That had to be it. Red burst into tears and ran out of the courthouse, followed by Luigi and Guido. It was the announcement of Doc's death all over again.

**Lightning's Flashback**

_Last night, Doc told everyone in town(minus tourists) to attend to a meeting in the courthouse at 9:00 the next morning for an announcement. When 9:00 that morning came around, everyone was seated in the courthouse. Doc went up to the podium with a grim look on his face. I had a bad feeling about what he was going to tell us…_

"_I called you all here today to tell you something…important…" he began. "Something you all deserve to know, and something I absolutely hate to say."_

"_Shoot, did the water tower leak again?" Mater said, a goofy grin on his face._

"_No…I…look. There's something wrong with my heart" He paused . "I don't have long to live." And with that said, Doc calmly walked out of the courthouse. Red ran out of the courthouse crying, while everyone else stayed where they were, and stayed silent. All except for me._

"_Doc," I called and ran after him. "Doc!"_

_He stopped and turned. _

"_Doc, this…this can't be true! I-it can't be…please be joking!"_

"_I don't crack jokes often, rookie. And even when I do, they're not like that."_

"_No, Doc, I-I don't believe you, there's gotta be something we can do-"_

"_LIGHTNING!" Doc rarely uses my first name. I was immediately silent. "THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! YOU HAVE TO JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM GOING TO DIE!"_

_I was on the verge of tears. Finally, I spoke."…H-how long."_

"_About a month." Doc said sadly._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Doc, someone I looked up to as a second father, had less than four weeks to live. I couldn't believe Doc. I ran away from him. I left him standing there. Serves him right for telling us of something that horrible! I ran to room one at the Cozy Cone Motel. As I ran, tears started to flow down my face. When I got to my room, I slammed the door and wept on my bed for hours._

I did something very similar to that today, when I was informed my best friend had been murdered. All because he was once mistaken as a spy…

I suddenly felt anger towards Finn and Holley. I glared in their direction, but as soon as I started, I stopped. Holley was looking at me, tears flowing down her face. She…knew how I felt…

I followed Red's lead and ran out of the courthouse as fast as I could. I didn't want to hear any more bad news. Two of the three people that changed my life forever were gone. Forever.

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

As the Sheriff continued to speak of what happened to Mater, Holley couldn't take it anymore. She also ran out of the room. Everyone was too busy with their own sorrow to notice. Everyone except Finn.

Finn finally found Holley in the cow field, sobbing. He couldn't blame her. The field was a distance away from the town, so she could be alone, and Mater had once brought her there two years ago. He walked over to Holley. She was crying too hard to notice.

Holley jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who was touching her. Her vision was blurry, due to all the tears, but she could make out Finn's sympathetic face. She hugged Finn as tight as she could(which was VERY tight…).

After about twenty minutes, Holley's sobs ceased, though tears were still flowing uncontrollably down her face, and she let go of Finn.

"…It's my sister's death all over again…" she finally said.

"You had a sister?"

"She was two years older than me. Her name was Heather. She was my best friend, and my worst enemy. And I loved her with all my heart."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Holley nodded. "It happened when I was nine." She smiled. "I remember the night before, she had a friend over for a sleep over, and while I was sleeping, they dyed my hair all purple. When I woke up, and saw what they did, they're excuse for doing so was that my favorite color was purple…" Her faced turned solemn once again. "Later that day…there was an…accident…"

Finn took Holley's hands. She continued. "While we were at the park, there was some psycho with a knife, who just _decided _to randomly…" her voice trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. "…There were three casualties… an old widow, a dog, and…my sister…" Finn hugged her. "Both my sister and Mater were killed, and both of them murdered the same way…it's…it's just so…_painful…_to think about my sister's death…and now Mater, who I think of as a brother…gets killed, and not only is now dead, but his death reminded me of something I had forgotten after so many years…"

**I felt absolutely HORRIBLE killing Mater off…it was so sad! Mater always seemed like…like he would be around forever! And I have had that vision of how Doc told the town that he was going to die ever since the first time I watched Cars 2…which was in, like, early July. It just seems like a long time…Anyone else on the verge of tears for this chapter? I know I was…And I think this is the last chapter I will upload before school starts, so…next chapter might not be up for a while…But any chapter I upload late, it will always be worth the wait. Promise. Oh, and, I wish to share something with you all. Today, I changed the background picture on my computer to a picture of Finn. My brother's and I share a computer, and the two of them share a side, and I have my own side. I was logging into my side with them standing behind me, because I told them I wanted to show them something on my side, and I forgot that I had changed my background picture, and, yeah. Kinda embarrassing. I told them, "Uhh…I-uh, have no idea how that got there…" XD**


	23. The Funeral

**I had writer's block before this chapter, so I "randomly" asked my brothers, "What would everyone, everyone being the cars from R S, plus Finn and Holley, do if Mater just suddenly…died? Like, if it's after Cars 2 and Mater was killed?" And you know what my youngest brother said? "They would blow the world to smithereens." He said randomly. And my other brother answered, "Phineas would start singing, '**_**I know what we're gonna do, today! It may sound a bit cliché, but we'll build a roller coaster, but this time with song, and dancing! **_**He skipped to the refrain because he didn't know the next part. **_**Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today, Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today, hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do todaa-aaa-aaay…" **_**They never take anything I ask seriously…**

**Thanks to:**

**AmyArt13: Yeah…my brothers are pretty close on age so it's not that bad, but still…**

**Mere: I'M SO SORRY! But, it really did kill me to kill off Mater…sniff, it had to be done…I don't know why yet, but it had to be done…**

**Oh, and, this is DEFINEANTLY the last chapter I post before I start school. Or not. I mean, I start school tomorrow, but if I find the time to do two today…**

Chapter 23: The Funeral

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Mater's funeral was held the next day. Nobody wanted it to be held so quickly, but decided Mater deserved to be put to rest right away. He was such a good person, and Burkins just killed him. I hate to say it, but that's worse than trying to kill Holley! I mean, Mater was just an innocent tow truck driver…

Holley didn't come out of the motel. She said she would come to the funeral, but until then, she stayed on her bed, and wept.

Sheriff had closed off the town, so we could have Mater's funeral without any tourists. He had invited Mater's family over, also. Mater had a mother, and five siblings, two boys and three girls. That meant that there was an equal amount of boys and girls of the children of Mater's family…until now…

One of Mater's sisters walked over to me. She looked about five.

"Is…is you Mr. McMissile?" she was crying. I knelt down in front of her so we could see eye to eye.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Millie…"

"Hello, Millie. How old are you?"

"I'm six…"

"Oh, you're a big girl…" she smiled.

"Was Mater your friend?"

"He was a very close friend…"

"He tolds us that you was a spy…"

"I am."

"How did he die?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. "A…very bad man…killed him…"

"Since you is a spy, you'll catch the very bad man, won't you?"

"Yes."

Another one of Mater's siblings came over. He looked about ten.

"Millie, we-oh. Hi."

"Hello."

"Is…you is, Mr. McMissile, right?"

"You can call me Finn, if you want."

"I'm Ryan…I'm eleven…So…you is Mater's spy friend?"

"Yes."

"He said somethin' about another spy too…"

"Holley. She in the motel."

"Ain't she comin' to the funeral?"

"Yes, she promised she would attend the funeral, but right now, she is too sad to go anywhere…"

"Oh…"

"Why is your voice funny?" Millie asked me. I smiled.

"Molly, his voice isn't 'funny', it's just different because he's from England. You're from England, right?"

I nodded. "London."

"So, how did…how did Mater…"

"A very bad man killed him…" Millie said.

Mater's mother walked over. I stood up.

"Mr. McMissile?" her voice was shaky.

I nodded. She shook my hand. "Please, call me Finn."

The rest of Mater's family followed her.

"Kids, this is Mater's secret agent friend, Finn. Why don't you introduce yourselves? I'm goin' to go speak with the Sheriff…"She said walking away.

Finn turned his attention to the group of five before him.

"Alright, it seems I have already met these two," I said motioning to Mollie and Ryan. "What are all your names?"

A teenage girl spoke up. "I'm Miley…I'm fifteen…"

A teenage boy a little older than her spoke next. "I'm Trevor, I'm eighteen."

A girl in her twenties spoke last. "And I'm Stefanie…I'm twenty-one. And Mater was the oldest…"

"How did our brother die?" asked Miley.

"He was…killed…"

"By who!?"

"A man named Jacob Burkins. He and his father also tried to kill my partner and I twice, hospitalizing her both times."

"Mater told us you had a partner…where is she? Hailey, right?"

"Actually, Holley. And she's in the motel."

"She is comin' to the funeral, right?"

"Yes, but she's extremely sad about what happened, and hasn't left since yeaterday…We both thought of Mater as a brother…"

Mater's siblings showered me with questions.

"So…you're from England?"

"Yes."

"Is Holley?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Is being a spy cool?"

"Have you ever gotten shot on a mission?"

"Is Holley your girlfriend?" Was the innocent question asked by Millie that silenced everyone.

"Um…n-no…not exactly…"

"So, how old is Holley?" Stefanie asked.

"I believe she's twenty-two."

"Would she mind if we met her now?"

"I'll go see, if you wish." Mater's siblings nodded in agreement. I walked towards the motel.

When I walked into our room, Holley was just as I left her; lying down on the bed on her stomach, her head in her arms, sobbing. I sat down on her bed and stroked her head. She continued to cry, then after a minute looked up.

"Holley?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Mater's family would like to meet you…"

"Alright…allow me ten minutes to get ready…"

She got up, and went into the bathroom.

As promised, ten minutes later, she came out showered, dressed, and hair brushed. She slipped her heel-boots on.

"Ready?"

She nodded. I took her hand and led her where Mater's siblings were waiting. They introduced themselves to her.

"It's terribly nice to meet you all…"

Just then, Siddeley walked over. "Finn, there you are. I just finished speaking with-oh. Hello…"

"Sid, these are Mater's siblings." I turned to Mater's siblings. "This is Siddeley."

Mater's siblings introduced themselves for the third time today.

"Is you a spy too?" Millie asked him.

"Sort of. I fly Finn and Holley to their missions in my jet."

"Did you fly them here?"

"Yup."

"Can you fly us? We've never been in a jet befores…" Millie asked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" said Ryan.

"Maybe…Of course, it would have to be okay with your mother…"

"Maybe you can fly us back home!"

"But we drove here, what about the car?"

"If your mother allows me to fly you all home, there's a car-compartment in the jet. It can hold up to four cars. Right now, it has Finn and Holley's cars in it."

"Cool!"

Eventually, Mater's mother came over. "Alright, kids. Let's go prepare for the funeral…"

"We should probably go get ready too…" I told Holley.

"Alright…"

…

Holley had changed into a black business dress that came down a little past her knees. She still wore her boots, and straightened her hair for the occasion. Despite what she was dressed for, she looked beautiful. I had changed into formal black pants, and a suit jacket. I walked over to Holley.

"You look beautiful…" I said, hugging her.

"…I don't want to go…"

"Neither do I, but it is respectful to Mater that we attend…"

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Almost everyone attending the funeral went up to the front with something to say about Mater.

Lightning talked about how this was just like when Doc died, and that now two of the three people that changed his life for the better were gone. He also said, with tears in his eyes, that Mater was, and always will be, his best friend, and the brother he never had.

Sally talked about how when her car broke down here after leaving California, Mater towed it to Ramone's to get it fixed, and on the way they chatted and became very good friends. She also said he was too much of a good person to die…

Most of the townsfolk went up. So did Mater's family. All of Mater's siblings said Mater was always there for them; that he was the perfect big brother. Finn and Holley stayed in their seats. They felt out of place. Everyone here had known Mater for at least ten years, and they had only known him for two. Holley didn't say anything. In front of everyone, anyway. After everyone went home, and Finn led Mater's family to the motel, she walked over to Mater's grave.

"Hello, Mater. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone, because I knew I would cry. I am SO sorry this happened…" tears started streaming down her face. "It's all my fault…We could have caught Jacob before he did this to you, but…I was weak…and…we couldn't secure him tight enough…Finn was too worried about my life…if I wasn't helpless…then we could have made sure Jacob was secure in prison…Sometimes I wonder why I even became a spy…it just puts the people I love in danger…Mater, _I am so sorry…_I should be dead…not you…" She just knelt in front of Mater's grave, sobbing that she was sorry.

…

Finn soon noticed Holley wasn't with him. He went back to where they had buried Mater, and he heard everything she said. She was now uncontrollably sobbing in front of Mater's grave. Finn walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. He knelt down next to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Holley. Mater knows that it's not your fault…" Finn gently rocked her back and forth to calm her down. He kissed her tear-stained cheek. "It's not your fault…"

**I was CRYING while writing this chapter! It's just so sad…yay, Finn and Holley fluff! I used that term correctly, right? I'm still new to fan fiction…this is only my first story…I start school, TOMORROW! Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it. The good news about starting school this year, is that my homeroom teacher had an English accent, and I'm running out of British phrases that Finn, Holley, and Siddeley can say for my story…or I guess I can just re-read the Harry Potter series…**


	24. Visit

**Chapter 24. Thank you to the following people who reviewed; **

**AmyArt13: I know…I was crying when Holley was crying at his grave…And, thanks. First day is only a half day, but still…**

**Mere: At least she knew his last name…And at least she referred to him, my brothers are so sick of me mentioning Cars 2 all the time. Yesterday, we made this lego missile launcher, and I asked if we could put "Mc" in front of the missiles…they lost it. And the story is moving from sad, to embarrassing for Finn and Holley as this chapter goes along…**

Chapter 24: Visit

A month had passed since Mater's death. Finn and Holley had caught Jacob Burkins soon after they left Radiator Springs, and C.H.R.O.M.E. had sentenced him to death. He requested it. He just wanted to be with his father…

Finn and Holley had returned to London, back to their apartments. The time was 1:23 pm. Holley was sitting in her…sitting room with Siddeley, looking at a picture of Mater. There was a knock on her door.

"It's open!" She called. Finn walked in.

"Finn? Do we have another mission?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you were doing. Hello, Siddeley."

"Well, I'm not really doing anything at the moment…"

Finn noticed the picture of Mater. "Still miss him?"

"Yeah…"

Finn sat down in a chair near her. He took her hand. "I as well…"

"He didn't deserve to die…"

"I know…"

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Holley stood up and walked over. "Mum? Dad? Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Just decided to visit you. We received the news about your friend…"

"Oh…Well, do come in…Just have a seat in the sitting room…"

Mr. and Mrs. Shiftwell stopped walking when they saw Finn and Siddeley. Harry, on the other hand, smiled when he saw them, and continued walking.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Shiftwell. Hello, Harry."

"…Hello…"

"How've you been, Finn? Siddeley?" Harry asked.

"Mum? Dad? You remember my partner, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Why don't you sit down?"

Holley's parents sat down. Holley followed her lead.

"So…any recent missions lately?" Harry asked.

"Not since about a month ago when we captured Jacob Smith, no."

"This…Jacob Smith…" Mr. Shiftwell said. "He was the same man that almost killed you, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Oh," he said turning to look at Finn. "And who's fault was that, again?" he asked, eyes narrowed at Finn.

"No one's, dad. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's just…are not partners supposed to protect each other?"

"Yes…are you suggesting Finn doesn't protect me?"

"No no! Not at all…" Mr. Shiftwell still glared at Finn.

"Daddy, I know when you're lying…" Holley said.

"How many times have you almost died, just this year? How many times in the two years you've had a new partner?"

"At least twenty…but that has nothing to do with Finn! The life of a field agent is dangerous!"

"Yes, it is, and he's the one who changed you into a field agent in the first place!"

"It could have happened with anyone, dad…"

"And Finn? Two years ago, Holley became your _new _partner, correct?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Might I ask what happened to your old one?"

Finn sadly looked down at the ground.

"He's not around anymore, is he?"

"N-no…sir…"

"Dad, Finn is sensitive about that subject…And Finn and his partner were assigned separate missions when it happened…And Finn and I are permanent partners, meaning we are always assigned to the same missions…"

Suddenly, Mr. Shiftwell jumped up, and put his face in front of Finn's. "Listen, chap, if I get ONE MORE phone call telling me that my baby girl is in the hospital dying of blood loss, or ANYTHING for that matter, I am going to C.H.R.O.M.E., and personally telling them to get Holley a new partner! I will NOT allow Holley to have the same fate as Heather-!" he stopped talking. The entire Shiftwell family cringed at the mention of their now deceased family member's name.

"…I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, sir…"

"How do you know? It's not like you've ever had a child taken away from you…"

"No, but I have had a family member taken away from me. All of them, in fact."

"P-pardon?"

"When I was fourteen, the same man who attempted to murder Holley, and succeeded in murdering Mater, also murdered every single person with the last name 'McMissile'. My parents, eleven siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents…Siddeley saved my life that day…" he said, pointing over at Siddeley.

"Killed my family, too." Siddeley pointed out.

Holley stood up and walked over to Finn.

"Oh…Finn…I had no idea that's what Jacob was talking about…" She said, hugging him.

"Don't I get a hug?" Siddeley asked.

"I'm not dating yo-" Holley clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed slightly. "Shoot, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah…" Finn said sliding his hand over his face.

"Busted…" Siddeley whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Shiftwell looked from Holley, to Finn, to Holley again.

"Wait…you're…but you said you were spy partner…how…"

"The last mission they were on together, they 'discovered' something, or something…" Siddeley stated.

Finn sighed. "Do be quiet, Siddeley…"

"Um, I think it's about time I become no longer invisible, and have a say in this…" Harry said. "Finn, Holley, and Siddeley, come with me."

"Why me?" asked Siddeley.

"Because your awesome, and I need you."

"…I don't know how to respond to that…"

"Your _help."_

"Oh. That, I can do."

They all gathered in Holley's bedroom. Harry turned to Holley.

"Holley, you do realize the mistake you just made, right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you remember the last time mum and dad met one of your boyfriends?"

"Please…do NOT remind me…"

"Why, what happened?" Siddeley asked.

"If Holley doesn't want to talk about it, let's just say, not including Finn, that Holley has had only two relationships with a boy in her entire life, and that's because of what our parents tell them…"

"Um, Holley? When did you become a spy?" Siddeley asked.

"Field agent, or desk agent? Because you know when I became a field agent…"

"Desk agent."

"I was eighteen."

"Oooookaaaay…that's young…and no relationships while an agent?"

"No."

"Only two in your entire life living with your parents?"

"ALRIGHT! I THINK WE GET IT! I DIDN'T DATE A LOT!? WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THAT? I bet _you _didn't …"

Siddeley blushed. "Holley can read minds…" he whispered to Finn.

"No she can't, it's obvious…"

"Well how many did _you _have, Agent McMissile? Surely all those nights you went to the movies or out to dinner were not alone…"

"Siddeley, I have no intention of discussing my past…"

Siddeley turned to Holley and Harry. "In three years, Finn had about sixty dates, maybe even more than that…"

"You actually kept track!?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Every single night you went out, you left me, alone and bored!"

"Finn?" Harry asked. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Depends on the question…"

"Well, you're going to be asked something very similar by our parents…"

"Alright…"

"How many of those dates did you…you know…sleep with?"

Finn stiffened. "Uhhh…none? Harry, I was raised as a gentleman…"

"Well, they're going to ask you that, and if you've ever done it to Holley, and tell you to never do it…Holley, by letting that slip out, you just made Mum and Dad stay the night, possibly the week…"

Holley sighed. "Yes, I understand tha-" Holley stopped. "Hey…I only have _one _extra bed in my apartment…but Finn also has an extra bed…"

Harry saw where this was going. "Good idea! I call your extra bed, Holley!"

"Wait, no! You're going to leave me, _alone _with your crazy parents!?"

"Yes, all you have to do is act like your charming polite self, and you'll be fine! Maybe explain to them relationships when you're a spy…"

"I shall die tonight…"

**Poor Finn…this story is going on longer than expected…Oh well! I start school, THIS MORNING! I woke up two hours early so I could finish writing, and upload this chapter…Oh, and, I have begun to write a new story! It's not uploaded yet, but you might wanna keep an eye out for it, it's called "What If". Next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	25. 111

**This story is going on for longer than expected… Thanks to:**

**Mere: I know…Holley's parents are evil…**

**AmyArt13: I thought that'd be a reasonable number…'cause, I mean, Finn is adored by every female he meets, right? Basically, the girls asked him out. Not the other way around…Poor Siddeley!**

Chapter 25: 111

Finn did, indeed, almost die that night. But, surprisingly, Holley's parents weren't the cause of it…

**Holley's P.O.V.**

At 9:00 that night, Siddeley and I decided to go check on Finn and my parents. I knocked on the door, which my dad opened.

"Dad? Where's Finn?"

"We thought he was with you! Sick bastard probably lied to escape to the bar, or something…"

"Oh no…" Siddeley mumbled. "Jacob didn't have a son, did he?"

"Maybe a sibling…And dad? Finn doesn't drink, and his parents were married." And with that said, Siddeley and I bolted down the hallway.

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So how do we find Finn?"

Siddeley pulled a GPS looking device out. "With my FOLLEY detector!"

"Your…what?"

"You and Finn got new watch and necklace tracking devices, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Whatever. Let's just find Finn.

Five minutes later, they found Finn unconscious in a dark alley. Holley held Siddeley back.

"_Wait…" _she whispered. "_It could be a trap…"_

Holley glanced around at the shadows. Nothing seemed out of place. She stepped forward. Then another step. Then another. No one jumped out at her. She turned and motioned for Siddeley to follow. They approached Finn, and knelt beside him.

Holley checked for a pulse. "He's alive, but not responding. He also has a weak pulse…"

Siddeley took out his cell phone. Normally, someone would call 911 in a situation like this, but for agents, you dial; 111.

"Hello? C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters."

"I'm here with agents McMissile and Shiftwell, and Agent McMissile needs medical attention."

"What's the problem?"

"He's unconscious, and has a weak pulse."

"Tracking your grids now. The rescue team will be there shortly."

"They're on their way."

"Good…" Holley was stroking Finn's hair.

A few minutes later, C.H.R.O.M.E. paramedics carried Finn into a helicopter. Holley and Siddeley went with. He stayed unconscious for the rest of the night, and until 10:00 the next morning…

…

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling horrible. What ever did I do last night that caused me to-wait, this isn't my bed…or my room…Well, at least my Holley is here. Oh look! Siddeley is too! But, no one really cares about him…

"Finn! You're awake!" Holley said noticing my awakening.

"Yes, but…where am I?"

"At the hospital…don't you remember?"

"No…"

"We found you in a dark alley-way. You were unconscious with a weak pulse…"

"Now that I think about it, I do vaguely remember some thugs knocking me out…"

"I wonder who they were…"

"They could be anyone. If I remember correctly, they were speaking a foreign language…I can't identify it now, my head's too foggy…"

"What did they say?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what I heard, then spoke. "Der Kerl sieht bekannt. Then they grabbed me, and started arguing; 'Er ist Finn McMissile! Nein er ist es nicht!'."

"They must have hit you pretty hard, because that's German. They were debating whether you were Finn McMissile or not."

"They're exact words?" Siddeley asked.

Holley rolled her eyes. "He looks familiar, he is Finn McMissile, no he is not."

"German…that makes sense!"

"Why?"

"Because then, another man came out. I couldn't exactly see what he looked like because he was standing in the shadows, but I could tell he was short…and his voice sounded familiar…"

"What did he say?"

"Er ist in der Tat McMissile. Tötet ihn nicht doch, wir brauchen ihn lebend ... für jetzt ..."

"He is indeed McMissile. Don't kill him yet, we need him alive for now…"

"I guess you two saved my life, then."

"But who do we know that's German and wants you dead?" Siddeley asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone we haven't seen for two years…"

…

**Bad Guy Boss P.O.V.**

Two years in prison, I spent planning my revenge. I escaped the other night, and set off to find McMissile. I wasn't able to save my boss; he was too heavily guarded. No matter, in time he would be broken out. I was still very high rank, and could order people around as I choose. Someone entered my office.

"Herr Professor, wir haben alle ausgebrochen, außer für den Chef."  
(Professor, we have everyone broken out, except for the boss.)

I replied, "Dann für jetzt, ich bin ihr Chef. Gehen Sie brechen die Truppen in Abschnitte auf der Basis Jobs."  
(Then for now, I am your boss. Go break the troops into sections based on jobs.)

"Ja, Sir."  
(Yes, sir.)

I sat back in my seat once he had left. Once my new weapon was complete, there would be no more Finn McMissile. I smiled to myself. No more Finn McMissile…

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn. So who's the bad guy? Kinda obvious, isn't it? Midget dude…German…want's Finn dead…he's a professor…henchman of a heavily guarded someone…need I saw more? Next chapter up soon, 'cause this chapter wasn't very long…it was a short filler chapter…**


	26. Grr, Paris? Again?

**Okay, I know I said this story would be about twenty chapters, but, I just can't do it!Thank you to the following who reviewed;**

**AmyArt13: You are correcto! **

**Mere: Yep. Poor Siddeley. He gets his praise at the end of the story…And thanks for asking! It was fine. And, *chuckles*, no. Most of the boys in my grade are dork-idiots, the exception of my brother, and two friends. :) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 26: Grr, Paris? Again!?

"Hey, Professor! What's with all the German guys, here? I can't understand a damn thing they're saying!" Said Acer as he walked in, followed by Grem.

"Yeah!" Grem agreed.

"*Sigh.* Here." They were handed a German to English Dictionary.

"Reading!?" They both groaned.

"You want to understand a damn thing they say, you will have to either look it up as they say it, or study that." Professor Z said curtly.

"…Damn you…" they said walking out of the office.

The Professor just chuckled. "Soon all their work will pay off…"

…

Finn was released from the hospital later that day. Once they had gotten back to their apartments, Holley received a message from C.H.R.O.M.E.. She went into her bedroom to be alone.

"Agent Shiftwell?" the hologram said.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Agent McMissile aware that Professor Zündapp escaped from C.H.R.O.M.E. prison the other night?"

"Very much, sir."

"Well, we need you to track him down."

"What about Agent McMissile?"

"That's just it. He is what Zündapp is after. To keep from succeeding, Agent McMissile needs to stay out of this."

"Wait, I'm to do this mission alone?"

"If you are uncomfortable, we can find you a temporary partner to assist-"

"No, it's fine…"

"Alright. Good luck, Agent Shiftwell."

When Holley returned to where Finn was sitting, she poured some tea for Finn and herself.

"What did the agency want, Holley?"

Holley licked her lips. "Nothing."

He looked at her with a disapproving look. "Holley, I can tell when you lie."

She sighed. "New mission."

"When should we leave?"

"Not we. Me."

"What?"

"They gave strict orders for you not to get involved."

"Why?"

"That's classified, sir."

"Zündapp?"

Holley stayed silent.

"Wants me dead?"

Holley didn't make eye contact with him.

"I've dealt with Professor Z before, Holley."

"It's different this time!"

"Why? Because he's alone?"

"That's one of the reasons. Axlerod isn't there to hold him back…"

"He probably wants you dead too…"

"Not as much as you! This discussion is over. You shouldn't even know about this. We're going to get into so much trouble with the agency… Why don't I show you to the door." She said the last part while standing up. Finn also stood up.

"Alright. But if anything happens-"

"You are not to interfere with this mission. C.H.R.O.M.E.'s orders."

And with that, Finn left.

"Siddeley?" Holley called as she entered the jet. "Siddeley?"

"I'm right here. Where's Finn?"

"He's not to be involved with this mission."

"Oh…What do you need me to do?"

"Locate Professor Zündapp."

"Wait, you're going to track down Professor Z? By yourself!?"

"That's the idea…"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just locate Zündapp."

"Alright…He's in France. Paris."

"Paris again? Ugh! I am officially sick of Paris…"

"At least this time you won't have to go underground…"

"Alright. Fly me there."

…

Holley was walking through the streets of Paris with Siddeley.

"Alright. Specify his exact location."

"It says…' Rue de carbone'?"

"Carbon street?"

"Is that what that means?"

"Yes."

"How come you speak fluently in so many foreign languages?"

"You have to to be an agent, but a desk agent needs to know double…"

"Cool, say, 'I like cheese' in French!"

Holley sighed. "J'ai comme du fromage."

A man walked up to them. "Vous aimez le fromage ? Souhaitez-vous essayer quelques-uns des meilleurs, Mlle?"

"Non, je vous remercie, monsieur." Holley told him.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted some of 'the best' cheese…"

"Oh…Say something else in French!"

"Like what?"

"Like…what's my name?"

"Siddeley."

"No, in French."

"That was in French."

"Oh…what's your name in French?"

"Same as English."

"How do you say, 'jet'?"

"I think same…"

"What? French is no fun!"

"What about 'cheese'?"

"Oh yeah! How do you say that again?"

"Fromage. And,ctually, 'jet' is, I believe, 'avion à réaction'…"

"Alright!"

"Now, we need to get to Rue de carbone."

Holley turned to a man walking nearby. "

"Euh, excusez-moi, mister, pourriez-vous nous orienter dans la direction de la Rue de carbone?"  
(Uh, excuse me, sir, can you guide us in the direction of Carbon Street?)

"Oui, le virage vers le bas que street, puis tournez à nouveau à droite."  
(Yes, the turn down that street, then turn right again.)

"Merci, monsieur. Come on, Siddeley."

They followed the man's instructions, and circled the headquarters disguised as dress shop. Siddeley laughed.

"What?"

"Zündapp running a dress shop…" He chuckled.

"Alright, alright, now put this disguise on." She said handing him a disguise. "Don't know if you noticed, but I'm already wearing mine."

Siddeley slipped into his disguise. "I look gay." He stated.

Holley rolled her eyes and dragged him inside. "Now, don't say anything." She whispered. She walked up to the front desk.

"Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec quelqu'un du nom de ... Zündapp?"  
(Hello, I would like to speak with someone by the name of ... Zündapp?)

"Ah, oui. Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait." She said. Holley and Siddeley followed her.  
(Ah, yes. Come with me, if you please.)

"Pour quelle raison est-ce que vous souhaitez voir lui?" she asked.  
(What is the reason that you wish to see him?)

"Affaire commerciale."  
(Business matter.)

"Je vois." Then she quietly spoke German into her walkie talkie, "Sie ist hier, Professor."  
(I see.) (She is here, Professor.)

"Ausgezeichnet."  
(Excellent.)

…

"Excusez-moi, mais, quand nous sommes arrivés à notre destination ?"Holley asked after a while.  
(Excuse me, but, when will we arrive at our destination?)

"Bientôt."  
(Soon.)

Suddenly, the woman stopped walking, and shouted in German.

"ANGRIFF!"

"ATTACK!?" Holley said before an ambush jumped out and tied Holley and Siddeley up. Professor Zündapp stepped out of the shadows.

"Where is McMissile?"

"Whoever he is, he's not here…"

"I can see that."

"Hey! Remember us?" Grem and Acer said stepping out of the shadows.

"No, we don't know any of you…"

"Yeah! We're just normal French people!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Prove it."

"Uh…" Siddeley racked his brain for 'I like cheese' in French.

"Jetez les lamas fromage à mon avion à réaction!"

Professor Z and his henchmen(and woman) were silent for a minute. Grem finally spoke. "What the hell? Did he just say, 'Llamas throw cheese at my jet'?"

"Yeah…he did…" Acer agreed.

"No more games. We know you are Agent Shiftwell. Now, where is McMissile?"

"I don't know. He's not with us, if that's what you're wondering…"

"Maybe if we inform him that you two have been captured by us, he will come here, no?"

"No! I mean…uh, don't!" Siddeley yelled.

Professor Z turned to some of his henchmen. "Vorbereiten der Folter Zellen."

"Warum, Sir?"

"Nur für den Fall…"

Siddeley remained frustrated at his mispronunciation, while Holley understood German and was scared. _"Prepare the torture cells."  
"Why, sir?"  
"Just in case…"_

…

Finn was there with them. He had stowed away in the car compartment in Siddeley's jet. He heard everything they said, from, "I like cheese" in English and French, to "Llamas throw cheese at my jet." In French. There, he was thinking, "_What the heck, Siddeley!?" _

And now they were kidnapped. Siddeley was too. What was he supposed to do now? Save them of course, but how? Holley had said The Professor want shim dead…but he would kill Holley now that he had her, now, too…

He also heard that they were preparing the torture cells…

He made up his mind. He jumped out in front of Holley and Siddeley.

"I'm here, Zündapp. Let them go."

"Ah! McMissile! Welcome, welcome!" Professor Z said cheerfully. "To your death!" he said as Grem and Acer tackled him.

"Finn!"

The two men had him pinned.

"Finn, I told you that C.H.R.O.M.E. gave specific orders for you not to be involved!"

"Well, for once, I didn't follow orders."

"Why? I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yes, it seems you have everything under control here!"

"Hey, Professor?" Acer asked.

"What."

"Could we maybe…I dunno…have some fun with the girl?" At the sound of this, Holley took in a sharp breath.

"That's the greatest idea you've ever had, Ace!" Grem congratulated his friend.

"We shall see. Probably."

"You won't lay a bloody finger on her!" Finn yelled.

Grem leaned over and poked Holley. Finn glared at him.

"Alright. Grem? Acer? Take Agent Shiftwell and…do whatever you want. You two! Yes, you! Take McMissile and his pilot to be killed!"

"JETEZ LES LAMAS FROMAGE A MON AVION A REACTION! JETEZ LES LAMAS FROMAGE A MON AVION A REACTION!" Siddeley desperately exclaimed.

"Shut up about your cheese-throwing llamas!"

"Holley!"

"Finn!"

"Damn it, LET GO OF ME!"

"FINN!" Holley yelled from around the corner. "SIDDELEY!"

"Come on, baby." Acer said.

"SHUT UP! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Then just, come on-"

He was interrupted by a punch in the face. Now Grem and Acer were on the floor, out cold. Holley gasped at who her savior was.

"Hi, Holley."

**Grrr, *bleep* you, Grem and Acer! Dun dun duuunnn! Who just saved Holley? Not Finn… Anyone else think Siddeley's French is unbearably hilarious? Review if so. :) Oh, and in case you're wondering, No. I do not fluently speak French and German. I found a translator on . **


	27. Creepy Mexican Stalker Dude

**I have decided; instead of making a sequel, I will just make this story really long. Is that okay with all of you? Hope so. One more thing; You know how at thy beginning of this story, I said I was an inexperienced writer? If anyone feels the need to prove me wrong on that, please do so. Personally, I feel I'm still getting the hang of authorism. Yes, I know that's not a word. I just wanted to use it. Enjoy Chapter 27.**

**Thank you;**

**AmyArt13: Please, do! They will be all, "…What!?" Ha ha ha… Siddeley really needs to work on his French…**

**Mere: Siddeley is just talented in the art of failing, isn't he? Lol. **

**I do not own Cars, or Phineas and Ferb. If I did, Doofenshmirtz would have made a Change-Gender-Inator by now…**

Chapter 27:Creey Mexican Stalker Dude

"**MATER!?"**

"Yeah…"

"But-but-but…but you're…"

"I knows…"

"How-?"

"I dunno…I just…wanted to help yas…and…I gots here…And what Siddeley said about llamas? That's funny righ' there…" He said the last part smiling.

"Speaking of Siddeley, him and Finn are to be killed! We have to help them!"

Mater shook his head. "Sorry Miss Holley, bu' the done dad said I can help you, and yous alone!"

"Who told you that?"

"Well, Jesus, of course!"

"So you went to heaven?"

"Yup. It's pretty lonely up there, though. Ya know, besides Jesus. He's everythin' anyone needs, but I miss you, and Finn, and Lightnin…Oh! And I saw Doc! You gotta tell Lightnin' tha' Doc said hi!"

"Alright, Mater. I will."

"Thanks, Miss Holley. Now, go help Finn an' Siddeley. I'll be watchin' from above…and tell Lightnin' that me and Doc have been watchin' him all this time…"

"Alright Mater. See you soon."

"Now, not too soon; promise me you won't die until you is at least sixty…"

"I promise."

"See ya, Miss Holley." He said fading away.

Holley smiled as she ran. When she got to Finn and Siddeley, Zündapp was about to shoot Finn. He turned when he saw the door bang open.

"Holley?"

Holley shot Zündapp with her taser. "Remember the first time I did that to you?" She said, then zapped the other henchmen.

"How did you-"

"Escape?"

"Yeah." Said Siddeley.

Holley smiled. "An angel of God."

Finn raised his eyebrow, and Siddeley's eyes widened. Then Finn's eyes widened and he asked, "Wait…you saw…Mater…didn't you…"

Holley nodded. "He said he's doing fine. We have to deliver a messenger to Radiator Springs from him when we have the chance…"

"Wait, so he knew you were in trouble?" Asked Siddeley.

"Yes, he said he can see everything we do."

"HE WATCHES ME WHEN I TAKE A SHOWER!?" Siddeley yelled in disbelief.

"I would assume so…but now that you mention it, that **is **disturbing…" Holley looked up. "Mater? Would you be so kind as to keep an eye on us, but not watch us when…you know, we're showering, and getting changed, and all that?"

Finn gasped and Siddeley nearly fainted when a transparent Mater just appeared out of nowhere.

"Why, sure thing, Miss Holley. Hi-ya Finn! Siddeley! Woah, Sid? You OK?"

"M-Mater?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

Finn was speechless. Siddeley fainted.

"Why done did Sid fainted?"

Holley started to laugh. "Because you're dead, yet here you are."

Finn managed a small smile in his shock. "So you saved Holley from…"

"Dat I done!"

Holley tried to hug him. Surprisingly, it worked! She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mater."

"Well, shoot, you're dad gum welcome!"

"Holley? You need to finish your mission…" Finn said pointing to an unconscious Zündapp.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." She said, kneeling down and handcuffing Zündapp. Finn did the same to his henchmen. Holley went over to handcuff Grem and Acer.

"This is Agent Shiftwell, I have captured Zündapp and his workers, requesting back up to escort them to C.H.R.O.M.E. prison." Holley said into her communications device.

"Rodger that, on our way."

"They're coming."

"Good."

"You should probably leave."

"Why? I-oh. Right. Meet you in the jet."

"How did you follow us anyway?"

"I hid in the car compartment." He said walking away.

"Oh…Meet you at the jet."

Now it was just her and Siddeley(and Mater's ghost).

"Sid? Sid, wake up." She said shaking Siddeley.

"What? Huh? How did I-oh. Mater."

He stood up just as back up entered. Mater had disappeared seconds before their arrival.

"Good work, Agent Shiftwell."

"Thank you sir. Come on, Siddeley." Holley and Siddeley headed back to Siddeley's jet. Siddeley was quietly singing a song he made up. "Jetez les lamas fromage à mon avion à reaction, Jetez les lamas fromage à mon avion à reaction. Jetez les lamas fromage à mon avion à reaction! Jetez les lamas fromage…" People were giving him strange looks as they walked by.

"Siddeley? You do remember what you're saying, correct?"

"Yeah. Llamas throw cheese at my jet!"

"Alright…Wait. Where did we leave the jet?"

"At the airport…"

"Where's the airport?"

"Uhh…"

Holley sighed. "I'll ask someone."

She looked around at the passing people. "Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouve l'aéroport?"

The woman she asked pointed down the street at a street sign that had arrows. One of the signs read;

**Aéroport**

"Merci."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, de rien."  
(You're welcome.)

Finn was waiting for them inside the jet. Since both knew Siddeley couldn't speak French, Finn spoke to Holley in French.

"Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je vous prie de m'en excuser."  
(I am sorry, my love. I ask you to forgive me.)

"Je vais toujours vous pardonne tant et aussi longtemps que vous êtes désolé."  
(I will always forgive you as long as you are sorry.)

"Je vous aime bien."  
(I love you.)

"Je vous aime bien aussi."  
(I love you, too.)

"Ummm…what? Ooooookaaaaay…I'm gonna go start the plane…"

Once Siddeley was gone, Holley walked up to Finn and kissed him. While they were passionately kissing, they were interrupted by Siddeley's voice over the intercom.

"You two having a make-out session in there?"

"No," Holley said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I can hear it in your voice…"

Finn sighed and sat down. "Siddeley, I'm going to find you a girlfriend, so when you two kiss, I'm going to rudely interrupt…"

"Aw, come on, Finn! I'm just having fun! Why don't you fly the jet and see how boring it is…"

"Bon, pourquoi ne pas vous revenir ici et faire de Holley, et je vais planter l'avion ! Comment fun sera-T-il?"

"What?"

Holley laughed. "I will not allow you to crash this plane, or allow Siddeley to kiss me…"

"What? Is that what he said?"

"His exact words? 'Okay, why don't you come back here and make-out with Holley, and I'll crash the plane! How fun will that be?'" Holley translated.

Siddeley then turned off the intercom. Finn and Holley laughed.

"Of course, my _exact _words were, 'Good, why don't you come back here and make of Holley, and I plant the plane. How fun will be-T it?' But English and French are very different…"

"Yeah. I just put it in a term Siddeley would understand. You know, we really should try to teach him French, and German…and…"

"No, I think it's funny how he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"How about we teach him everything but Latin?"

"Quod denique amor."  
(That is fine, my love.)

"Wait wait, so now you're speaking _Latin?_"

"Siddeley!? Were you listening the whole time?"

"Uhh…n-no…"

"Yes, I can hear it in your voice." Holley said.

"Oh, sure. Verbal revenge…"

"Ah, quiescite."

"What?"

"Be quiet."

"Hey Siddeley? Sunt llamas adhuc iactis caseus ad jet?"

"LET IT DIE, ALREADY!"

"No, it's too funny!"

"Valete, Sid." Finn said, reaching for the 'off' button on the intercom.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Goodbye." Then he pushed the button, and he and Holley resumed their kiss.

…

Once they were back to their London apartments, Finn received a call from Radiator Springs.

"Hello?"

"Finn? This is Lightning."

"Hello, Lightning. What do you need?"

"Uh…you're not gonna believe this…but…I saw…"

"Mater?"

"H-how did you know?"

"The same thing happened to Holley and I. He saved our lives."

"Wow."

"Yeah, amazing, huh?"

"Yeah…so how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Holley and Siddeley are fine. How's life in Radiator Springs?"

"It's good. So how was your last mission?"

"Well, normally that would be classified, but, this mission had to do with Professor Zündapp, so, I'm sure you'd be allowed to know."

"Isn't that the guy who asked why his death ray didn't kill me, then got zapped and knock unconscious by Holley's taser?"

"That's the one."

"What'd he want? Revenge?"

"Yes."

"So…what happened?"

"How about I give the phone to Holley, because it was her mission. I actually, uh…"

"Illegally tagged along." Holley finished for him.

"That is not what I was going to say!"

"Well, it's true."

"How did you put the phone on speakerphone anyway, if I was holding it the whole time?"

"That's classified, Sir."

"Ok…So what happened on your mission?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, right. Um, Zündapp was in Paris, when we found him we were captured, actually, it was funny when we did, because, at first, Siddeley and I played stupid, because we still had our disguises on, and Siddeley told them we were just 'normal French people'…"

"Oooookaaaay?"

"And they told him to prove it." Finn added.

"And I had told him how to say, 'I like cheese', and 'jet plane', so he tried to say, 'I like cheese on my jet', but it came out, 'Jetez les lamas fromage à mon avion à reaction.'" Holley said, stifling a laugh.

"And that translates into…?" Lightning asked.

"Llamas throw cheese at my jet." Holley said, then burst out laughing. Finn chuckled. Lightning burst out laughing, also.

"OH MAN! THAT IS FUNNY!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Siddeley said, now entering the room.

"Hey, Siddeley! Did you get all the cheese cleaned off your jet?" Lightning greeted, then questioned.

"UGH! No more French!"

"Alright, Siddeley. From now on, we'll speak in Latin."

"NO! Speaking of which, how about we speak in 'Ferb Latin'?"

"What?" Finn, Holley, and Lightning said in synchronization.

"It's from that show Phineas and Ferb." He explained. "I watched it when I visited my cousins in Virginia."

"Oooookaaaaay?" Lightning said.

"Anyway, Ferb Latin is when you take the first letter of every word, move it to the end, and then you say 'erb'! There's a whole song that goes with it…I bet we can find it on YouTube or something…"

"What on Earth is 'YouTube'?" Finn asked.

"It's a website that people can post videos on." Lightning explained.

"Okay…?"

"That's really weird, Sid."

"Yeah…" Holley agreed with Finn.

Finn cleared his throat. "Anyway, after you were captured?"

"Oh yeah! So, Finn just jumps out of the shadows, only to be captured along with us…" She said, glaring at Finn. "Then we were dragged in separate directions, then Mater comes out of nowhere and knocks Grem and Acer out…"

"Then she and Mater come to rescue Siddeley and I, and Sid faints…"

"No I didn't! I…was…pretending to be dead! In…in case back up showed up!"

"Riiiiight…"

…

Holley was sitting in the big cushy chair in her sitting room, reading. She didn't know it, but after what happened with Burkins in Paris, Finn placed a video camera in her apartment. He was watching her to make sure she was safe.

Holley got up to get a snack. She reached into her fridge and pulled out half of a chocolate cheesecake; something she had brought back from Radiator Springs. _Flo sure does know how to cook…_She thought as she placed it on the counter and took out a knife.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Holley from behind, put his hand over her mouth, took the knife out of her hand, and pressed the knife to her throat. He spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Hola, señorita Shiftwell. Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes?"

**Dun dun duuunnnn. ****Again****. ****Translation****; "****Hello****, Miss Shiftwell. I ****believe****we**** have some unfinished bussiness? Next chapter should be up soon, but it may be a while, because, school and all…This year, the ****schedule**** was all messed up, because of that whole "Needed hour of math everyday" which, in my opinión, is very unfair. All this pressure is suddenly placed on the youth of America? If they want USA to be the smartest counry, make the adults go back to school…Anyway, I have my free period second period, and before lunch, when all the subjects I get homework from is in the afternoon! Unfair! And back to the story; Who is the creepy Mexican stalker dude? What unfinished bussiness? Holley has a secret past that no one knows about!? O.o**


	28. Yippee! Hippie!

**Chapter 28! Not much of the "Creepy Mexican Stalker Dude", aka, Julio, in this chapter. He'll come in later…Anyway…Thanks you to all the people who reviewed, yata yata yata…**

**Mere: I'm glad. And thanks! And, yes, everyone is suddenly freaked out by the fact that Mater now stalks them in the shower… **

**AmyArt13: Like I said for Mere; Mater stalks them in the shower, and they freaked out…**

**SeventhSinner: Because Holley's a spy, so everyone already wants to kill her, but she just happens to be a female spy, so…Poor Holley.**

Chapter 28: Yippee! Hippie!

Next thing Finn knew, his feet were running over the cold tile floor of the apartment hallways towards Holley's apartment. The man who was currently in there with Holley had picked the lock, so all Finn had to do was slam the door open. The man holding Holley turned.

"Finn!"

Finn glared at the man holding Holley. "Who in the name of Matris Mariae are you? Oh. You must be Señorita Shiftwell's partner…"

"Let me go, Julio!"

"No. We have some unfinished business, do we not?"

Holley was struggling trying to get out of his grasp. She scoffed and said, "The deal's off!"

"Uh, no. If the deal becomes off, your family becomes dead."

"Holley, what is he talking about?"

"You mean you haven't told your new partner about me? That hurts my feelings, Señorita Shiftwell…"

"Holley?"

"You see, Señor McMissile, five years ago, Señorita Shiftwell made a deal with me. If she do not agree, I kill her family." He looked at Holley. "And what did you do, you little mocoso?"

Holley cringed as the knife pressed harder against her skin. "I…I ran away...I would be safe at C.H.R.O.M.E…."

"And now I have found you, and there will be no running away for you."

Finn pointed his gun at him. "There will be when I'm here."

"Shoot and she dies. Deal or no deal, she will be killed."

"Wait, you made a deal for him to kill you?"

"No, we made a deal that she would let me rape and kill her."

"What?"

"Yes, and we must finish the business."

"No, we mustn't!"

"Yes. And you," he said pointing to Finn. "must leave."

"I'm not leaving without my partner."

"Yes you are. José!"

"Yes, Señor?"

"Escort Señor McMissile out of here."

The man known as José charged towards Finn, who flipped him over. Finn walked over to Julio. He gave Holley his, "_Pull out your taser" _look.

"Let go of my partner."

"No."

"Then at least give me the knife…"

"Why? So you can-"

"Get a piece of that cheesecake? Yes."

"Uh…doesn't Señorita Shiftwell have other knives?"

"Nope. That's the only one."

"Oh…well…WAIT! This is one of your tricks! Well, I'm not falling for it-ahblblblblblblaaahh!"

He fell to the ground. "Thank you, taser!" exclaimed Holley.

Finn smiled at her. Then his expression turned back to serious. "So you were actually forced to make a deal to…"

"Yeah…I couldn't just let my family die…"

"That was very brave of you."

"But I ran away afterwards."

"To C.H.R.O.M.E.. If you didn't run, we would have never met."

Holley hugged Finn. "Thanks, dear. Now call the agency, and tell them to ready a prison cell."

"Rodger that." He said taking out his communicator.

…

Siddeley had come after he heard what happened. The three of them were searching Holley's apartment.

"Hey! What's this?" Siddeley said, picking up a small notebook. He opened it up.

"Para hacer la lista, y otro, captar la señorita Shiftwell. Dos, la violación señorita Shiftwell. Tres, matar a la señorita Shiftwell…" he read, mispronouncing everything.

"Give me that!" Holley said, and began to read it. "It's his to do list?"

"May I see?" Finn asked. "One, capture Miss Shiftwell. Two, rape Miss Shiftwell. Three, kill Miss Shiftwell. Four? Kill Miss Shiftwell's partner and pilot?"

"What?" Siddeley asked, now scared.

"Five…take over C.H.R.O.M.E. …? Six…Okay, that's just weird!"

"What?" Siddeley said, snatching back the notebook. "Seis, tiempo Creepy danza feliz?"

"Creepy happy dance time?" Holley asked. "That _is _weird…"

"Hatterb sierb ustjerb isturbingderb…"

"WHAT!?" Finn and Holley shouted.

"That is just disturbing."

"Uhhhmmmm…"

"I told you about Ferb Latin…"

"And we told you about regular Latin. Recte, Finn?"  
(Right)  
"Corrigat, Holley."  
(Correct)

"Aw, come on!"

…

"Finn!" Holley was pounding on Finn's door a couple hours later. "Finn, open up!"

Finn opened the door. "Holley? What is it?"

"He's escaped!"

"Who?"

"Julio!"

"Get in."

Holley ran inside Finn's apartment.

"Alright, we need to go somewhere you will be safe…"

Holley snapped her fingers, and she and Finn spoke at the same time. "Radiator Springs!"

…

"We're landing, sir." Came Siddeley's voice over the intercom.

"Thank you, Sid. Holley?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"We're going to need to get you a disguise in case Julio comes to Radiator Springs looking for you. Any ideas?"

"Hmm…" Holley thought for a moment. "I could pose as one of Fillmore's family members, possibly his sister."

"That would work."

"I don't think Julio would recognize me as a hippie…"

"Yes, but you would have to pretend you're mute, because if Julio hears your accent, he'll suspect. Adding to that you will look familiar to him, there's a good chance your cover will be blown."

"Alright."

…

After Finn and Holley explained their situation to The Sheriff, he explained it to Fillmore, and Flo. Flo helped with Holley's hair, while Fillmore got some clothes that had once belonged to his many sisters. Flo had dyed Holley's hair blonde, and straightened it. The doctor that now replaced Doc had given her contacts that would change her eye color to a deep brown.

"Wow. I barely recognize you…Hey, I didn't know you wore contacts…"

"I don't. These are specially created to just change your eye color."

Siddeley walked up. "Hey, Finn. Where's Holley?" Then he noticed 'Holley'.

"Hi. I'm Sid. What's your name?" He said, leaning against the side of a building, attempting to look and talk cool. Finn and Holley laughed.

"It's me, moron…" she said smiling. Siddeley stood up straight, and put on a serious face. "I…I knew that…I just…thought it would help the disguise?"

"Of course you did."

"Wow. That's really…wow…"

"I know. Finn even said he barley recognized me…"

"All I recognized was your voice…"

"Which is why, when in disguise, I will pretend to be mute."

"Mute?"

"It's like being blind, except, instead of not being able to see, you are unable to talk."

"…Oh. I knew that…"

…

"Okay, man. It's very important that you always have your eyelids lowered slightly, and when you speak, speak slowly, like I'm speaking right now. Wait, but you won't be speaking…"

"Of course not, hippie! Her accent will be recognized!"

"Would you two stop arguing!?" Holley demanded at Fillmore and Sarge. Holley sighed. "Please, continue."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Always walk slowly. Never run, and when you walk, swing your arms or something, and you have to always look calm…"

"Alright. Thanks, Fillmore."

"No problem, man…"

Holley returned to Finn. "I feel ridiculous…"

"Would you rather feel ridiculous, or…well, bad?"

"Ridiculous. But, seriously…" she said looking down at herself. She was wearing a tie-dye T-shirt, ripped jeans, and flip flops. Her now straightened hair fell down to her waist., when normally it would either fall down her be level with the center of her stomach, or up in a ponytail. Her hair also now had pink streaks in it.

"I'll admit, you look nothing like the Holley I know." Finn said walking over to her. "But you're still the one I love…" he whispered. Holley kissed his cheek.

"Aww…well if you were dressed in a hippie costume, had hair that fell to your waist with pink streaks in it, and terribly old jeans, I'd still love you too."

"Well, this is certainly an improvement…" Came a voice from behind him. They let go of each other and spun around. Sally was standing there.

"Sally! We were just…um…"

Sally laughed. "Wow, I barley recognized you! Fillmore really did a number on you, huh?"

"Just wait until I 'walk as if I'm riding the breeze'…" she said the last part in a high, slow voice.

Sally laughed again. "So…what did you just say to each other?"

Holley blushed. "W-when?"

"Right after I walked over here." Sally laughed again. "I'm off to the café to tell everyone!"

"Wait! Sally!" Holley ran after her.

As they ran across town, Fillmore was watering his lawn. "No running, man!"

Holley finally caught up to Sally, leaped forward, hit Sally, and pinned her down. Sally laughed. "Okay! You caught me! I won't tell."

Holley got up. "Good." She helped Sally up.

"What happened?" Lightning said, walking over.

"I had to make Sally swear to a secret, after eavesdropping…." Holley said, smirking.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I happened to overhear as I walked by!" Sally defended, smiling at her friend.

"Right…Of course you were…"

Finn and Siddeley had just walked over. When they had rounded the corner, that saw that Holley had Sally pinned on the ground. As they walked over, they heard something about Sally eavesdropping.

Sally looked at Finn, smiled, and looked back at Holley. "Can you un-swear me to secrecy?"

"No."

"Aww…fine…"

"Did she catch you two making out or something?" Lightning asked.

"I can say with a clean conscious, no."

"S'at true, Sally?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"They'll find out eventually…" Sally said with a smirk.

"Okay, I KNOW I'm missing something big…" Siddeley stated.

"Oh course you are…" Finn said, smirking at him.

…

That night, Julio checked into the Cozy Cone Motel. Holley now had to stay by Fillmore's side every second they were in public, posing as siblings. Holley also came up with a name for herself; Katherine.

Julio had gone to the café for dinner. So did Fillmore and Holley. Flo walked over to them.

"What will you have, Fillmore?"

"Water…"

"And for you, Katie? Same as your brother?"

Holley nodded.

"Alright then."

Julio walked over to Fillmore and Holley's table.

"You look familiar…"

Holley gave him a confused look.

"Do I know you?"

Holley didn't say anything. She looked at Fillmore.

"She can't talk, man…she's mute…"

"Oh. That's too bad. What's her name?"

"Katherine."

"Katherine, huh? Have a middle name?"

Holley looked at Fillmore. Sally heard the conversation, and decided to help Fillmore and Holley. She walked over to them.

"Of course she does. It's Michaela."

"And who are you?"

"My name's Sally."

"Hola, Señorita Sally."

"Oh, Katie? Lightning wanted to see you."

Holley nodded, got up, and followed her outside.

"What did you do that for?" Holley asked Sally.

"Finn wants to see you."

**Dun dun dun! What does Finn want to tell Holley? No, he's not going to ask her to marry him.(…yet…GASP! I said too much! I SAID TOO MUCH! AAAHHHHHHHHH!) Something is probably wrong… Review? :) Oh, and, for those of you who are reading ****What Would Happen?****, the next chapter should be up soon…it's just a long chapter, and I've been working on this more than that…And I got Holley's fake middle name idea from my middle name, same way it's spelled, too…**


	29. Ghosts

**Almost 30 chapters! That surprises me. I did not expect, to have more than 20. But, I actually see why I didn't expect it to be so long; I'm running out of ideas. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! D8 Eh, I'll manage. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. Not really… And…Want to hear a really scary coincidence that happened to me? Ok, when my mom was driving my brothers and I to school, we saw a MACK semi-truck, that was being followed by a Peterbuilt semi-truck…Creepy, right?**

**THANK YOU;**

**AmyArt13: MEMORY WIPE. **_**Whoosh**_**… **

**Mere: I love the "creepy happy dance time" almost as much as Sid's French… :) And he said, "That is just disturbing." **

**SeventhSinner: Yeah, Who knew Fillmore was a good big brother? **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Ghosts

"¿La has encontrado?"  
(Did you find her?)

"No, ¿verdad?"  
(No, did you?)

"Tal vez ..."  
(Maybe...)

"¿Dónde?"  
(Where?)

"Creo que ella está disfrazada ..."  
(I believe she is in disguise...)

"Como qué?"  
(As what?)

"¿Ves a esa mujer hippie?"  
(Do you see that female hippie?)

"El que tiene McMissile Finn?"  
(The one with Finn McMissile?")

"Si. El de-wait. McMissile? Él está aquí?"  
(Yes. The one with-wait. McMissile!? He is here!?)

"Sí".  
(Yes.)

"Y eso tiene que ser ella, espera. ¿Has visto eso?"  
(Then that has to be her-wait. Did you see that?)

"¿Ver qué?"  
(See what?)

"Se acaba de besar!"  
(They just kissed!)

"Así que no puede ser la chica ..."  
(So that can't be the girl...)

"Todavía quiero una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella."  
(I still want a close eye on her.)

"Sí, señor".  
(Yes, Sir.)

…

"Sally said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes…Holley, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"The agency just called, they…They understand your situation, but I have to go…"

"…It's alright, Finn."

"I'm deeply sorry…I don't want to leave you by yourself-"

"I won't be alone, Finn. These are good people. I'll be fine." She reached up and kissed him. Their lips touched for a spit second, then Holley turned around to go back to the café.

"Holley?"

She stopped walking and turned. Finn walked up to her and took her hands.

…

"¿Qué están haciendo ahora ...? Oh, yo no tenía que ver eso!"  
(What are they doing now...? Oh, I did not have to see that!)

"Por lo menos estamos viendo de lejos ..."  
(At least we're watching from a distance...)

From where Julio and Jose were standing, they could see that Finn and 'Katie' were kissing passionately and-

"Wait wait wait, stop!"

What?

"There is no need to describe that!"

If you don't want to watch them make-out, then look away. And you don't **have to **listen to this…

"It helps!"

Then why did you stop me?

"Because you don't need to describe something like that!"

Actually, I do, so the readers can see clearly what's-

"Just get on with the story! ¡Dios mío! ..."

What a jerk…anyway, when Finn and 'Katie broke apart, they-

"Too descriptive!"

HEY! Who asked you!? Shut up so I can finish the story!

"Fine…"

Finn and 'Katie' broke apart.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

'Katie' turned around, and went back to the café.

"Hey…how come you keep putting Katie in quotation marks?"

No reason…

"That's Holley, isn't it?"

No…it's just that…um…her real name is Katherine, so when I put Katie, I have to put it in quotaions.

"Oh. Ok. Gracias."

Finn walked back to the Siddeley's jet.

"Sid?" he called, once inside. "Sid! Siddeley, are you in here?"

"Yeah!"

Finn looked up. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Ummm…"

"Just get down…"

"Uh, Finn? I'm kinda…"

"Stuck?" he said in a flat voice.

"…Yeah. Stuck."

Finn sighed. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Help?"

"Sorry, Sid. There is no way I can help you down from there. How did you get up there, anyway?"

"Umm…"

Finn sighed again. "I'll go get help. I'm sure Sarge and Sheriff can do something…"

Finn ran over to the café. Sarge was sitting in the booth with Fillmore and 'Katie'.

"Sarge?"

"Hi, Finn. What's the problem?"

"Siddeley is…stuck."

"Where?"

"The roof of his jet."

Everyone in the café stopped to look at Finn. Mia accidentally stopped the music that was playing.

"Siddeley got stuck on the roof of his own jet." Lightning asked in the silence.

"That's correct…"

"You need help?" Sarge asked.

"Yes. I figured you and The Sheriff could do something."

"Alight."

After they left, they could hear that everyone had burst out laughing. Tia had put the music back on.

When Finn and Sarge entered the jet, Siddeley was watching TV.

"No. Thank **you **vegetable samosa." A cartoon on the TV said.

"Siddeley?"

Siddeley jumped and dropped the remote.

"I was wondering where that went…What are you watching?"

"Phineas and Ferb…shh! The episode's almost over!"

"No no, Buford, wait stop! *splat* I was going to eat those jelly donuts!"

"Missed ya, Baljeet."

"Siddeley?"

"Shh!"

"Siddeley, Sarge is here to get you down."

"Fine."

"Are you Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Curse yo-" Finn had picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Alright, soldier. Move your feet to that spot so I can-"

"Wait. How are you going to get me down? Are you going to CARRY me!?"

"Sid, just jump down, then."

"I can't. I'm stuck."

"How did you even get up there?"

"Umm…"

"Finn? Is there a map of the plane's ventilation systems?"

"Yes, right over here."

"Soldier, the ventilation shaft is right above you. Climb into it, and we'll guide you through them."

Once Siddeley was crawling through the air vents, Finn and Sarge were guiding him through, until he ended up on the top of the plane.

"Okay, Sid. To your right is…Sid? Siddeley, are you there?"

"He may be on the top of the plane by now…"

They exited the jet.

"Now what do I do!?" yelled Siddeley from the top of the jet.

"Slide down, and we'll catch you."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT'S LIKE JUMPING DOWN!"

"And?"

"I DO NOT JUMP OFF OF HIGH PLACES!"

"I know that, Sid. We've known each other since fourth grade. But you need to slide down. It's slower than jumping."

"Fine…AHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA-Oof! …Okay…put me down now…"

Sarge put Siddeley down. Siddeley went back inside his jet. Finn and Sarge could hear from inside the plane;

"_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it, so the annual problem, for our generation, is finding a good way to spend it…"_

"Why, does Sid watch that?"

"He mentioned getting introduced to it by his young cousins…"

"_Discovering something that doesn't exist,"_

"Why don't we head back to the café?"

"Sure."

"_Surfing a tidal wave, creating Nano bots,"_

They began walking back to the café.

"How'd if go?" Lightning asked, stifling a laugh.

"If Mater were here, he'd be laughing real hard, man." Romone stated.

Holley nodded sadly. So did Lightning and Sally. Suddenly, they heard laughing in the empty corner booth in the café. They all looked over. Mater was sitting there, laughing his lungs out.

"How did Sid get stuck, anyway?" He asked.

Everyone starred at him.

"Wha? Oh yeah…I'm dead…"

Mia, Tia, Luigi, and Guido fainted. Sheriff, Sarge, Fillmore, and Romone's mouths dropped. Flo dropped the tray she was carrying. Sally, Lightning, Finn, and 'Katie' smiled. Just then, Doc was sitting next to Mater.

Lightning stopped smiling. He just starred at Doc. So did everyone that was conscious. Finally, Sheriff broke the silence.

"D…Doc?"

"Hey, Sheriff."

Flo cautiously walked over to the two 'ghosts'.

"…Mater? Doc? Is…is that really you?"

"How are you, Flo?" Doc said, looking at her with his kind tired eyes. Sally stood up, and walked over to stand next to Flo.

"Doc?"

"Why does ever'one only care about Doc? Wha about me?"

"Because you already appeared to us." Sally told Mater. "And we do all care about you. And we're glad to see you."

"Lightning? Come over here."

Lightning slowly walked over to Doc. Doc's ghost stood up and approached Lightning. Lightning slowly lifted his shaking hand, and poked Doc. Lightning's eyes widened when his finger didn't go through Doc. He pressed harder, and his finger sunk through slightly, as if Doc was hard, but not yet dry, clay.

Lightning retracted his finger. Flo poked Mater. Her finger went through his form if she pressed hard enough.

Doc hugged Lightning. Lightning hugged back after a minute. Finn left. He wanted to give the town some time alone with their former doctor, judge, and overall friend. He headed back to the jet.

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated"_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus…"

"Siddeley!"

"What?"

"Turn off the TV…"

"But it's the one where Phineas and Ferb-"

Finn snatched the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!"

"Sid, I need to leave for my next mission…"

"Fine. But I don't want to leave Radiator Springs just yet…"

"I think you do. There were two ghosts in the café."

"Ghosts? You're making that up."

"I assure you, I'm not. One of them were Mater's ghost. You should believe that, you've seen his ghost before…"

Siddeley gulped. "W-who was the other ghost?"

"The town's old doctor."

"Doc? Mater mentioned him before…"

"Well, we need to leave. I'm running behind, and I doubt you wish to see any more ghosts that…" Finn's voice trailed off. His eyes were locked on something behind Siddeley. Siddeley followed his gaze and gasped.

Standing there was…

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! Who's standing there? Tell me who you think in reviews. Any comments to make about the argument I got in with Julio? Yeah…jerk…Anyway, what do you think will happen now that Finn and Holley have gone separate ways for now? How will Holley live as a hippie? What's Finn's next mission? All important questions…Will you answer them in reviews? **


	30. The Haunted Cow Field

**CHAPTER 30! WHOO! YEAH! OH, YEAH, BABY! IN YOUR FACE, ORANGE JUICE! **

**Thank you to;**

**AmyArt13: Yes, that's the one. :)**

**Mere: Actually, it really wouldn't. I really just quoted it. **

**SeventhSinner: He had a reason for doing so…And you're kinda correct…**

**WARNING: Short chapter. Evil Cliffhanger at the end.**

Chapter 30: The Haunted Cow Field

Standing there was….

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No one.

But outside the jet window…there was a glowing light…

"…Siddeley?"

"…Yeah?"

"…Let's go see…"

"I am NOT going out into a haunted cow field!"

Finn grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the jet. As they got closer, the light dimmed. It soon dimmed so much, it showed a man. Finn and Siddeley gasped at who it was.

"…L…..Leland?"

(**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**)

…

_I wonder how Finn is doing…_Thought 'Katie'. She quietly slipped away while everyone gathered around Mater and 'Doc', as she learned was his name.

The jet was still there. She went inside it. No one was in there. She looked out the window. There was Finn, Siddeley, and a man she had never seen before in a cow field. She cautiously walked over there.

"Finn?"

"Ho…llo, Katie!"

"Who's this?" she said, referring to Leland.

"This is…Leland…"

'Katie''s eyes widened.

"L-Leland? Leland Turbo? The Leland that died?"

"That's me!" Leland said cheerfully.

"Okay, is tonight the "Day of the Dead" for Radiator Springs or something? Seriously, there are two other ghosts back at the café…"

"M-make that three…" Siddeley said, frightened. They all turned around.

"M-mum?" Finn said.

"F-four!"

"Dad?"

"LOTS OF GHOSTS! AHHHHH-wait. Mr. and Mrs. McMissile? All of Finn's siblings!?"

"Hello, Finn."

"H-hi…"

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your partner?"

"How did you…"

"We can see everything you do, Finnie."

" 'Finnie'?" Holley repeated.

Finn blushed, because of the mention of his childhood pet name, and because his entire family has seen everything he's done. **Everything.**

"E-everything…?" Finn finally asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, dear. We do give you some privacy…"

"So, you know that this isn't what I normally look like?" asked Holley.

"Of course. Finn is lucky to have you as his partner, dear. You're very pretty…"

Holley blushed. "Thank you, sir…"

"So, Finn, I see you've grown that mustache…" said one of Finn's brothers.

"Yeah…If you were alive, I guess you would owe me five pounds…"

"You two seriously bet on if Finn would grow a mustache or not?" One of Finn's sisters.

There was yelling in the distance. Everyone could faintly hear;

"Creo que se fue de esta manera!"  
(I think she went this way!)

"¿Quién?"  
(Who?)

"Señorita Shiftwell!"

"La única persona que se fue de esa manera era esa chica hippie!"  
(The only person who went that way was that hippie girl!)

"Ella ES la chica hippie!"  
(She IS the hippie girl!)

"Oh. JULIO! La hemos encontrado!"  
(Oh. JULIO! WE FOUND HER!)

"¿Dónde?"  
(Where?)

"¡Por aquí!"  
(Over here!)

Holley's pulse quickened. They had figured it out.

"Sid? Start the plane. Holley? Go with Siddeley. I'll be there in a minute."

Holley looked hesitant at Finn for a moment, then turned around and ran to the plane.

"Sid? If anything happens, take off without me."

"But, Finn-"

"Take off without me."

Siddeley gave a worried look, then ran after Holley.

"What are you gonna do?" asked one of Finn's young sisters.

"Aren't you going to disappear or something?"

"Well, at the moment, we can only be seen by you…"

"Do we get to see you in action?" asked one of Finn's young brothers.

Finn looked back in the direction of the yelling, which was getting closer, toward the jet, and back at his family.

"I think so…" he said, running in the direction of the yelling, and stopping halfway. He glanced back at the jet, then back at the yelling. He reached into his jacket, reaching for whatever weapon he had on him. He pulled out his pistol.

_Darn it…I wanted my machine gun… _

He raised his pistol and aimed at the approaching gunmen.

"Hey, es McMissile!"  
(Hey, it's McMissile!)

"¡Cuidado!"  
(Look out!)

They all stopped running.

(**Then that thing happened, where, they zoom in on the eyes of one dude, and black out the rest of the screen, then the other dude.**)

Julio raised his RPG.

_WHAT!? WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?_

"Surrender, McMissile. All we want is the girl."

"And you're not getting her."

"Surrender Señorita Shiftwell and your life will be spared."

"I would rather die than have Holley be tortured and killed."

"Suit yourself." Julio said, aiming his RPG.

…

The jet was ready to take off. Holley watched anxiously out the window. Finn started running towards her assailants, stopped, and aimed his gun. He appeared to be talking to Julio. Julio raised his RPG (how did he even get one of those!?), and Holley held her breath.

Next thing she knew, the jet was in the air, and her throat burned from screaming as she watched the fiery explosion fade away.

**I know, I'm evil…But knowing Finn, that was probably the missile he shot that exploded…But, maybe not…I mean, he did say he only had a pistol on him, right?**


	31. After the Fire

**Now you will find out if Finn is dead or not! (He is…AH! I SAID TOO MUCH! I SAID TOO MUCH!) **

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter;**

**AmyArt13: I'm sorry about your uncle, and it could happen. It happened to my mom with her grandpa…He only appeared for a few seconds though. When my mom turned to wake her brother(Her and her siblings were sleeping in the basement that night), then looked back, he was gone. Freaky, right? I think it's cool. Wanna know the cute part? My brothers and I were kind of little when she told us that story, and we asked if she would do that to us when she died, and she said she'd try. :)**

**Mere: Yup, Sid plays a big role for this chapter. And, no, I don't think I've ever heard of that movie. Sorry. It sounds funny though!**

Chapter 31: After the Fire

Holley just stood there, staring out the window. A hour had passed when Siddeley put the jet on "Auto Pilot", and went to go check on Holley.

_Yep, still standing there...I guess I would be too…_

"Holley?" he asked quietly.

She peeled her eyes off the window.

"We should get your disguise off…"

Holley nodded. Siddeley handed her the clothes she was wearing before her hippie clothes. She went into the jet bathroom.

"There's a shower in there, you know."

She stared at him as if to say, "Really?"

"You should take a shower, Finn had Flo put the things you need to un-dye your hair, and put your purple streak back in…"

She nodded as if to say, "Thank you", and went into the bathroom. Once inside, she took her contacts out to reveal her emerald green eyes, and took her hippie disguise off.

Once Siddeley heard the shower running, he contacted the Sheriff of Radiator Springs.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff? It's Sid."

"Sid! Where's Finn and Holley? Are you all alright?"

"…No. I don't think so…"

"Where are you?"

"Holley and I are somewhere over the Mid-West…"

"Where's Finn?"

Siddeley didn't answer.

"Sid? Was he in that explosion we all heard?"

"…You might want to tell everyone to go home and lock their doors and windows…"

"What happened?"

"…I don't know…"

"I'll tell everyone to go home and lock up. In the meantime, I'll search for Finn, and the hooligans that…Are responsible for…"

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"Talk to you soon."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

Siddeley put the phone down. He heard the shower was still running. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how there was running water on a plane…

…

"Everyone! That was Sid on the phone! He says you all need to go home, and lock up your house!"

Everyone exited the café. Lightning and Sally stayed behind.

"That's not all he said, was it?"

"No."

"What else did he say?"

"…That he and Holley are flying home right now."

"What about Finn?"

"He was in that explosion we just heard."

Sally let out a quiet gasp.

"I told him I'd look for Finn, but you two need to get home, or in Lightning's case, the motel, and lock up. The shooters are probably still here…"

Lightning and Sally nodded, and left.

…

Sheriff wandered the area where the jet used to be. He glanced over at a nearby field, and saw that a big area of the grass was burned.

_That's probably where the explosion was…Which means Finn is there!_

He broke into a run.

"Finn!"

Finn was lying in the grass. His clothes were burned, he had second and third degree burns, one of his eyebrows were burned off, some of his hair was burned, and, surprisingly, his mustache was still perfect…But other than that, he looked dead.

Sheriff knelt down next to him.

He checked Finn for a pulse, and gasped.

…

When Holley stepped out of the bathroom, she looked just as she did before. Siddeley went over and hugged Holley. She hugged him back, and began to cry.

"I…I can't…believe…" she said im between sobs.

"Why don't we watch some TV?"

Holley nodded. She was so sad, she didn't even care that Siddeley put on Phineas and Ferb. The show actually even made her smile at times…

They had made it through season one and were halfway through season two when the jet phone rang. Siddeley glanced over at Holley. She was asleep. Expecting news from The Sheriff, he answered it.

"Sheriff?"

"Sid? I found Finn."

Siddeley was silent for a moment. Then asked, "…How is he?"

"…Not good."

"Is he…"

"He's alive, but barely. He's very unstable. If you and Holley want to risk coming back, Sarge and I have found out that those people who were following you have already left to chase you…"

"Thank you, Sheriff. We'll be there by morning."

Siddeley turned the TV off, and went to go turn the jet around.

…

When Holley woke up, she found that she had fallen asleep watching TV with Siddeley, who was gone; probably went back to flying the jet…

She glanced out the window and saw desert.

_What? I thought we were going back to London? Or maybe we're hiding somewhere in Africa…_

Siddeley's voice came over the intercom. "Holley? Are you awake yet? If not, you should wake up now…"

"I'm awake, Sid." She said in a quiet voice. "…Where are we?"

"Arizona, of course."

"…I thought…"

"We're going back to Radiator Springs, because, Julio and his men are gone, and Sheriff called last night." Siddeley paused(**for dramatic affect**). "He found Finn."

"Is he…"

"He's alive."

Holley let out a huge sigh of relief, and slouched back in her seat.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Sid…"

…

After the jet landed, Holley and Siddeley slowly walked towards the town.

"Julio and his men think we're still on the jet, and that Finn is dead. I'm going to leave you here, then fly…well, around the world, for that matter…"

Holley nodded.

When they entered the hospital, the receptionist recognized them immediately.

"Mr. McMissile is in room 214." She whispered. Under the orders of the Sheriff, if anyone else asks to see Finn, she would tell them that there was no record of Finn McMissile staying at this hospital.

When they entered the room that Finn was in, Holley wanted to run out of the room crying. Finn was unconscious, he had a bunch of monitors hooked up to him, he had bandages over where Sheriff told them he had second and third degree burns, and overall, he looked dead. But Holley stayed. Finn didn't run out when she was in the hospital due to life-threatening injuries…

Siddeley sat on the seat in the corner of the room that was similar to a couch. "Well, I've been up all night flying, so…"

And he was out cold within five minutes.

Holley pulled up a chair next to Finn's hospital bed, and took his hand, the hand that wasn't bandaged. When he woke up, she would be there for him. If he woke up…

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn. I just love doing that…Anyone else think this was a dramatic chapter? And who would have thought that Sid would get Holley to like Phineas and Ferb? (Me)**

**I was watching ****Avatar the Last Airbender**** today, and the episode "The Warriors of Kyoshi" was playing, and at the part where all the girls are screaming and chasing Aang, I'm thinking, "He's Lightning McQueen!" lol… **

**Review? They make me ha-ppy! :D **


	32. Roasted Marshmallow

**This chapter will be…interesting… I've also changed the summary to this story(again...).**

**Mere: Siddeley is very helpful in this chapter. :) And they discuss whether or not to change that phrase in this chapter…XD**

**AmyArt13: Mind if I use that? :) **

Chapter 32: Roasted Marshmallow

**Finn's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I felt like I had been roasted alive. Like a marshmallow…or I guess I would have more in common with a hot dog than a marshmallow…

I groaned because of the pain, and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hospital. Holley was sitting next to me, holding my hand. Her hair and clothes were back to normal. Siddeley was asleep on the couch in the corner of the room. Holley's eyes were closed. I wondered if she was asleep…

"Holley?" I said weakly. Her eyes shot open.

"Finn…" she said smiling.

I groaned again. "I feel like a roasted marshmallow…"

"Um…"

"Or, I guess I would have more in common with a hot dog than a marshmallow…"

Holley looked at me strangely. "I think those pain killers they've been giving you are causing you not to think straight…"

"What painkillers? I feel like I'm still on fire…"

"Aw, poor Finnie…"

I blushed. "Please, don't call me that…"

Holley giggled. "I won't…" she said, and kissed my cheek.

"Wait, you said you feel like a roasted hot dog, would you also feel like kabob?"

Holley and I looked over at Siddeley. "What?" We both said.

"'I feel like a kabob.'" He said, then in an Indian accent said, "'I too feel a certain element of kabob-ism.'"

Holley and I stared at him again, then Holley spoke. "Oh, I remember." Then she chuckled a little.

"Am I missing something?"

"I made Holley watch Phineas and Ferb last night."

"Oooookaaaay?"

"Don't ask. I was upset. I didn't care what he put on for me to watch. I thought you were dead."

I squeezed her hand. "Did you really believe I would break my promise?"

Holley smirked. "Yes…"

"I assure you, it's a promise I can keep."

"Not when your motto is, 'You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead'…"

"Hm. I should really change that, shouldn't I…"

"How about, 'You never feel more alive than when you feel a certain element of kabob-ism'?"

"Alright, Sid. That's enough quoting for today." Holley told him.

"I can't help it! Plus, you like that show, admit it!"

"Siddeley, that's enough."

"Her favorite character is Perry." He told me.

"Yeah? And your favorite is Isabella."

Siddeley's cheeks grew faintly pink. "Um, actually, it's…um…"

"Isabella?"

"No!"

"I don't know who that is, but I can tell by your voice that it is…" I told them.

Siddeley sighed. "So how are you feeling?"

"I said before, like I was lit on fire…"

"Are you still on fire?"

"Feels like it…"

"Poor 'Finnie'."

"Grr…"

Siddeley and Holley laughed. I started chuckling, but it was too painful. I winced. Holley and Sid took notice.

"You should rest." She said, stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Holley sat alone at Flo's café. Siddeley was currently plying the jet to throw Julio and his men off. She was worrying about Finn. He had told her that there was no need for her to be in the hospital with him while he slept, which the doctors said he'd be doing for the rest of the day, due to the drugs they've been giving him.

Flo had given Holley a chocolate milkshake, on the house, but she barely touched it. She ate the cherry, that was it. The café was pretty much empty except for Holley, Flo, Mia, Tia, and a few tourists. Suddenly, the doors of the café slammed open, and a frustrated Lightning entered.

"Unbelievable!" he was angrily muttering to himself.

"Lightning, honey, what's the matter?" Flo asked, walking over to him.

"Chick's in town! Do you know what he was saying about Mater!?"

Mia and Tia looked up from what they were doing.

"LIGHTNING!" Sally yelled, running towards the café. She ran into his arms. "Chick's hitting on me again…"

Lightning stormed out of the café. Sally sighed and walked over to the booth Holley was in. "Hey, Holley. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Sally said, sitting down.

"So…who exactly is 'Chick'?"

Sally sighed again. "Chick Hicks has been Lightning's racing rival for years. He's a cheater, an idiot, and an overall jerk."

Holley nodded. "So, what does he look like?"

"You'll know him when you see him. If not then, by his rude attitude."

"You got that right…" Lightning said out of nowhere. He sat down next to Sally.

"Where's Chick?"

"…Let's just say…he paid a visit to Romone…"

"Oh, Stickers! What did you do to his car?"

"Something…" Lightning said, looking at his watch. "Oh, jeez, I gotta go." He kissed Sally on the cheek and ran out of the café.

"So how's Finn?" Sally asked after a while.

"Oh, uh, he's…fine…"

"How's he feeling?"

"He said he felt like a roasted hot dog."

"Um…"

"Without the effect of the drugs he's been given, it's better said he feels like he was lit on fire."

"Ah." Then Sally laughed. "I know what results those drugs can have…If I had a nickel for every time Lightning said something strange in the hospital after each of the wrecks he's been in…By the way, most of the wrecks he's been in were caused by Chick…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…what did I tell you? Cheater…"

"From the little I've heard, he doesn't sound like an enjoyable chap to be around…"

"Oh, I gotta go, too."

"Alright. See you later, Sally."

"See ya."

A few minutes later, a man came into the café. He had messy black hair, a green T-shirt with the number 86 on it, and jeans. He also had an irritated expression.

"Yo! Where's McQueen?" He asked Flo.

"Why do you need him?"

"Payback."

"Then I'm afraid I don't know."

"Yes you do!"

"I really don't, he just left the café about five minutes ago…"

"Ugh! I hate this town..." his voice trailed off when he saw Holley. She was looking down at the table, stirring her straw through her melting milkshake.

"What do we have here?" he murmured to himself. He walked over and sat down next to Holley.

"Hey." He said. She didn't look up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Yours?" she replied, although she had a pretty good idea…

"Chick Hicks."

"Really?" She said, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, what's your name again?"

"My name is Holley…"

"Hey, Holley. You single?"

"As a matter-of-fact…no." she said, standing up, and walking out of the café, leaving a confused Chick sitting at the booth.

…

Holley made her way towards the hospital. On the way there, she was met by Lightning and Sally.

"Hey! Holley!"

"Hey, Lightning. Hi, Sally."

"Can Sally and I come with you to visit Finn?"

"Sure."

Once they made it to the room Finn was in, surprise surprise, he was asleep.

"Wow…" Sally breathed. "He looks horrible…"

"You should've seen him when Sheriff found him…"

"Did you?"

"No, and I'm glad…"

They sat chatting around Finn. Soon, the subject of Chick was brought up.

"Yeah…he was hitting on me after you two left…"

"HE WHAT!?" Lightning and Sally said simultaneously, and a bit loud, causing Finn to wake up.

"Who did what?"

"It appears," Holley began. "That Lightning's old racing rival…fancies me…"

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnn. Told you this chapter would be interesting…**

**Special Note from Finn!**

"**Why, in this story, do I like Miss Shiftwell?"**

**Because it's interesting…**

"**This story portrays incorrect feelings I have towards her!"**

**Everyone knows you don't **_**actually **_**feel that way, Finn…And who told you you could break the fourth wall?**

"**I gave myself permission. I have missiles. I'm able to break it."**

**Whatever…**


	33. Stay Away From Taser Lady

**Seriously, this is going on for WAY longer than I expected…And I am SO SO sorry this took so long to upload, and I am SO SO sorry this is so short. School is a pain in the butt, topped off with writer's block= not much progress on story…At least today is Friday, and got Monday off…Also, my friend is sleeping over tonight, and she will FINALLY WATCH CARS 1 AND 2! WHOOOOOOO! YEAH! Then she will understand my obsession, and can read this story! :D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm rushed this morning so I will not separately thank each of you…**

Chapter 33: Stay Away From Taser Lady

Lightning was taking a walk through town. There weren't many tourists today…

Chick came jogging up next to him.

"Hey, McQueen! How 'bout we talk?"

"No insult? Okay, what's up." Lightning asked suspiciously.

"You mean besides the sky? Why can't I just have a friendly chat with my racing buddy?"

Lightning stopped walking. "'Racing buddy'? Alright, Chick. What's going on?"

Chick sighed. "I need you to tell me about that Holley chick."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "That just a coincidence?"

"What? Oh, that my name is 'Chick'? Yeah. Now, tell me about her!"

"You want me to tell you about her? Alright; she's a high class secret agent, who carries a taser, by the way. And one final very important piece of information…She's not single!"

"Yeah…she mentioned something about that…"

"She's currently in a relationship."

"With who?"

"It _was _Mater…" Lightning said, looking longingly at Mater's "house".

"Well, who is it now?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you…"

"Why? Is it you? You cheating on Sally? Does that mean I can have her?"

"I am not cheating on Sally, and I am not with Holley."

"So who is? Is he a spy to? What does he carry?"

"Missiles."

"Missiles? He has a portable missile launcher. That he carries around with him? All the time?"

"Yup!" Lightning said cheerfully.

"Is that all?"

"Nope! He also has…a machine gun…a pistol…mines….a grappling hook…"

"Okay, I get it, he has a lot of explosive devices…"

"And the grappling hook! Don't forget the grappling hook!" Lightning said, still smiling.

"…"

Lightning's smile dropped, and he added, "Stay away from her." Before walking off.

…

"Thanks, Lightning."

"No problem, Holley. I protect Sally from Chick all the time. It's no problem to protect you, too."

Lightning, Sally, and Holley were all keeping Finn company in the hospital.

"Hey, Finn?" Holley asked.

"Hm?" Said Finn, who was resting his eyes, now opening them.

"Why are they keeping you here for so long? You can't possibly be hurt that bad…"

"I was practically lit on fire, Holley. At least, that's what it felt like…"

"Sheriff said it looked like you were lit on fire…" Lightning said.

"And fire is painful…At least I'm not in a coma." He said, smirking at Holley.

"Oh, sure, well, you weren't stabbed or shot this time, either."

"No coma…"

"It's not my fault I fell in a coma each of those times…"

"Yes it is…" Finn said, still smiling.

Holley playfully dropped her jaw.

"So…is the discussion about Chick over?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, it really should continue. You don't exactly know what you're up against…"

"Did you tell him that I have a taser?"

"Yes…"

"Then we're fine."

…

"Good news, Mr. McMissile! You're free to go in two days."

"Finally, I know when I will leave!"

"Heh heh, yeah, it gets boring here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, two more days."

"Not soon enough…"

"I know…oh, by the way, you have another visitor."

"Holley's here already?"

"Think so…" after the doctor left, Holley came in.

"Hello, Finn." She said, kissing his cheek. "What did the doctor say?"

"Two days until I'm free."

"That's great! Well, I came here to deliver a message."

"A message? From whom?"

"Siddeley, of course."

"Oh…right…" Finn cleared his throat. "So what did he have to say?"

"That he is very tired, but on the verge of losing Julio and his men."

"Well, that's good…"

Holley glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, shoot…I promised I'd meet Sally at the café…" Holley kissed Finn's cheek again, and turned towards the door. "I'll visit later, alright, Finn?"

"Perfectly fine."

After Holley left, Finn decided to watch TV.

"Let's see what kind of strange shows America has to bring…" He said to himself as he flipped through the channels. All of them were commercials. Except one;

"It's now time for our Phineas and Ferb marathon! Where we will play every single episode, from season one, to season three, all the way up to the newest episode!"

"Might as well see what's got Siddeley so interested…"

…

"Perdimos visual, señor."  
(We lost visual, sir.)

"¡Maldita sea!"  
(Damn it!)

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"  
(What do we do now?)

"Espera, no está muerto McMissile?"  
(Wait, isn't McMissile dead?)

"Él debe ser. Yo lo maté."  
(He should be. I killed him.)

"¿Y si no lo es? Él estaría en el hospital, ¿correcto?"  
(What if he isn't? He'd be at the hospital, correct?)

"Sí ..."

"¿Y si Shiftwell ni siquiera está en ese avión?"  
(What if Shiftwell isn't even on that plane?)

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo ... ¡Allí está!" Julio said, spotting Siddeley's jet.  
(Only one way to find out...There it is!)

**Review?**


	34. Mc'Missile'

**Alright! Chapter 34! And…YES! MY FRIEND FINALLY HAS WATCHED THE CARS MOVIES, AND UNDERSTANDS MY OBSESSION! Also, she can now read this story! So, even thoug she won't read this chapter for a while, welcome "Ash" of Students of the Arts!**

**And for the record, the title picture for Raindrops is almost done! It's hard to draw Finn... T_T...**

**Thanks to;**

**Mere: Yeah, Siddeley will probably die in this chapter…:'( And, you bet! Chick's going to get on Holley's nerves more than Professor Z! XD **

**AmyArt13: It will be!...As soon as I see it…Netflix is slow to updating stuff… :P **

Chapter 34: Mc'Missile'

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG !**

The sound of machine guns came from Julio's plane, towards Siddeley's.

(Inside Siddeley's jet)

"AHH! He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me!?" Siddeley screamed, then paused for a moment. "Wait…I'm probably breaking the fourth wall, but…Déjà vu…Isn't that what Lightning said in the first movie?"

No breaking the fourth wall! One, just don't. Two, I don't really understand the concept of it…Don't you have someone shooting at you to deal with?

"Oh yeah. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Siddeley's plane began spinning towards the ground…

…

"Mr. McMissile, we're cutting your visit short." The nurse said smiling. I know we said two days, but we feel you don't need to stay the second day. You're free to go tonight."

"So, may I leave right now?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

Finn left the hospital five minutes later, dressed in his normal clothes, and heading over to the motel, where Holley was at the moment.

"Finn? You're out of the hospital? I thought you weren't getting out until tomorrow?" asked Sally.

"They let me leave tonight."

"Well, good for you." Sally said, smiling. "Let me guess, you want to know which room Holley's staying in?"

Finn nodded. "May I?"

"Five."

"Thank you."

Finn knocked on the door of room five. Holley opened it expecting to see…someone other than Finn. Her face lit up.

"Finn!"

"Hello, Holley."

"You're out early? You didn't escape, did you?" Holley asked suspiciously.

Finn chuckled. "No…no…"

"Well, Siddeley said he should be landing here soon…" She looked at the clock on the wall. "About now, actually…"

Suddenly, the ground, and everything else for that matter, vibrated for a moment. No, shook. Like an earthquake…

"What was that?" Holley asked. Finn wasn't listening. He was more focused on the large fiery mushroom cloud in the distance. Holley noticed it, too. She breathed one word; "_Siddeley…_"

Next thing Holley knew, her feet were running over the barren ground of Radiator Springs, towards the source of the explosion.

Next thing Finn knew, Holley was gone. He then spotted her halfway to the explosion. He ran after her.

…

"Shiftwell no está aquí." Julio confirmed, tossing aside Siddeley's unconscious, and probably lifeless, body.  
(Shiftwell is not here.)

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"  
(What should we do now?)

"Encontrar ella. Si el piloto iba a venir aquí, no debería ser mucho..."  
(Find her. If the pilot was coming here, she shouldn't be far...)

"Siddeley!" Holley made the mistake of saying.

"Sácala!"  
(Get her!)

Finn jumped in front of her, missile launcher aimed and ready. Julio's men did a double take. They stepped back a few steps. Julio stood his ground.

"…I see why your last name is McMissile…"

"Very clear, isn't it?" He looked at Holley. _Go get Siddeley. _His eyes said. Holley inched over to where Siddeley lay, and dragged him over by Finn. She checked for a pulse.

"I told you before, McMissile. All I want is the girl."

"And I told you before. You're not having her."

Julio sighed. "I see we have to do this the hard way again…"

"The only way you will go, is out of here."

"Oh, I am _so _scared of you and your missile launcher…" Julio said sarcastically.

"Sir? You actually should be…" One of Julio's men warned.

"Nonsense…if he were to shoot it, he, along with Shiftwell and his pilot, would be caught in the explosion…"

Finn considered this. He thought for a minute…

"Please, McMissile. We **will **take her by force if you do not comply…"

Finn was silent. Holley was keeping her attention on Julio and Finn, but was caring for Siddeley, who at that moment, let out a small groan.

"You have thirty seconds, McMissile."

Finn just glared at him. He glanced over at Holley, who was looking back at him, eyes full of fear. Finn couldn't stand to see her look like that…

"You will leave now, or I'll fire."

Julio laughed. "If you do, you'll blow yourself up too! Not to mention Shiftwell…Isn't that who you're trying to protect?"

Holley gave Finn another look; _Are you crazy!?_

Finn raised his eyebrows as if to say; _What do you think? _Then turned his attention back to Julio.

"Choose your actions carefully, McMissile."

"I already have." He said, raising his missile launcher.

"Finn!" Holley yelled, not wanting to be caught in an explosion.

"I know what I'm doing…"

"Do you?" Julio asked, chuckling slightly. "Alright. Time is past up. Grab her."

"NO!" Finn yelled as he was also grabbed so he wouldn't get in the way of grabbing Holley. He watched helplessly as her hands were painfully pinned behind her back.

"Let…go of me! Get your BLOODY hands OFF ME!"

"Miguel. Diego. Stay here, and keep McMissile from following us."

"Si, señor." They said simultaneously.

"Gracias."

"NO! Holley!"

"FINN!"

Julio smirked at him as he dragged Holley onto his plane. Finn could just give him a glare that said he would _kill _him the next time he saw him.

**Dun dun…ah, you know the rest… T_T …Sorry this chapter was kinda short. It was almost nine hundred words… Since it's the Labor Day weekend, I'll try to update the story as soon as possible, but…**_**ugh, **_**writer's block… :P I'll also try and update What Would Happen.By the way, part 2 of, "****What Would Happen if Doc was Alive During Cars 2?" is up. **


	35. Julio's Deal

**Ok, I'm typing this chapter from a mobile phone, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. Thank you. :) Also, I was watching Phineas and Ferb(as always) this morning, and I saw the episode where Perry teams up with Agent 00, AGENT 00'S CAR LOOKS LIKE FINN!**

Chapter 35:Julio's Deal

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!"

"For the love of God, SHUT UP!" One of Julio's men yelled at Holley.

"For the love of God, LET ME GO!" Holley yelled back.

The henchman sighed. "Hey, Julio? Do we have any duct tape, or a gag of some sort?"

"WHAT!?" Holley shrieked. "Don't you dare-" she was cut off by duct tape being slapped over her mouth. Her irritated cries were muffled, now.

"That's better..."

"I'll say! God, she was loud..." said another henchmen.

"Julio? When will we reach our destination?"

"Within the next hour or so."

...

"Alright, they're gone." said Diego.

"Alright, McMissile. Go tend to your pilot." said Muigel. As soon as the two henchmen let go, they were punched in the face. Hard. Finn ran over to Siddeley.

"Sid? Sid, can you hear me?"

Siddeley let out a quiet groan. Finn picked Siddeley up, and ran towards the hospital.

...

"What in the..."

"Don't have time to explain..." Finn hastily told the receptionist.

Siddeley was in a hospital room five minutes later. He was alive, and stable.

_That's one worry off my mind..._ Thought Finn. But there was still Holley to worry about...Would he save her on time? She was too young to die...Too innocent to be tortured...Finn wouldn't allow anything to happen to her...

"Finn?" Came a weak voice from behind Finn. He spun around.

"Siddeley! You're awake!"

"...You know what you said about feeling like you're on fire?"

"You burning?"

"...Yep...Listen, Finn. This is my fault, but be mad at me later. Go save Holley."

"You confident you'll be alright...?"

"I'll be fine." Siddeley said, forcing a smile. Finn smiled back.

"Alright. See you soon, Sid. Wish me luck..."

...

"So let me get this straight...You want MY help?"

"Correct, Sarge."

"...I don't know, soldier."

"I understand." Finn said, and started to walk away.

"...What would you need me to do?" Sarge asked and Finn stopped, and turned. He smiled.

"Well, first of all, transportation."

"What happened to Sid's jet?"

"Exploded."

"Wait, wasn't your car on the jet?"

"Indeed, it took minor damage. Although, it's still not in good enough condition to drive. I believe Ramone is repairing it. Same with Holley's car."

"Ah. You know, I think I might have an old army helicopter..."

"Excellent."

...

"So, where exactly are they!?" Sarge yelled over the roar of the helicopter blades.

"Um...!" Finn yelled back.

"_You don't even know!?_"

"...Well...no...!"

Although it couldn't be heard over the helicopter blades, Sarge sighed.

"...I may have an idea!" Finn said after a while.

"Where!?"

...

Holley sat in a metal chair. Her hands were cuffed to the armrests, and her feet tied to the legs of the chair. She sat with her head down, hair hanging down, hiding her tear-streaked face. She felt extreme fear and anxiety. She wished she could've done something. She wished Julio wasn't so smart. She wished Finn was on his way now...

But that was impossible. They took her necklace, and Siddeley's jet exploded, with their cars inside, how way he even suppose to get here? He didn't even know where she was! Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Finally, Señorita Shiftwell. We can finish what we started."

"I didn't start anything." Holley spat at Julio.

"You did, by making that deal. Speaking of that deal, I changed it slightly..."

"What?"

"In exchange for your life, I will spare your family's lives, and your partner's."

"What?"

"If you escape, not only will I kill your family, but McMissile as well. Now...let me finish what I started five years ago..."

"Get your hands off me!" Just as Julio began removing Holley's shirt(*Deja vu...* thought Holley), the door slammed open again.

"Get your hands off her!"

Holley gasped.

**Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Ha! He. He. He. He. I'm done now. Sorry this chapter was short...I'm kinda sick at the moment...Next chapter should be up soon. Review if you want...Oh, and, tell me in reviews who you think came to Holley's rescue! Winner gets a cyber cookie! **

**"Cookie?"**

**No cookie for you, Finn. **

**"COOKIE!" **

**Great... Look what you guys made me do! Finn's one weakness...**


	36. The Return of Professor Z

**Chapter 36! Hopefully it will be good…**

**Thank you do those who reviewed the last chapter. More specifically;**

**Mere: Yay! I'm an awesome person! And very good guesses! You get half of a…(Whisper)**_**cyber cookie. **_**:) Yes! Finn didn't hear me that time! And I love, so much, being unpredictable…:D**

**AmyArt13: I hate when that happens…And you get the other half of the(Whisper) **_**cyber cookie, **_**because your guesses are good as well(and Imma nice person XD And…You and Mere are the only two who reviewed the last chapter so far… :/). I watched it, and I had to pause it and stare at it with my jaw dropped, because it resembles Finn so much! But I guess it makes sense that it does, because I read somewhere that Finn is supposed to resemble James Bond's car, and the creators of Phineas and Ferb wanted Agent 00's car to resemble James Bond's car…Wow, that's a long response to your review…**

Chapter 36: The Return of Professor Z

"Get your hands off her!"

Julio turned. Holley gasped.

"She's mine." Said Professor Zündapp.

"Zündapp!?"

"Who are you?" Julio asked.

"Professor Zündapp. You?"

"Let's just say, I'm one of Señorita Shiftwell's old business partners…" Holley rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Mexican…"

"Hey, Professor?" Came a voice from down the hall.

"What!?"

"These guards ain't gonna stay unconscious for much longer…"

"Is that Acer?" Holley wondered aloud.

"Indeed." Professor Z said to Holley, smirking. "Grem is here, too. He has a special job…" As if on cue, Grem entered the room. He aimed a gun at Julio, and pulled the trigger. Holley gasped. Julio lay in a pool of blood, twitching. Holley looked up from the now dead Julio, and at Zündapp and Grem. Acer entered the room. Grem walked over and freed Holley of her restraints. He chuckled evilly, showing his missing teeth. Acer walked up next to him, and slung Holley over her shoulder.

"What is she, a sack of potatoes?" Grem asked Acer. "Give 'er to me!"

"No! I've already got 'er! If we put 'er down, she might escape!"

"Yes, now let's get out of here!" Professor Z yelled at them.

Once they were safely outside(Holley struggled and squirmed the whole way), they threw Holley on the ground, and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Well don't just stand there, get the rope!"

"Sure, Professor." Acer said and walked towards his Pacer.

He returned and tied Holley up.

"Hey, why exactly do you want me?"

"To get McMissile, of cour-"

"You idiot! Don't tell her that!"

"Well, my necklace has a tracking device in it, but it's still inside…"

"A tracking device?"

"So…McMissile can…track you?"

"And know wherever you are on the planet?"

"Yup."

"I'll go get it!" Grem said, running back inside. By the time he returned, Acer and Professor Z were placing Holley in the trunk of Acer's Pacer.

"I still think it's funny that my name rhymes with my car…"

"Yeah, now shut up."

"Hey! I got the necklace!"

"Put it on 'er."

"…Thank you."

Then the trunk was closed. Holley began to hyperventilate. She tried to steady her breathing, and it worked…sorta…

She thought back to her training at C.H.R.O.M.E.. Nothing to get out of a trunk…Then she remembered something her dad once told her, he being a police detective. He was always giving her tips on how to run if an assailant was chasing her(run in zig-zags), and other survival skills, one helpful if you were trapped in the trunk of a car. Kick out the back light, making a hole to see where you are. It was slight progress…

…

"I don't get it…" Finn said, standing over Julio's dead body.

"It's obvious what happened…" Sarge told him.

"Pardon?" Finn said, turning around.

"Who else would want to capture Holley? They came here, killed Julio, and took Holley from him."

"…I suppose you're right…Well, right now, she's on the move. In a car, perhaps…" Finn said, looking intently at the GPS-like device in his hands.

"So…who-?" Sarge began to ask, but was interrupted by the beeping of Finn's radio.

"_Agent McMissile? Please respond."_

Finn picked up his radio. "This is Finn McMissile, over."

"_Professor Zündapp has escaped from C.H.R.O.M.E. prison!_"

"What!? Anyone else?"

"_Grem, Acer, all of them!_"

"Even Axlerod!?"

"_Oh, no, sir. He's in deep captivity…_"

"And Zündapp wasn't?"

"_Uh…_"

Finn sighed. "Already on it."

"_Already?_"

"Agent Shiftwell has been kidnapped. I think I know who took her now…"

Finn hung up his radio.

"Professor Zündapp? Isn't that the guy who tried to kill McQueen?"

"Indeed…"

Finn's phone rand, suddenly.

"Is that the iPhone 5!? I thought those weren't even out yet…"

Finn smiled. "C.H.R.O.M.E. provides the best. Hello?"

"_Hey, man, your car's ready."_

"Thank y-"

"_So, can I give it like, the flame job, or-"_

"No, that's fine, just bring it back to 'driving condition'…"

"_You sure? 'Cause I repainted like, the scratches and stuff, so-"_

"Just repair it, Ramone."

"_Man, you're no fun, dude…"_

"We'll be back in Radiator Springs in half an hour."

"_Alright, man. See ya."_

"Goodbye. Sarge? We need to go back. Then we have a car to chase…"

…

As Finn and Sarge were driving along after stopping back in Radiator Springs, Finn's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Finn? It's the Sheriff."_

"What's the problem?"

"_We can't find Chick anywhere! Lightning told me…"_

"What?"

"_There's a very good chance he's out somewhere causing trouble…His car is still here!"_

"I'll inform you on any information I collect…"

"_Thanks. Talk to ya later…"_

"Goodbye."

Sarge was looking at the GPS that went along with Holley's necklace.

"Alright, we're back on their trail." Sarge said.

"YEAH! Here we come, Holley!" said a voice in the backseat of Finn's Aston Martin. Finn slammed on the brakes.

"OW! Watch it, soldier!"

Finn and Sarge turned to look behind them.

"What?" Chick asked.

"_Chick!?" _Sarge almost yelled.

Finn picked back up his phone.

"I found him."

"_What? Where?"_

"In my car…"

"_WHAT!?"_

**I know, short chapter…**

**Oo, today, I showed my brothers that Agent 00's car looks like Finn. I paused it, put my finger on the TV over his car, and said, "There! Who does that look like?" and One of my brothers scoffed and left the room. My youngest brother just shook his head…They don't understand my obsession with Finn! If it weren't for Fanfiction, I'd be completely alone…**

**And the title picture for Raindrops is almost done...**


	37. Nothing Like a Kabob

**Chapter 37! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, please no critisism(misspelled, probably...sorry...) on the chapter title...I drew a blank...-_-**

**Mere: What if someone just appeared in the back seat of your car and it happened to be someone you disliked? O.o Yay! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb…fan club? I dunno what to call it…And I took your idea? I'M SO SORRY! (Even though I've had that idea for about a month…but still sorry.)**

**WARNING: 'Colorful language' in this chapter… 0_0**

Chapter 37: Nothing Like a Kabob

"Sarge? Can you wait here and make sure Sheriff comes to pick up Chick? Then you can just go with them…"

"What about you? You're going in there alone?"

"I've gone on far more complicated missions alone before…I'll be fine."

"Alright. Good luck."

…

Holley had, against her own will, fallen asleep. She was woken up by startled/angry yells.

"MY CAR!" Acer exclaimed.

"Why do you care? It doesn't work right anyways…"

"It's still my car! What did the little bitch do!?"

"Oh, hey man, that's strong language…"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Just get her out of the car!"

"Yeah, alright, Professor…"

"Sure, whatever…"

The trunk was opened.

"What did you do to my car!?"

"Whatever. Let's just gag 'er."

"You know, I'm terribly sick of being gagged…and kidnapped, for that matter…"

"And we're sick of hearing you talk! Grem, gag 'er!"

"I am!"

A man came running out of the building they were parked in front of.

"Professor!"

"What?"

"Did you get her?"

"Of course we got her! What do you think we're loading out of the trunk, snitzels?"

"No…"

"Hey, Ivan! Can you give us some help, here? She's squirmy!" Grem called from the trunk.

"Sure."

As Holley was loaded out of the trunk, Professor Z wondered how far away Finn was…

…

Finn parked his car in the woods near the building it said Holley was in. He didn't want to be seen. As he snuck up to the building, he noticed Acer's Pacer. More specifically, the kicked out light.

"_Holley must've been kept in the trunk…_" Finn chuckled to himself.

He used his grappling hook to get on top of the building. The roof was empty, except for a couple of ceiling windows. Actually, a lot of ceiling windows. There seemed to be one for every room.

_Too easy…_Thought Finn. He could see inside every room! He glanced into one of them. Professor Z was sitting at a desk.

He looked in another. Grem, Acer, and about ten other men were having a mini party.

He looked in another, and quickly retreated.

_**Who puts a window on the ceiling of the shower!?**_

He looked in window after window. He finally looked in the window of the containment unit.

_Holley…_

He took out his glass-cutter and prepared to turn it on when the doors of the containment unit opened.

Grem walked in. Finn could vaguely hear them.

"Hey! When is McMissile coming?"

"I don't know…"

"The whole reason we captured you was to get him! Is he even coming!?"

"Probably. I'm getting awfully tired of being kidnapped just so my kidnappers can have my partner…"

"Same routine over and over again?"

"Yep. And he rescues me every time, successfully, and we both end up getting out alive."

"We'll see." Grem stated, then walked out. Finn turned on his glass-cutter. Holley jumped when a big circle of glass suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shattered in the middle of the room. She looked up just as Finn was coming down on his grabbling hook.

"Finn?"

"Shh…"

When Finn reached the bottom, he began untying Holley.

"Alright, we get out the way I came, it will be quick and quiet, we run to the woods, where I parked my car, and-"

Finn was cut off by Holley's lips on his.

…

"Hey, Sid?"

"Lightning? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you. Is that okay?"

"Well, yeah, but, why?"

Lightning shrugged.

"Well, I appreciate it…"

"It's no problem."

"You know, when Holley and I were visiting Finn after he was caught in that explosion, he said he felt like he was on fire…"

"You feel that way?"

"I know what he meant by it…And I was SO wrong…I feel NOTHING like a kabob…"

Lightning laughed. "So you don't feel like a llama kabob with cheese?"

Siddeley sighed. "That's getting so old…"

"Sorry. It just still seems kinda funny…So, Holley was kidnapped again?"

"How'd you know?"

"She and Finn aren't here, and if they had a mission, they'd take the jet."

"Has Finn been giving you 'observation lessons', or something?"

"Uh…not that I'm aware of…"

There was silence for a couple minutes.

"Five bucks Finn and Holley are making-out right now…" Lightning said.

"Deal."

…

Lightning gets five bucks.

The door slammed open.

"Oh, God, I did NOT need to see that…He's here!"

"_Damn it…_"

"**I feel NOTHING like a kabob…" LOL**

**Sorry this chapter was so short…I have a Social Studies project due tomorrow that I've barely started, and I had a very tiring field trip today. I went to Cantigny! No, not France…The mansion/museum of Cornel Robert McCormick. The one by Chicago. We got to climb on tanks! :D I fell off one…-_- And on the way back to school, I fell asleep on the bus,(-_- Don't ask, I was tired…) and I had the weirdest dream! I can't remember what it was about, but I'm pretty sure it had Finn McMissile in it…And Perry the Platypus. Don't forget Perry the Platypus. And Dora the Explorer. Oh, now I remember! Professor Z and Dora teamed up, and Finn and Perry teamed up to take them down. XD Oh, and, if anyone object to the idea of Holley swearing, please tell me. Because if not, she probably will in the next chapter. Sometimes "dang it" just doesn't cut it! Well, for me it does…And when it doesn't, I say "munch." My friend(the one that's a boy) made that up. We say, "What the munch", "Munch", and sometimes, "Munch you." It's very affective! We also say, "What in der biscuits!?" It really only works if you say it in the correct accent though…I guess it could be classified as a "Mater" accent…kinda…Wow, that's a long author's note…**


	38. Escape from Z, Ya Know, for Now…

**Chapter 38! Almost to chapter 40! O_O Anyone got any ideas for the story? Because I feel the chapters are getting worse as we venture deeper into the story…Writer's block does not serve me well…Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, and I ask you to keep reviewing! This story has 73 reviews already, and it'd be cool to have 100! :)**

**I'm so sorry this took a while to upload; I've been super busy…Sunday was my cousin's 1****st**** birthday party(it was so cute when he didn't eat his mini cake, he just squished it up! (3), and Monday I have school, after that a doctor's appointment, after that a confirmation mass thingy(I'm beginning to prepare for my conformation this year), then I have to do any homework I have…Ugh…But the good thing is, I like writing my stories, so the longest I will spend before updating will be under a week at most. Probably. Most of the time…Anywayz, thanks to those who reviewed;**

**Mere: Your welcome! (3 I suggest you use that term, sometime…:)**

**AmyArt13: I just had to say that Lightning won five bucks. :) Grem didn't seem too happy about it, though…XD**

Chapter 38: Escape from Z, Ya Know, for Now…

"Are you sure they're alright?" Lightning asked Siddeley.

"No…"

"No?"

"They've probably been kidnapped, already…"

"What? We should help them!"

"Um, I dunno if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly Finn McAwesome..."

"Of course not, you're Sid McAwesome! You know…besides your roasted kabob-ness…"

"I told you, I feel nothing like a kabob."

"Marshmallow. Whatever."

"They'll send a distress signal if they can…"

"And if they can't?"

"…Finn McMissile will be Finn McR.I.P."

"Those drugs really mess up your head, don't they?"

"Yeah…You speak from experience?"

"I've been in my fair share of crashes on the race track…"

"I really do wonder what Finn and Holley are doing right now…"

"Making-out?"

"You bet they were doing that earlier…"

"Oh yeah. Hey, do I get five bucks?"

Would you guys stop breaking the fourth wall? I'm gonna make the story all dialogue if you guys don't stop!

"Alright, jeez. I just wanna know if I get five bucks or not.

Ugh, yes.

"YES!"

Now stop it!

"Fine."

…

"So, McMissile, you think you can sneak in here, unnoticed?" Grem interrogated him.

"Well, yes…"

"And are you wondering how we found you?"

"Slightly."

"I think you already know that, McPeek-Through-the-window-of-a-shower!" Said a man standing near the back of the room.

"Who puts a window on the ceiling of a shower?" Finn defended.

"Apparently, these idiots…" Holley said.

Professor Z slapped her.

"God, when do we get to kill them, Professor?"

"Soon. Axlerod wants to see them die."

"Axlerod is in prison, morons…" Holley said.

"Yes, but we intend to break him out. Tonight, in fact. Grem! Acer! You know the drill?"

"Ninja smoke 'n sneak?"

"That's the one. Now, go."

"Yes, Professor."

"Wait, why ninjas?"

"Just go! You don't have to break in as ninjas, dress as a clown, for all I care! Just don't get caught, and come back with the boss!"

"So…you're just going to kill us? You're not going to get any information out of us, or anything?" Holley asked.

"We need you two out of the way permanently before we put our plan into action." Zündapp told her.

"You know, I've gotten so many death treats lately, I could care less…"

"Good. Because there's no one to save you, this time." Professor Z said, smirking. He then left the room.

"Holley?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright…" Holley said sarcastically.

Finn sighed. "I really am…"

"I know."

"You think Mater will be any help to us this time?"

"Maybe your family…"

"I highly doubt it…Didn't Mater say he needed permission to help? Most likely same with my family…"

"Finn…I love you...just wanted you to know that in case we really do die…"

"I love you too, Holley. And I assure you, I will do everything in my power to get us out of here. Alive."

…

All was quiet at the highly secure prison in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Colorado. That is, until, a door was blasted off its hinges and white smoke filled half the building…

Grem and Acer ran towards the cell Axlerod was being held in.

"Boss, it's us!" Grem hissed into the cell.

"Well, it's about time…Get me out of here!"

"Right away, sir." Pacer said, blasting the cell door off its hinges.

"Wow, you really like blowing up doors, don't ya?"

Acer shrugged. "What can I say? I like making things explode…"

"That's wonderful. Now let's get out of here!" Axlerod snapped.

The three men were safely away from the prison fifteen minutes later, driving back to Professor Z in Grem's orange Gremlin.

"I hate this car!" Axlerod exclaimed.

"Well, I hate yours. Live with it!"

"Do you have McMissile and Shiftwell?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent."

…

"I've got an idea!" Holley suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"…It's a bit desperate…"

"You haven't slept for two days. Whatever you come up with, I won't judge."

"I appreciate that. HEY!"

Ivan opened the door. "What?"

"I have to use the restroom."

_THIS was her plan!? Alright, I said I wouldn't judge what she came up with but this…this was just…They're actually going to fall for that? _Finn thought.

Ivan sighed. "Fine. Come on…"

After the door closed, Finn heard a punch being thrown, and a thud.

_Holley!? He actually hit her!? Why in the world-_

Holley opened the door. She must've noticed Finn's confused expression because she said, "You actually think _he _knocked me out?" She said, containing a laugh.

"Uh…" was all Finn managed to say as Holley freed him of his restraints.

Holley sighed. "Whatever. Let's just go." Holley jumped up, and kicked the vent off the air shaft.

_I didn't know she was that flexible…_Finn thought.

"Come on." She said, then jumped up, and climbed inside.

"Um, Holley?"

"Yes?"

"How, exactly, am I supposed to get up there?"

Holley sighed and hung down her arms. Finn hesitated, then took her hands, and she pulled him up.

…

They were soon on the roof.

"Alright, how on earth are we supposed to get down?"

"What's in that crate?" Holley said, pointing over to a crate on top of the building. They went over and looked inside it.

Inside was a harpoon.

"Well…" Finn said, staring at the device. "That's convenient…"

…

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"I don't know!"

Professor Z smacked Ivan across the face.

"OW!"

"**FIND THEM!**"

"Yes, Professor."

"Professor!"

"WHAT!?" The Professor yelled, resentment in his voice. He stopped when he saw that it was Grem who called him. Standing next to him was Acer, and Miles Axlerod.

"S-Sir Axlerod…"

"They escaped?" Axlerod demanded, wrath worse than Zündapp's.

"Y-yes…"

Axlerod sighed. "Twit…Find them."

"Yes, Sir." Grem and Acer said before running off. Axlerod walked up to the Professor. He had to look down to look him in the face. Axlerod was considerably tall, while Zündapp was an abnormally short man, a good three feet shorter than Axlerod.

"How did you let them escape!?"

"I wasn't the one guarding them!"

"Are we never going to get to kill McMissile?"

Suddenly the screeching of tires was heard from outside.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING! **GET THEM!**" Professor Z frantically shouted.

…

Finn had floored his Aston Martin, only to have to put on the brakes when they were blocked by, well, a blockade. Of people.

Finn pressed a button, revealing a secret panel of buttons.

"Oh, God, I hate when you do that…"

"Well, it might be our only way of escaping…Hang on!" Finn said before shooting grappling hooks out of his car, and attaching them to the building behind the blockade(of people).

"Why not just drive _through_ the people!?" Holley screamed as they ended up on top of the roof.

"Didn't you see that they were armed?"

"Yeah, with arms!"

"With _guns._"

"Well, I didn't see any!"

They drove off the building, through the trees("Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow"), and eventually onto the road. They made it back to Radiator Springs an hour later.

…

"Finn? Holley? Huh…You're alive…And you saved yourself…"

"Thanks, Sid…" Finn said sarcastically.

"You are welcome!" Siddeley said for the sake of annoying Finn, and then looked at Holley. She looked like she had been on a rollercoaster.

"Finn use his car's grappling hooks?"

Holley nodded.

"God, I hate when he does that…Wait, won't you guys have to go _back_? I mean, Professor Z belongs in jail…"

"So does Axlerod…"

"What!?"

"He escaped."

"That deranged psychopath!? Of course you have to go back, if _he's _there!"

"When are you due out of the hospital, Sid?"

"Uh…two…three days?"

"Do you feel well enough to get out sooner?"

"…Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe."

"I'll talk to the doctor…"

"Hey, Finn?" Holley was looking at her C.H.R.O.M.E. device.

"Yes, Holley?"

"…You might want to see this…"

**Cliffhanger! How long has it been since I did a good one? Anyone got any ideas for what it's going to be? Seriously, got any ideas? Cause I'm out… -_-**

**"Um, I dunno if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly Finn McAwesome..."**

**"Of course not, you're Sid McAwesome! You know…besides your roasted kabob-ness…" hehehehehehe, Sid McAwesome...**

**By the way, if anyone's interested, I'm working on a new story…It's probably just going to be one chapter. I think it's going to be called something like…"Apology Gone Wrong"…or something like that. **

**Review if you want to…With ideas! Please? 8( -Puppy-dog-eyes**


	39. New Evil

**Chapter 39! WHOO! YEAH! Ok, I'm being overly dramatic about this…but seriously, can you think of a fic that's 40 chapters long? …Oh…I guess Life's Highway is over 60 chapters long…Good job, Mere…Enjoy this chapter…ya know, if you can…**

**Ok, so at school, my teacher was showing us something on the overhead projector( the Elmo, for anyone who knows what that is), and after she was done, she moved the pictures she was showing us, and was preparing to turn it off. When she moved the pictures, it revealed some papers. One of the papers read; **_**Propose for fin- **_**Then the rest was covered by another sheet of paper. I think something is telling me that I should make Finn propose to Holley soon…**

**Thank you for reviews; they are greatly appreciated! **

**Mere: Which idea did I steal this time? -_- And…O_O Let's wait a while for that…**

**AmyArt13: Good idea! :) **

Chapter 39: New Evil

"C.H.R.O.M.E. sent us a message…" Holley mumbled. She opened it.

_New villain on the loose;_

_Name; Dr. Eucerin_

_Age; 42_

_Crimes Committed; Kidnap, murder_

_Picture;_

Holley gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth when she looked at the picture.

"Holley?"

"…I know him…"

"Who is he?"

"…I don't know…I just…I know I've seen him before…"

"He does look familiar…" Finn said, then quietly gasped. "I know where I've seen him before…"

"Where?"

"…When I was about ten, one of my sisters were kidnapped…"

"By him?"

"…Yes…Her name was Tracie…"

"I remember her. She was so cute and sweet and innocent…" Siddeley said.

"Yes, well, she was five years younger than us, so, she would have been five…"

"Wait…was she with your family when they…appeared to us?"

"…No…she wasn't! That means she's still alive!"

"And if this guy still has her, we can save her!" Siddeley said.

"But why do _I _recognize him?" Holley asked.

"Well, let's see…his crimes are kidnap and murder, so…"

Holley gasped and covered her mouth again. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Holley?"

"…He did it…"

"Did what?"

"…He killed her…" tears were now streaming down Holley's face.

"Who?"

"…He's the one that…that killed my sister…"

…

"You **IDIOTS**! You let them get away!" Professor Z shouted.

"It wasn't our fault! His car is tricked out!" Grem defended.

"Yeah! It can shoot grappling hooks!" Acer agreed.

"And oil slick." Another man said.

"Oh, yeah! And oil slick!" Acer repeated.

"And missiles!" Said a second man.

"And guns!" said a third.

"And bombs!" said a fourth.

"**SILENCE**!" Professor Z shouted. "Sir? What should we do now?"

"Should we plan to kidnap the girl, again?" Grem asked.

"No…no…See, that's the mistake everyone makes. To get to McMissile, they think it will be easier to capture Shiftwell and use her as bait. It really isn't. They're equally easy to capture." Axlerod explained.

"So we should just go ahead and capture McMissile?" Acer asked.

"Yes, but we must capture Shiftwell, as well. She's learned a lot from McMissile, and could easily free him." Axlerod continued.

"Alright, but after we capture them, they always escape!" Grem said.

"Yeah!" Acer agreed.

"The solution is simple. We double the guards, double the restraints, and watch them. Have at least one guard stand in their cell watching their every move."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go get them!"

…

Holley lay asleep on her bed in her and Finn's room in the Cozy Cone Motel. Finn sat on his bed, working on his laptop. He glanced over at Holley.

_She's so beautiful when she's asleep…_He thought. _I wonder what would happen if…no, that would be too dangerous…but still…What would happen if…would she say yes? No, stop it. It would be too dangerous…_

…

Finn sat at a table in the café the next morning.

"Hey, Finn!" said a voice from behind him. He turned.

"Hello, Lightning. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, yeah…"

Finn stood up and followed Lightning outside.

"Um…Normally, I would ask Doc this, but, he isn't here…so, then I would ask Mater this, but…he isn't here either, and…then I would ask Ramone this, but…he's out of town, so…I need your help…"

"With what?"

"Well…I kinda wanted to…ask Sally to…marry me…but…"

"…Well…I'm honored you're asking me, but…I wouldn't know…"

"You've got to have _something _for me!"

"Well…my best advice would be to take her to a secluded location, the cliff, perhaps…"

"…Thanks." Lightning said, and walked away.

_He wanted to propose? Maybe I should to Holley…no, I told myself before; that would be too dangerous…but…_

_Cut it out, McMissile! _

_But…what would happen if-_

_I said cut it out! You said yourself it would be too dangerous!_

_Like my life isn't already dangerous…_

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn turned to see Siddeley.

"Hello, Sid. Out of the hospital?"

"Yup. I am no longer on fire!"

"You never were." Finn joked.

Siddeley's eyes narrowed. "Thanks…"

Holley walked over to them. "Siddeley? Could I get my car out of the jet?"

"The jet exploded."

"The _new _jet."

"Oh. Sure."

Finn quickly made up his mind. "Uh, Sid?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Could I get my car, also?"

"Sure, Finn. Where are you going?"

"Going out to get something." _Out to the jewelry shop…_

**O.O Finn's going to propose to Holley!? (FINALLY!) And Lightning's going to propose to Sally? Eh, everyone saw **_**that **_**coming…**


	40. Siddeley's Nightmares

**Chapter 40…O_O This is pretty much just a random chapter…It has information important to the story at the beginning, but the rest is pretty much random…**

**Thanks to the…people who…reviewed…**

**Mere: Yeah…That's what Siddeley's gonna ask, and then Holley's going to be like, "Yeah…That's just…strange…He's named after a lotion…"**

**AmyArt13: Nope! The story's not near over! :) Ya know, I hope…**

**MimiMcAwesome: That sounds like the best dream ever! :D Ya know, unless your dad was actually **_**in **_**his truck when it blew up…I wanna witness Finn blowing stuff up! The only Finn dream I've ever had was when everyone was human, and Finn had blue hair, and Finn was completely out of character, and he and Holley only came in at the end! :(**

Chapter 40: Siddeley's Nightmares

The next day, it was only seventy degrees, so Flo set up a bunch of tables and chairs outside the café. It was around eight o'clock in the morning, and the cafe was pretty much silent.

Finn, Holley, Siddeley, and Harry(Holley's twin came earlier that day to visit) all sat at a table together.

Suddenly, everyone could faintly hear in the distance, from the cliff, perhaps, a loud, "_EEK! YES!"_

Everyone glanced around thinking _"What was that…?"_

Finn, knowing what just happened, chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"Finn? Do you know something we don't?" Siddeley asked. Everyone looked at him expecting an answer.

"Let's just say…has anyone seen McQueen and Miss Carrera this morning?"

Everyone mumbled to each other.

Suddenly, Sally's blue Porsche came speeding into town.

"HEY!" Sheriff yelled.

Lightning and Sally jumped out. Flo ran over to Sally.

"Flo! Flo! Flo, guess what!?"

"What is it, Honey?"

Sally held up her hand showing a diamond ring. Flo gasped and walked over and out his arm around Sally's shoulders.

"Hey, everyone! Guess what Lightnin' asked!"

Everyone erupted in cheers.

…

Holley was sitting at Willie's Butte. She didn't exactly know why, she didn't want to race, or anything, just…be alone and enjoy the nice weather.

"I didn't know you would come down here…" said a voice behind her.

Holley turned to see her twin brother.

"Hi, Harry."

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking over and sitting down next to her. She shrugged.

"I bet you could race around here with your Jaguar."

"I probably can't…Did you ever here the story of the first time McQueen tried this track?"

"I just came here this morning, Holley. I can't tell Sarge from Fillmore…"

"…You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am." Harry said laughing. "It couldn't be more obvious which is which…So what happened to McQueen?"

"He drove into the cactus patch."

"…That…sounds painful…"

"The way Mater told it, it was…"

"So…who's Mater again?"

Holley felt like she had been punched in the face. She had to remind herself that Harry would have no way of knowing.

"Mater was…well…So many words describe him…Kind, funny…"

"Was?"

Holley looked down and started playing with the dirt/dust.

"…Was."

"Holley, I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"I know…"

…

"_Hey, Sid!" Sixteen year old Finn said, waking sixteen year old Siddeley up._

"_What? Who's talking?" Siddeley sat up in bed, hitting his head on the top bunk of his and Finn's bunk bed. "Ugh! Ow…Why do you get the top bunk?"_

"_So I don't hit my head when I wake up." Finn said, smirking._

"_Ha ha…" He said sarcastically. "So why'd you wake me up?"_

"_Breakfast. Why else?"_

"_Breakfast? Seriously?"_

"_Well, normally I wouldn't wake you up for breakfast, but it's special breakfast day, in case you've forgotten…which you probably have…"_

"_Oh, yeah!"_

_Finn and Siddeley walked through the hallways of C.H.R.O.M.E. living quarters for agents in training. _

"_So what's for breakfast? Muffins? I love muffins…"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Oh, wait! Now I remember! Cinnamon rolls!"_

"_Alright!" Siddeley said, running into the cafeteria and grabbing a plate of cinnamon rolls. Finn did the same; at a slower pace. _

_Suddenly, the cinnamon rolls exploded, destroying everything and killing everyone._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Siddeley woke up screaming. Finn ran into the Cozy Cone room Siddeley was staying in.

"Sid! Is everything alright?"

"…Yeah…Just had a nightmare…"

"Let me guess; special breakfast day?"

"…Yep…"

"Sid, you have got to remember that when the cinnamon buns exploded, the worst they did was blow up the plates they were on…"

"Tell that to my subconscious…"

"So I hear it's special breakfast day at Flo's café! Cinnamon rolls!"

"Seriously? Why would you say that?"

Finn laughed and left.

…

**The next night…**

_King Kong stomped along the street. He crushed cars with his toes. He ripped people from their cars. He screeched to the skies. He grabbed a skyscraper, digging his fingers into it. He began punching and kicking hand and foot holes as he climbed. When he reached the top, he swatted at the planes that flew around him. He clutched a man in his hand, who was screaming his head off. The man was Siddeley. Just then, everything exploded._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Another nightmare?" Finn asked.

"How did you get here!? When!?"

"We picked the lock about fifteen minutes ago."

"…why?"

"Looking for Finn's laptop." Holley said, gesturing over to the desk that had Finn's chrome C.H.R.O.M.E. laptop on it.

Siddeley chuckled nervously.

…

When they were sitting in the café, Finn asked Siddeley, "What was your nightmare about this time?"

"Big monkey…"

"What?"

"Uh…King Kong grabbed me and climbed a skyscraper…"

They heard a chuckle behind them. They turned.

"Isn't that supposed to be a sexy lady of some sort?" Lightning asked.

Siddeley blushed and banged his head on the table. They heard a muffled, "_I hate my subconscious!"_ come from him.

…

"Hey everybody!" Lightning called to the café. Everyone turned. "My sister is coming to visit the town!"

"Whoo!" said Luigi standing up, but slowly sitting back down seeing he was the only one who cheered. Guido patted him on the shoulder.

"That's great, Honey! Can't wait to see her again!" Flo said.

…

**Two days later…**

A green Lexus IS drove into Radiator Springs around 10:00 in the morning. Lightning, who was sitting with Sally in the café, noticed it. He gasped with a smile on his face, and ran outside. Sally followed.

Finn and Holley were doing work on Holley's laptop. Siddeley was with them, occasionally glancing over at the screen, but he wasn't really paying attention. Then he looked out the window, and saw a green Lexus drive up, and Lightning run towards it.

_McQueen's sister must be here…_ thought Siddeley.

The most beautiful girl Siddeley had ever seen stepped out of the car. Siddeley's eyes widened, and he just stared.

Lightning's sister had the same blue eyes as him, but her blonde hair was a little more lighter in color than his. She was wearing a plain green T-shirt, with jeans, and purple tennis shoes.

"Becca!" Lightning called.

Lightning's sister looked up, and smiled. "Lightning!"

Lightning ran over and hugged her. "Becca, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Light!"

Sally walked over. "Sally! It's so nice to see you again!" Rebecca said, hugging Sally.

Sally hugged back. "How have you been, Rebecca?"

"Just fine, thank you!"

"Come on! You have to see the rest of the townsfolk! They've been dying to see you again!"

As the three walked towards the café, Rebecca sadly said, "I heard about Mater…"

"Yeah…God, did he like you." Lightning said, chuckling.

"He was so funny and lively…" Rebecca stated. "So fill me in on the details of the World Grand Prix!"

"Gosh, has it really been that long since we've seen each other? Alright, then. So I'm pretty sure you heard that Mater was knighted…"

"Yup."

"So you need to know how he was mistaken as a spy?"

"What? Mater was mistaken as a spy!? Is that what happened?"

"Yup. Come on, I'll tell you the story."

…

An hour later, Lightning was just finishing the story.

"I'd love to meet these spies…Do you have contact with them?"

"Actually, they're in town right now."

"Really? Let's go see them!" Rebecca said, jumping up and down.

"Alright alright! Let's go."

Lightning and Rebecca walked over to the booth Finn, Holley, and Siddeley were sitting at. Siddeley was staring out the window.

"Finn? Holley? Sid?" Lightning asked.

The three of them looked up.

"Hello, Lightning. Anything we can do for you?" Finn asked.

"Actually, it's what you can do for my sister, Rebecca. She really wanted to meet you guys."

"Hi." Rebecca said, waving.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rebecca." Holley told her. "I'm Holley." She said, extending her hand. Rebecca shook it.

"And you're Finn?" Rebecca asked Finn.

"Yes, those are some quite extraordinary observation skills, you have there." He said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you."

"And this is Siddeley, the owner and pilot of the jet that flies us around the world."

"Hello…" Siddeley said, extending his slightly shaking hand. Rebecca shook it.

"So you guys are secret agents?"

"…Yes."

"Then it's an honor meeting you."

Finn and Holley smiled kindly at her.

"So, Becca! I bet you still can't beat me on Willie's Butte!"

"Oh, you are on!"

The two siblings walked off.

"Sid? Are you alright? You seem ill…" Finn said.

"…I'm fine."

**O_O Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn. Sid's gonna hit on Lightning's sister! *jaw drop*/*face palm* Any future ideas for me? Tell me in reviews! That is, if you wanna review. Please? **

**And I told my brothers that they would never understand the awesomeness that is Finn McMissile, and my youngest brother said he did! Yay! But he said he knew how to control it, and I'm like, "…Touché…"**


	41. The Right Time

**Chapter 41! Yay! I think…**

**YES! I FINALLY GOT THE PICTURE UP! WHOO! (3 I also got the picture up for CHROME Academy, and Lead Me Home, and I updated the picture for Apology Gone Wrong! :) WHOO! And yes, I drew it myself. And just an FWI; Finn is supposed to be…wet, 'cause he put his umbrella down, so that's why his hair is all droopy…and he's reloading his gun, or something…**

**Thank A LOT to those who reviewed! (3**

**Mere: Yeah! You tell her! Make it stick in her head! Maybe you should write it down on a piece of paper, and when she's sleeping, tape it to her forehead, or something…lol**

**MimiMcAwesome: The only the cinnamon rolls exploded was because some dide snuck exploding sugar into the kitchen…So unless some dude snuck exploding sugar into your kitchen in the middle of the night, you're safe! :)**

**AmyArt13: Yeah, nobody pays any attention to Sid, so I figured he deserves someone who cares about him. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! Ya know…if ya can…**

Chapter 40: The Right Time

"Finn? We have another mission."

"That's great. What's the mission?"

"Uh…yours or mine?"

"What?"

"We have separate missions…"

"Alright…what's mine, then?"

"Uh…let's see…you have to go undercover as…a piano player at a bar…Here, here's the briefing." Holley said, handing him her C.H.R.O.M.E. device.

Once Finn was finished reading, he asked, "What's yours?"

"I have to go undercover as a girl scout troop leader…"

"Hm…Well, good luck with that. What ages are the girls?"

"They're…in seventh grade."

Finn nodded. "When do we have to leave?"

"A couple hours. Let's go find Siddeley and tell him."

…

Siddeley was standing outside the café. Lightning's sister was inside sitting alone at a table.

He took a deep breath. _Come on, Sid! You can do this! Just walk over there ask if you can sit!_

Siddeley walked into the café, and up to the table Rebecca was sitting at. "Hi…can I sit here?"

"Rebecca smiled at him. "Sure!"

Siddeley sat.

"Sorry, what's your name, again? Siddeley, right?"

Siddeley nodded. "You can call me Sid, if you like."

"Siddeley!" said a voice from behind Siddeley. Siddeley turned.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Holley and I each have another mission. We need to leave in a few hours. Have the jet started by noon." Finn said, then walked away.

"It must be so cool to fly spies around the world…"

Siddeley directed his attention back to Rebecca.

"...Yeah, it kinda is." He said smiling. "Although, it's dangerous, too." He said smirking.

"Dangerous how?"

"Well, sometimes you've got other planes shooting at you, missiles shooting at you, people shooting at you, surface to air missiles shooting at you…"

"Wow…Of course, you're not exaggerating, are you?"

"I don't know, am I?"

For the next few minutes the to just smiled at each other.

…

And Holley was watching the entire time with her mouth open slightly and one eyebrow raised.

Finn walked over. "Holley? What are you looking at?" Finn asked, peering through the window, following Holley's gaze.

Finn's jaw dropped.

Lightning walked over. "Hey, guys-what are you looking at?"

Lightning's jaw dropped, too.

"W…what?"

"…I honestly have no idea…" Holley whispered.

"Is Sid…" Finn's voice trailed off.

"…flirting with my sister?"

"Is he?" Holley asked.

…

"Well…I have to go…" Siddeley said, looking at his watch, which read 11:30.

"Have fun dodging everything that gets shot at you." Rebecca joked.

"Oh, I will. It's lots of fun, as long as I get to shot things back at them…"

Rebecca laughed. "See you later, Sid."

…

"What kind of a bar owns its own pool?" Finn wondered aloud as he read over his mission briefing.

"These girls are insane…" Holley stated.

"Not as insane as this bar-tender…"

Holley pressed the intercom button. "Siddeley?"

"_Yes, Holley?"_

"When will we arrive in Illinois?"

"…_Uh, about twenty minutes…"_

"Thank you, Sid."

"Where are you going again?"

"The Chicago land area…Where are you going?"

"Maine…"

"Good luck staying warm."

"Yes, after being in Arizona for so long…It will be quite hard to adapt…Good luck with the humidity."

…

"_Holley? We're preparing to land."_

"Thanks, Sid."

"Good luck, Holley."

Holley kissed Finn's cheek. "Thanks, Finn."

Finn watched her walk away. Three steps away…five…eight…"Holley, wait…"

Holley stopped and turned. Finn walked over to her. "Holley, I…I've wanted to do this for a while, but never…" Finn sighed, then laughed. "You're the _only one_ capable of causing me to be tongue-tied…Holley…" Finn reached into his pocket. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but…will you marry me?"

**CLIFFHANGER! XD I am so mean…:) SO what'd ya think? **

**And if you all would be so kind asto wish me luck in school today; It's Iowa Testing week... _ *#$%^!) &$^ #* ! Grr...**


	42. BOOM! Yes

**Alright, for this chapter, Worst Dream. Best Nightmare., if you're reading this, NO COMMENTS on the the girls in the girl scout troop. I MEAN IT! Students of the Arts, YOU TOO!**

**Third thing on checklist of updating stories today! **

**Let's see…**

**Experience, check.**

**CHROME Academy, check.**

**Raindrops, check.**

**Lead Me Home...**

**What Would Happen...**

**Okay, I still got a lot of work to do…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you people make me happy! That is, if you really are people…O_O JOKING! :)**

**Mere: 'Cause there's nothing more romantic than buying cold medicine… :) **

**MimiMcAwesome: Will she? O.o Yeah…I was momentarily out of ideas! Anyway, it should be interesting…**

**Baby inuyasha 13: Patience, dude! **

**AmyArt13: When you think about it, that'd be really disturbing…O.o But funny at the same time. :) Good luck to you, too. :P Iowa testing is **_**torture…**_

Chapter 42: BOOM! Yes.

Holley was thinking two things at that moment.

1) _**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**_

2) _I always imagined he would ask that when something was exploding…_

What Finn was thinking;

1) _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

2)_ I always imagined I would ask when something was exploding…_

_**BOOM!**_

Finn and Holley turned to see Siddeley standing next to…where a fuel tank…_used to_ be…

"Ow…"

Holley smiled. "There it is…" she turned back to Finn, jumped to hug him, and whispered, "_Yes._" As she kissed his cheek.

…

"Alright, Sid…What did you do?"

"Uh…fuel tanks…Very unstable…"

Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Alright! Alright! I…it was an accident…So what did _you _do?"

"I…uh…"

"Don't answer that. I saw Holley's hand before she left."

Finn chuckled nervously. "Just get the flight set for Maine."

Siddeley smirked and boarded the plane.

…

**Holley's POV**

The worst thing was, I couldn't dwell on it. I had a mission to complete. A job to do. With _no distractions._

The agent I was supposed to meet with was an old friend of mine. She had been undercover as the Girl Scout coordinator for Cook County for years.

As I walked through the Chicago airport, I did what I was best at.( Most of the time…) Blending in. I carried my suitcase close to me as I scanned the area.

Looking toward a food court, I saw familiar curtain of long red hair.

I walked over there.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I seem to have forgotten; Why doesn't a Volkswagen Karmann Ghia have a radiator?"

"Because it's air-cooled, of course." She said smiling. She stood up. "Holley, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Jessica." I said, giving my friend a hug.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in _years_! I heard about your first field mission! Amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Come on, we have to get ready. I'm going to introduce you to the girls tomorrow."

…

The next day, I met the craziest seventh grade girls I've ever seen. They were _bonkers. _But were civilized when instructed.

All of them were thirteen, or 'thir', as they said. Their explanation was they decided they didn't want to be teenagers, and were just 'thir'.(A.N.; my friends actually said this.)

The troop consisted of six girls. Their names were Katie, Adrienne, Stacy, Hazel, Annie, and Sara. All bonkers.

"Now why am I going undercover as their troop leader, again?" I whispered to Jessica.

"Alright. We have reason to believe their math teacher, Mr. Bortar, is working for Axlerod…That's why we called you for this case. You have experience with Axlerod and Zündapp."

I nodded, then turned to the girls. "Alright. It's so very nice to meet you all. My name is Holley, as Jessica has already told you."

The girl I remembered as Adrienne raised her hand.

"Yes, Adrienne?"

"So…what are we doing today?"

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to watch something explode?" Stacy asked.

"I wanna watch something explode!" Katie exclaimed.

Explosions…explosions reminded me of Finn, and what he asked before…_Focus, _Holley!

"We _could _another day…"

"Aww…"

"Today, since it is the first meeting of the year, we will begin with something simple. We will descuss what we may want to do, while making God's eyes. Here, " I said pulling out a bag full of yarn. "we have a variety of colors for yarn."

Once the girls were situated and had gotten started making their popsicle stick and yarn creation, and had begun talking amongst each other, I went to talk with Jessica.

"So how's your new partner? I guess not so new anymore, but…do you like him? Is he nice to work with?"

"Oh yes, very nice. And I like him quite a lot, and he likes me." I told Jessica, and she smiled.

"In fact…" I said, holding up my hand showing the silver ring with a variety of purple crystals and gems encrusted into it.

Jessica gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my God! When!?"

"Just yesterday. Right before I left to go on this mission."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it!"

"Yes, well…So why don't you go back to your work and I'll take the time to get to know the girls?"

"Alright. Good luck; they're crazy. And congratulations."

"Thanks."

…

**Finn's POV**

"Alright, you are to closly observe those men as you play." Agent Karrul told me, pointing over to a group of men. "They come here often to discuss business and what-not."

"Alright."

"So what are ya waiting for? Start playin'!"

I sat down and took and deep breath. I hadn't played the piano since I was thirteen, but learning to play the piano is like learning to ride a bike…right? Hopefully…

As I played, I kept a close eye on those thugs. Of course, I couldn't keep my mind off of Holley…I still couldn't believe I had done it. I finally asked her, and she said yes. Everything was perfect. Well, for the time being…As a spy, _nothing _stays perfect for long…

…

**No Particular POV**

"Alright, well what should we do? Every time we capture them, they find a way to escape!" Grem exclaimed.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Acer asked.

Professor Z ran his hand through his greasy, messy comb-over. Axlerod narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

"What if…what if we were to capture innocents?" Axlerod suggested.

"Innocents? What would they care about innocents?" Grem asked.

"They would, if the innocents, were innocent people they knew well." Axlerod replied.

"Ahhhhhh-I'm not following you." Acer said.

Axlerod face-palmed himself, and sighed. "We capture either residents of the town they spend a lot of time at, or family members."

"So…I got it!" Z exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor?" Axlerod asked.

"We capture, McQueen's sister, and their pilot's sister!"

Axlerod, Grem, and Acer stared at the Professor. "What?"

"How do you know they both have sisters?"

"Uh…Research?"

"Stalker. But excellent idea…"

**Dun dun dun! Siddeley has a sister!? Just wait till ya see what age she is! I'm so evil…And I'm sorry, but I didn't have time today to update Lead Me Home or What Would Happen. Tomorrow, I promise. :)**

**Oh, next time you all watch Cars 2, pay attention to Francesco in the begining. On the Mel Dorado show. He's flirting with someone off screen! It's funny...:)**


	43. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 43! O.O I DID NOT think I'd make it this far…:D WARNING: This chapter is awfully dramatic…Eh. Maybe not…**

**Sorry I haven't been updating; I've been busy with other things…Like…Making a DeviantART account! And working in my FMcM website! :) I have a problem…:/ Oh well. I can't help I'm obsessed with FMcM… **

**Remember how I came up with the name for this story? The song Me Without You by tobyMac . :) Anyone wanna listen? ****Copy and paste this, and just type ~You Tube dot com slash~ before it. Except without the spaces and put an actual dot and slash. ****Please listen, it's an awesome song. :) And it's also #2 Christian song in the country this week. :) **

** ~watch?v=xLYRTrdo5As**~

**Btw, I just picked a random YouTube video with that song. That's not my account, or anything…I don't got no account…**

**Only 3 reviews? I'm disappointed! Naw, just kidding. :)Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep 'em comin'! Almost to 100! :D **

**MimiMcAwesome: Nerp yur not. :) Well, considering everyone knew she was going to say yes all along…:P But then again I could have killed both of them off a long time ago… :)**

**AmyArt13: Exactly! And he'll go up to Finn and Holley and be like, "YOU GOTTA SAVE HER!" and they'll be like, "Relax, we do this kind of thing every day…Now let go of me…" *Lightning lets go of Finn's shirt*"Sorry…" XD**

**Mere: Me glad! :D Though me not glad you no feel good…:( Feel better soon, kay? :) And not just because I want to read more of your awesome stories. :)**

**And I know it doesn't really make sense that Sid has a sister, but just go with it…Please? Also, in my fics(from now on, anyway), Grem and Acer are cousins. That just makes sense. And I'm not sure, 'cause I wasn't really paying a lot of attention, but I think in the director's comments for Cars 2, they say Joe Mantegna and Peter Jacobson are cousins…I THINK. I have no proof. Everyone, feel free to correct me.**

**Heads up; 'Colorful' language...But that's why it's rated T, right? :/ If the chapter has Grem in it, just assume it's going to have 'colorful' language...**

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 43: The Kidnapping

"Do you remember the plan?" Acer asked Grem as they snuck into a dark house.

"Why are you even asking that?" Grem asked, irritated.

"Because you sometimes forget!"

"No, YOU forget it!" Grem told him, even more irritated.

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever." Acer sighed.

"Alright, let's get into position, and-"

"Grem?" Acer asked.

"What?"

"I forgot the plan."

Grem face-palmed. "I would think you'd remember it when the Professor yells the plan at us, then yells louder not to forget it…"

"That's what I have you for!"

"Ugh…We sneak in, abduct the pilot's sister, and get out. QUIETLY!"

"Okay." Acer said, then tripped over the garbage can, knocking it over.

"_QUIETLY!_" Grem whisper-yelled.

…

The two cousins hovered over a sleeping teenager with messy black curls.

"Alright," Grem whispered. "on the count of three, you grab that arm, and I'll grab the other arm and clamp my hand over her mouth."

"Why do you get two jobs?"

"Just do it! Ya know what? I'm just gonna get the gag and rope. We can tie her up while she's still sleeping."

"Uh…that's gonna be a problem…"

"Why?" Grem turned around to see that she was awake.

"Back to plan A."

**Five seconds later…**

"Knock her unconscious!"

"Then when she wakes up she'll be whining about a headache!"

"Then…do something to knock her out!"

"Oh oh!" Acer said, and clamped his hand over her mouth, and covered her nose.

"That'll just kill her! We need her alive, if you remember!"

She passed out.

"…I stand corrected…"

Acer took his hands off her nose and mouth, and she jumped up and punched both of them in the face.

"OW! …The bitch was just pretending!"

"Hey, man, don't call her that! She's just a girl!"

"She looks about fifteen!" Grem argued as they chased her.

"Exactly!"

"Gotcha!" Grem exclaimed as he grabbed her.

"Ugh! Let GO OF ME!"

"Alright, get the rope and gag."

"Why me?"

"Because I've got her! Now go, Acer!"

…

Finn walked up into Siddeley's jet.

"Hey, Finn…"

"Siddeley? What's the matter?"

"….It's just…My cousin just called…my sister is missing…"

"Your sister? That's terrible…How old is she now, exactly?"

"Seventeen. She just turned seventeen."

"What do you suppose happened to her?"

"…CHROME said she was kidnapped."

…

"Girls, girls! Quiet!" Holley yelled, then sighed. "Time for a new approach…"

Holley got out her phone, and pressed the simulation of an explosion; the one with the realistic noise.

**BOOM!**

All the girls were suddenly silent.

"That's better. Now…" Holley said putting her phone away. "You've made a lot of progress while I was here, and-" Holley was cut off by her phone ringing. "Uh, excuse me for a moment…"

She looked at the caller ID.

**Finn**

She answered it. "Hello?"

"_What color is your phone?_"

"Chrome."

"_Hello, Holley."_

It was _great _to hear Finn's voice again. "It's so good to hear from you…"

Finn chuckled. "_From you as well, but I'm afraid I'm not simply calling to say hello._"

"Of course not. So what's the problem?"

"_Well, it appears Sir Axlerod has been busy kidnapping…_"

"What? Who?"

"_You're not going to believe this…McQueen's sister and Sid's sister."_

"Siddeley has a sister? How old is she?"

"_Seventeen."_

"Seventeen!? Axlerod-" she glanced back at the girls, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Axlerod kidnapped a seventeen year old!?"

"_Afraid so…How soon can you get here?"_

"Well, I'm going to have to get Jessica back here so she can take over for me, then gather my things, which shouldn't take long…how fast can Sid bring the jet over here?"

"_Holley, why don't you look out the window?"_

Confused, Holley walked over to the window. She then remembered the building she was in was right next to an airport. Sure enough, she saw a big silver and black jet. She looked closer, and saw Finn. He waved.

She smiled. "I'll be down in half an hour."

"Brilliant. I love you."

"I love you, too." Holley replied, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Annie asked.

"Oh, just…my job partner…Well, my _other_ job, anyway…"

…

Holley had called Jessica, and asked if she could come over there and take over for her.

"Be careful, out there."

"I will." Holley said, hugging her friend.

"And don't…you know…wait until you're married."

"Jessie!" Holley exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing! But seriously, don't." she said smirking.

Holley playfully hit her.

"Tell Finn I said hi. And that he doesn't know how lucky he is." She said, putting her hand on Holley's shoulder.

…

Siddeley was looking around with binoculars. He was depressed about his sister, so he randomly picked them up and was scanning the area for Holley.

His gaze drifted to the parking lot, and landed on an orange Gremlin.

"Uh…Finn?"

"Yes, Sid?"

"…is that Grem's car?"

That got Finn's attention. He ran over to where Siddeley was.

"What's the license plate say?"

"Uh…" Siddeley focused the binoculars more. "WREKD."

"It's his."

**Dun dun dun…:) What's Grem doing in Chicago? Probably after Finn and Holley…**

**And that actually is what's Grem's license plate says. I looked it up. Don't you just love the internet?**

**And I know I promised that Chick would get on Holley's nerves more than Professor Z. Soon, okay? :) **


	44. Freak Out

**Chapter 44! My favorite number! Jk. My favorite number is 12. And my second favorite number is 314, but that much was obvious. :P This chapter is dedicated to Mere cause she isn't feeling too good. :) That's why I'm posting this chapter sooner than planned. :) **

**Hey, guess what? I have decided to put Raindrops into comic form! :D Yay! And put it on DA. :) **

**Important info: I know that in CHROME Academy Sid's last name is Scott, I'm changing it to Wright. Anyone guess why? He's a pilot! Duh. :) Also, I googled most common British last names…That was one of them…**

**Aaaaaaaanywho, thanks to those who reviewed. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Ikr? :) Their stupidity is funny in this chapter. :)**

**Mere: Done and done. :) **

**Mrs. McMissile: Yup. She's brave. :) Unlike her brother…:P And her name is Cameron, as you will find out in this chapter. :)**

**AmyArt13: lol. :) There's going to be a big "freak-out-scene." Hence the name of the chapter. :)**

Chapter 44: Freak Out

Lightning sat at his regular booth in the café. The booth he and Mater always shared when Lightning wasn't with Sally.

Lightning sighed. _I miss Mater…Wait. Where's Rebecca?_

…

"Hey, Grem?"

"What?"

"…I think McMissile knows we're here…"

"…That's bad. Come on, let's go."

Grem and Acer ran across the parking lot towards Grem's car. Strangely, it was the only car in the parking lot. Besides that big silver and black jet…

"That's McMissile's jet…You were right, for once, Ace. Get in the car."

Grem and Acer got in the orange Gremlin, and started to drive away.

The jet was repositioned, and was now facing the car. Grem put on the brakes to look for something on the messy floor.

Acer, however, was watching as a missile launcher came out the side of the jet. "Uh…Grem?" he said nervously.

"Not now, Acer…"

"Grem…You might wanna…"

"What?" Grem said, sitting up. He followed Acer's gaze, just as a missile was shot.

"**ABANDON CAR!**" Acer screamed, and he and Grem dove out their doors, scrambled to their feet, and ran.

"MY CAR!" Grem yelled as the two cousins watched the fiery mushroom cloud where Grem's orange Gremlin used to be.

They turned to see the jet take off.

Grem, not taking his eyes off the jet, took out his radio.

"Yeah, Professor? My car kinda…blew up…"

"_WHAT!?_"

…

Inside the jet, Holley and Siddeley were laughing their heads off.

"Did you see the look on his face!?"

"And when they literally dove out of the car!"

After laughing really hard, Holley finally gasped out that Siddeley needed to focus on flying, and turned off the intercom.

"It wasn't _that _funny…" Finn said.

"You're one to talk…" Holley said smiling. She walked over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

…

"Hey, Flo? Have you seen Becca?"

"Sorry, sweet pea. Last time I saw her, she was driving her car around Willie's Butte."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Flo."

_Where could she be?_

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a jet overhead.

_Hey…is there anyway Finn and Holley would know?_

Lightning ran towards where the jet was landing.

…

"McQueen? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I was wondering…Do you guys know where Becca is?"

"Unfortunately, we do." Finn told him.

"Unfortunately?"

"She was kidnapped by Axlerod, we're afraid…" Holley told him.

Lightning just froze. Then his jaw dropped. Then his eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

He suddenly jumped up and grabbed Finn's shirt. "You've gotta save her! She's my only sister, YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Relax, McQueen. We do this sort of thing every day…Now kindly let go of my shirt collar."

"Oh…sorry…" Lightning said.

"He took my sister, Cameron, too." Siddeley said.

"He did?"

"And she's only seventeen."

"And to think Axlerod was…well…a good guy…"

…

**Cameron's POV**

I was thrown into a room with a blonde haired woman with blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said. Though I didn't _feel _okay…I had a few cuts and bruises, but so did she.

"I'm Rebecca McQueen, by the way."

"McQueen!? As in Lightning McQueen!?"

"Don't tell me you're a fan girl…"

"No, I just…think he's awesome."

"Oh. So what's your name?"

"I'm Cameron Wright, but everyone calls me Cam or Cammie."

"Everyone calls me Becca."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So…do you have any idea who…"

"Actually, I do."

"So do I. Did you see that green Pacer in the parking lot?"

"Yeah."

"My brother told me the story of what happened at the World Grand Prix. That's one of the cars he described."

"My brother told me, too."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Siddeley."

"Siddeley? As in pilot-for-secret-agents-Siddeley?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"If my knowledge is correct, he's in Radiator Springs right now."

"I sure hope he and Finn and Holley come save us…Man, Finn and Holley are awesome…"

"What about Sid?"

"Oh…yeah, he's awesome, too. He still gets to shoot at people."

"So he tells me…"

"Wait…so are you Lightning's older sister, or younger sister?"

"Older. He says I don't act that way, though. He's twenty-five, and I'm thirty-three."

"I'm seventeen."

"What!? Why the hell is Axlerod kidnapping seventeen-year-olds!?"

I shrugged.

"I hope they come soon…_if_ they're coming…"

**They're not coming, Cammie. Of course they are! Don't listen to me! Review, please! Almost to 100! :D **

**My favorite part; **

"**ABANDON CAR!" Acer screamed, and he and Grem dove out their doors, scrambled to their feet, and ran. XD Just imagine how that will look in comic form! XD**


	45. Jack

**Chapter 45! :D Sorry it took so long. You guys better say this chapter is awesome; I made it a long one, and struggled with making it detailed. :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I cannot express how happy I am to have people reading my stories and liking them. :)**

**Mere: You're welcome. :) I felt I needed to do something for you besides pray. :)**

**AmyArt13: I promised, didn't I? …Actually, I didn't, but whatever. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: A little late for that, isn't it? :) I'm totally kidding. :) **

**Baby inuyasha 13: Same name as here. **

**Guest: Can't tell you how great it is to hear people say that. :) And, sure! Sounds like a great idea. :) And that's why I joined FF; so I wouldn't be alone with my obsession. :D**

**Mrs. McMissile: Kablamo. :) And you're gonna **_**have to **_**wait…It's taking a long time…:( I **_**have **_**started on it, though. :) I did like, 4 squares…:(**

Chapter 45: Jack

Flo was cleaning tables at her café with a rag. Mia and Tia sat at a table. Mia was building a castle out of cards, and Tia was painting her nails. Ramone sat at another table drinking a cup of coffee reading a newspaper. Business was slow; no one really had an appetite since Finn and Holley left to go rescue Rebecca…

Flo brushed her short, pale blond hair out of her face and stood up straight. She took the pencil she used for taking orders out from behind her ear, and slipped it into the pocket of her apron covering her pale green skirt, that was the same color as her blouse.

She walked back over to the counter. The clicks of the heels of her shoes on the tile floor echoed around the quiet restaurant. She plopped down on one of the swivel chairs.

Flo seemed to be the only one who had noticed the ring on Holley's finger. She guessed everyone else was just so anxious because of Rebecca, no one paid much attention. But Flo had a tendency to notice _everything_, to know exactly what someone is thinking by reading their expression or looking into their eyes, and if something was wrong, she just _knew, _and knew how to fix it.

"When Finn and Holley come back," she thought to herself, smiling. "I need to remember to congratulate them."

The bell over the door rang, announcing the arrival of a customer. Flo looked up. It was the Sheriff.

Sheriff tipped his black cowboy hat. "Flo."

"Sheriff." She said, nodding. "Can I get you anythin', Hon?" she asked, standing up.

Sheriff hesitated before saying, "Do you still have those little cheesecake things?"

"Of course." Flo said, smiling. She walked into the kitchen in the back, and came back five minutes later with a cup of coffee and small cheesecake pastries. She set them in front of Sheriff.

"Thanks, Flo."

"Somethin' botherin' you, Sheriff?" Flo asked, sitting down across from him.

"Naw, I just… I just miss Mater…"

"We all do."

"The town just…isn't as lively without him."

"I know… At least you haven't had to track down any let out cows, lately." She said, smiling. Sheriff chuckled a little.

"I would _love _to do that if it meant Mater let them out…"

"I know, Hon."

Ramone looked up. Out the window, there was a dark green Ford Mustang drive up.

"Hey… That car looks familiar, man…"

Flo followed her husband's gaze, and gasped when a young man stepped out.

"Jack?" she said, and then ran out of the café, followed by Ramone.

"Jack, Honey!"

"Mom! Dad!" the young man cried, and ran over to Flo and Ramone.

Sheriff, Mia, and Tia watched from inside the café.

"Jack, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Mom."

"Why are you here, man?"

"Well, I've got good news!"

"What's that, Hon?"

"I graduated high school, so I decided before I go to college, I'd move back here!"

"That's wonderful, Sweet Pea!" Flo exclaimed, hugging her son.

"Jack, we're really sorry we weren't with you when…"

"That's okay, Dad. My friends threw me an awesome party. Besides, I got to Skype with you." Jack said, smiling. "And isn't a little late to apologize for that?"

"Well, now that you're here in person…"

"So…where is everyone?" Jack said, looking around the empty town. "It's like… Lightning never came…"

"Well… We're all waiting for…"

"McQueen's sister got kidnapped, and we're waiting for the spies Mater made friends with to go save her…"

"Wait, the spies were _here_!?"

"Yup."

"Will they come back when they save Lightning's sister?"

Flo and Ramone looks disapprovingly at their son.

"…Oh… And there's the fact that they're gone to rescue her…"

"Much better. Now come on inside the café, and… Wait a minute…" Flo said, stopping. "You drove… All the way from Colorado?"

"…Yes?"

"Jack, you're seventeen!" Flo exclaimed, and then sighed. "Come on in…"

"Is your stuff in your car, man?"

"Where else would it be?"

"Trunk or back?" Ramone asked.

"Back!" Jack called as Flo pulled him inside the café.

Jack stood in the café and took a deep breath. "I missed it here…"

"How 'bout I make you somethin', sweetie?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Jack!" Sheriff called.

"Sheriff!"

"How're ya doin', Son?"

"Doin' good."

"That's good. We could use a smilin' face 'round here right now…"

"Yeah…" Jack said, looking at the floor. "Mom told me about Lightning's sister and Mater…"

"It's just not the same without him…" Sheriff said, voice breaking.

Flo came out of the kitchen with a cheeseburger and coke.

Jack smiled. "Thanks so much, Mom."

…

"Where do you suppose they are?" Holley whispered.

"We need to find the prison hold of this place." Siddeley whispered back.

"'Prison hold'? Seriously? _That's _what you're choosing to call it?" Holley whispered to him.

"Would both of you be quiet? Siddeley's right." Finn told them.

"How are we going to find out?" Holley asked.

"We need to find a guard, see if he has a map, and-"

"Sid, it's a warehouse. No one's going to have a map." Holley told him.

"Hey, Bob!" said someone underneath the airshaft they were in.

"Yeah?" said another voice. Finn peered through the vent. So did Holley.

"Check out this map of the warehouse Zündapp gave me!"

"Does it show where the snack bar is?"

"Yup!"

"Then, awesome!"

Finn and Siddeley glanced at Holley-or, where Holley was a second ago…

"I'll be taking that, thank you." Holley said, tasing the two men and taking the map. She looked up at the vent, smiled, and waved the map.

…

"Any prisoners would be near the back of the building." Holley said, reading the map. "Cameron and McQueen's sister should be in this one, here." She said, pointing to an area on the map.

"Let's go." Siddeley said, moving forward.

…

"I'm starting to doubt that they're coming." Rebecca stated.

"Don't talk like that! They'll come! If I know anything about Finn, it's that he never leaves anyone behind if he can help it." Cameron assured her.

"Well, what if he can't help it?"

"He can. I know he can. Besides," Cameron said, smirking, "He has my _brother_ with him, who is _annoyingly _overprotective of me." She said, rolling her eyes. "Sid will stop at _nothing _when it comes to my safety. Well, he's usually stopped by dorkiness and fear, but, you know what I mean."

Rebecca nodded. "Well, _if _they're coming-"

"Besides, I'm sure _your _brother practically _attacked _Finn with pleads to save you. I'm sure of it."

"…You're right."

"I'm sure they're on their way, if not already here, right now…"

Just then, the door opened. Grem appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Guarding you." He replied.

"So am I!" Acer exclaimed, peeking his head through the door.

"I'm gonna smack that grin off your face if you don't stand outside like the Professor told you to!"

Acer retreated back outside the room.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERUPTED!" he yelled, so Acer would hear him. "The Professor told Acer and I to guard you."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because we think McMissile is here!" they heard from the other side of the closed door.

"…Excuse me for a moment…" Grem said, looking like he was about to blow a fuse. He opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it closed.

"_**AHHH! GETOFFMEGETOFFMEGETOFFMEGETO FFMEGETOFFME!**_" Rebecca and Cameron heard Acer yell.

Then silence.

Grem didn't come back in. Neither did Acer.

"…What do you suppose happened?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know…" Rebecca said.

The door opened. "Cammie!"

"Sid!?"

"You're okay!" Siddeley said, running over to his sister and started unchaining her. Finn undid the chains on Rebecca.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"We didn't really have a choice." Holley said. "Your brother would have probably run us over in his racecar if we came back without you." Rebecca smiled.

"Now, we need to get out of here. I suggest we go back the way we came; through the airshaft." Finn announced.

…

Everyone had just boarded the jet except Finn and Siddeley.

"Siddeley, shouldn't you go start the plane?"

"Okay." Siddeley said, and then walked back into the jet.

Finn looked up at the sky. Axlerod's warehouse was in the middle of nowhere, so there were plenty of stars.

_Wait a second…_Finn thought. _Axlerod! Where is he? Wouldn't he have found out his prisoners are gone, yet?_

As if on cue, a gunshot rang through the air. Finn looked back in the direction of the warehouse, and Holley ran out of the jet.

"They found out." Finn said under his breath.

Holley shot her gun in the direction of the warehouse.

"Holley, what are you doing? You can possibly have a clear shot!"

Finn was proved wrong a second later when a dozen gunmen came into view. Finn took out his gun, and started shooting.

"Where's your missile launcher?" Holley shouted over the shots.

"I left it aboard!" He shouted back, shooting three of the men.

"Siddeley!" Holley yelled as she shot two more. "Sid, get Finn's rocket launcher!"

Siddeley came out of the jet with Finn's rocket launcher. "Bazooka time!" he said, and shot it. The force of the missile caused Siddeley to fall backwards.

The majority of men fell when the rocket hit the ground near them.

"Sid, go start the jet!"

"On it!" Siddeley said, scrambling to his feet, and running back inside.

Finn cried out and clutched his arm.

"Finn!?"

"Holley, get inside."

Holley disobeyed him, and shot the remaining men standing. "You."

They both ran inside, and the jet took off.

…

"Oh, for the love of… Hold still!" Holley exclaimed as she bandaged Finn's gun wound.

It was just Finn, Holley, and Rebecca. Siddeley was flying the plane, and Cameron was with him.

Rebecca was gazing out the window, occasionally glancing at Finn and Holley whenever Finn made any noise indicating he was in pain.

"There." Holley said, releasing Finn's arm. Finn rolled his sleeve back down.

"Blimey, I hate gun wounds…"

"Will this make it feel better?" Holley leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek.

"No." he said. "But this might." He leaned over and kissed Holley on the lips. Holley draped her arms over Finn's shoulders, while Finn held her waist.

Rebecca made the mistake of looking over. She quickly redirected her gaze back out the window.

"I know I feel better…" Holley said after they broke apart. Finn chuckled.

Cameron's voice came over the intercom. "_Sid told me to make sure you guys aren't making out._"

"Siddeley!"

"_Yes, Finn?_"

…

"Rebecca! You're okay!" Lightning exclaimed, running over to his sister and hugging her.

"Ooooookay, too tight…"

"Sorry. Hey, let's go tell everyone you're okay! I bet Flo will make something special to celebrate! Like a cake, or something!"

"Great! I love cake! Hey, Cam, come on! Flo's the best cook in the United States."

"Who's Flo?" Cameron asked, walking with Rebecca.

"You'll see." Lightning told her. "Hey," he said, looking behind him. "You guys come along, too."

So Lightning, Rebecca, Finn, Holley, Siddeley, and Cammie all made their way to the café.

**And that concludes the 45th chapter of ****Raindrops****. I apologize if there's a bit of a wait for the 46****th****. Please review; only 2 away from 100! :DDDD**


	46. Zündapp Junior

**He he he…Chapter 46! Me is happy. :D Have fun reading…**

**And just some info for this chapter: I read that Zündapp was a Zündapp Janus, so I figured his first name must be Janus, right?**

**Wow! 6 reviews!? Thanks, guys! :D I have all of you to thank:**

**Mrs. McMissile: It may be a while… Sorry. :( But I AM working on it. It'll be up… Hopefully before Christams… ^^; And, thank you! :D I tried…:)**

**Mere: Thank you! :D **

**MimiMcAwesome: Thanks, to you, also. :) Yay me. :)**

**Alicia. C(Guest): You're welcome. I'm thankful of any suggestions my readers give me. :) (I tend to get writers block a lot…) **

**Guest: Thank you! :) **

**AmyArt13: Yeah, it was time for a chapter to end **_**without **_**an evil cliffhanger. :) (There will be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but it's not bad. No one is about to get hurt, or anything. :) )**

Chapter 46: Zündapp Junior

"IDIOTS! How could you let them get away AGAIN!?" Axlerod yelled, furious.

Everyone involved in the plot that was important were gathered in a big meeting room. There was Axlerod, Grem, Acer, Ivan, Victor Hugo, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Alexander Hugo, and many others.

The seat beside Axlerod was empty.

Axlerod sighed. "Alright. We need to come up with a fool-proof plan. I know none of you are geniuses,"

"Hey!" Acer called, insulted.

"As I was saying…" Axlerod said, ignoring him. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We need to try and separate them. Turn them against each other." Alexander Hugo said.

"No, that's not going to work." Axlerod said. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Am I _really _the only one that noticed the engagement ring on Shiftwell's hand? Who else noticed?"

Ivan's hand slowly went up.

"Put your hand down, Ivan. We all know you're not smart enough to-" Axlerod was interrupted by the door suddenly slamming open.

In walked Professor Z and a young man who looked very much like him. They were arguing in German.

(**AN: Don't copy and paste this conversation into Google Translate, or something. I'll translate it in the AN at the end.**)

" Es ist mir egal, was du denkst, ich will dich nicht hier!"

"Warum konnte seit Monaten nicht mehr mit meinen Cousins? Ich würde verhaftet, wenn ich mit dir bleiben werden!"

"Sei still wie ein guter Sohn!"

"Ich weigere mich, rufe meinen Sie meinen Vater! Nennen Sie mich nicht mein Sohn!"

"Sitzen! Machen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben, oder so!"

"Verdammen Sie Sie ..."

"SITZEN!" The Professor yelled, pushed the young man into the open seat next to Grem and Acer, and angrily plopped in his seat next to Axlerod.

"Professor Zündapp. How nice of you to finally join us… And…" Axlerod said directing his gaze at the young man. "…Zündapp junior…"

"I told you not to call me that!" he angrily shouted.

"Quiet, Jonas. We have important business to discuss." Axlerod gently said, then chuckled. He looked at the Professor. "Janus and Jonas?"

"I am not the one who named the boy…" Zündapp grumbled.

"Alright. We need to come up with a plan. A _foolproof _plan. I know none of you are…_geniuses..._"

"Hey!" the majority of them said.

"But all of us have one thing in common, remember?"

"We want revenge on those spies." A few of them mumbled.

"Correct. Using that, let us come up with a _plan. _A good one. Who has the second idea?"

"I thought capturing innocents close to them had us on the right track. With some modifications, it could be a pretty good plan." Acer suggested.

"What, the Pilot's sister again!? The bitch gave me a bloody nose! We are **not **capturing her again!"

Everyone looked at Grem.

"What?"

"How the hell did a seventeen year old give you a bloody nose?" J. Curby asked.

"I could demonstrate." Jonas suggested.

"**Ruhig!**" Professor Z snapped at him.

"Why couldn't I go _with _mother to France?" Jonas murmured, and began doing something on his iPhone.

Grem glanced over at Jonas's screen. "Uh… Professor?"

"What!? If it's about the boy, I don't want to know!"

"You might wanna…"

"Fine! What!?"

"Do you know that he's lookin' at…?"

Professor Z angrily stood up, and stomped over there. One look at the screen, and Zündapp snatched the phone away.

"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt? NICHT anschauen ... dass! Jetzt machen Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben, und bleiben aus meinem Haar!" The Professor shouted, and then stormed back over to his seat.

"Sie haben noch keine Haare…" Jonas grumbled.

The Professor plopped back down in his seat, and yelled, "I DO have hair!" then crossed his arms.

"…Acer, continue…" Axlerod said.

"Okay, if we could get…" he glanced at Grem. "More people going to capture her… Then we bring her back here, and turn _her _against the spies and her brother. As you put it, foolproof."

Murmurs of agreement went through the room. Axlerod nodded. "That may actually work… It would need a lot of preparation, though. We cannot afford another mistake."

Grem slapped Acer on the back. "Second best idea you've ever had, Ace!"

"What was my first?" asked Acer.

"When we had the spies captured in France? …Then a ghost knocked us out?"

"Oh yeah… Thank you!"

"The moment's gone."

"Sorry."

...

_Mario jumped over a goomba, jumped on top of another one, and jumped to hit the ? box. A mushroom came out and he chased it. It fell down a hole. Then, a flying turtle came out of nowhere and bumped into him._

"Dang it!" Lightning moaned as the screen on his DS flashed "Game Over".

Finn, Holley, Siddeley, Cammie, Lightning, Sally, and Rebecca all sat at a table in the café.

"Hey, could I have a try?" Siddeley asked.

Rebecca laughed. "Fat chance. Light's selfish when it comes to his gaming systems."

"Yeah." Sally laughed. "Remember when we stole his X-box, Holley?"

Lightning stared at them in shock. "The… The night Mater and I forced Finn to go cow-tipping?"

Sally and Holley laughed.

"How did they do that, anyway?" Holley asked, turning to Finn.

"We had to drag him." Lightning said.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration…" Finn mumbled.

"Alright, I held him by the legs while Mater, his arms, and we carried him to the field."

The entire table, except Finn, laughed.

Cammie picked up a menu. "What kind of pie is there?" she asked from behind the menu.

Jack walked over.

"Hey! Where've you been? Helping you mom?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Now she's making me wait tables."

_That voice…_Cammie thought. _That sounds like…_

Cammie lowered her menu so that it no longer hid her face. "_Jack!?_"

"_Cammie!?_"

**Hehehe… Next chapter, my dear readers. You will find out next chapter. :)**

**Translation of Professor Z and Jonas's conversations:**

"I do not care what you think, I do not want you here, either!"

"Why could I not spend the month with my cousins ? I would be arrested if I will stay with you!"

"Be still like a good son!"

"I refuse to call you my father! Do not call me son!"

"Sit! Do your homework, or something!"

"Damn you..."

"SIT!"

…

"**Quiet!**" Professor Z snapped at him.

…

"How many times have I told you? Do NOT watch ... that! Now you do your homework, and stay out of my hair!" The Professor shouted, and then stormed back over to his seat.

"You do not have any hair…" Jonas grumbled.

…

**Review? :)**


	47. Realizations

**Now it's time to find out how Cammie and Jack know each other. But first… How does everyone feel about Obama winning the election? As for me, I'm sad that now we have to pay EXTRA taxes… And that some of those taxes will most likely pay for abortion… :'( **

**Second…**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO CARE ENOUGH TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES! :D 6 reviews!? I AM SO THANKFUL. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Good luck with that. :) Careful, if he finds out, he may beat you with plush Finn again…**

**Mere: :)**

**AmyArt13: To you, too, even though I'm saying this very late. :)**

**Alicia C.(Guest): Thank you! :) And you're welcome! I like to acknowledge all my reviewers. :)**

**AnonymousAngel: Thanks for the idea! :) I'll be sure to use that in later chapters. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: Language, wanna be wife of Finn. But, lol, that's exactly what I wanted you to think. :) And, no, that is NOT the reason. -_- If it was, that would be plagiarism. Good guess, though. ;)**

Chapter 47: Realizations

"I don't believe it!" Cammie said, jumping out of her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Flo is my mom." He said, pointing back at Flo. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Remember how I told you my brother was a pilot?"

"No way! Your brother's the pilot for the spies?"

Cammie nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome!"

"Jack, it's so good to see you!"

"Woah woah woah… Wait a moment…" Siddeley said, standing up. "Back up. How do you two know each other?"

"Jack was an exchange student for my school about a year ago." Cammie explained.

"…Okay, so… Alright." Siddeley said, sitting back down. He took out his phone, and started checking his email.

Cammie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

…

**Jonas's POV**

I sat at a table with my arms crossed. The Professor had taken the internet off my phone, and I wasn't going to play any of the stupid games my mother put on there(like Angry Birds. I will never understand America.), so I was stick bored. He wouldn't even let me into the planning meeting. Listening to them argue would have been much more interesting than just sitting here…

My phone dinged. I picked it up, and saw that I had received a text from Mother.

_Is your father treating you well?_

I replied, _No. And he's not my father. Not anymore._

_Jonas, he IS your father. He's no longer my husband, but he's still your father._

_You two divorced while you were pregnant with me! How am I supposed to call him my father if he barely helped raise me!?_

_That's enough, Jonas. _

_But Mother…_

_Go ask him if you can participate or something._

_Mother, you DO realize that if I "participate", I'll be arrested?_

_Jonas…_

_Have fun in France._ I replied, then then out my phone away.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Junge!" Zündapp yelled at me. "Get in here!"

**Minutes earlier…(No POV)**

"He should help. He is the same age as her, no?" Ivan told the professor.

"Yes, but I don't want him here. Much less help with our schemes."

"Actually, he _could _help, Zündapp. Your son is-"

"**Not my son!**"

"Zündapp, yes he is. Now, you work for **me**. And I say, he could help. Do you want revenge on the spies, or not?"

"Fine." Professor Z grumbled, then walked over to the doors.

"Junge! Get in here!"

…

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" Cammie yelled as she raced around Willie's Butte. "I LOVE this town!"

"So you planning on becoming a racecar driver, now?" Jack teased when she stopped.

Cammie laughed. "Not a chance. I'm still going to be a pilot, like Sid."

"For spies?"

"Maybe." She replied with a sly smile. "Probably not, though."

Meanwhile, Siddeley was watching(and listening, thanks to good ol' spy gadgets.) the conversation through binoculars a few miles away.

"Siddeley?" said a voice from behind him. He jumped. "Sid, what on _earth _are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Uh…"

"You're not spying on your sister, are you?"

"What? Pfh. No way."

Finn cocked an eyebrow and looked at Siddeley with a disapproving expression.

"Alright, you caught me." Siddeley said, defeated. "Now what's your point?" he asked, resuming his surveillance.

"Siddeley, what are you worried about?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe her getting kidnapped again?"

"So you're spying on her and her friend?"

"I'm not spying." Siddeley grumbled.

"Alright." Finn said, crossing his arms. "So you're stalking."

Siddeley took the binoculars away from his face. "What?"

"Sid, leave her be. If I'm not mistaken, she caused Grem and Acer a lot of trouble when they kidnapped her."

"What? How do you know?"

"Siddeley, I'm a spy."

"Yeah, so…"

"I'm quite positive Grem said she gave him a bloody nose."

"Ha ha… What else?"

"That's all I heard."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, Siddeley's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen. His eyes widened.

…

"**YAHOO!**" Cammie and Jack heard someone yell.

They looked over the horizon, and Cammie pulled out tiny binoculars-a spy gadget Siddeley had given her as a gift when she was young-and looked through them to see the source of the noise.

She saw Siddeley running away as fast as he could, and Finn standing there, face-palming.

"Typical. Sid's spying on us. Or, was…"

…

"I've got an idea!" Lightning exclaimed to Sally.

"What?"

"Let's go on a camping trip!"

"Stickers, we need to be planning our wedding…"

"Aw, come on, Sally! It'll be fun! Besides, we still have months to go…"

Sally sighed and smiled. "Alright."

"Yes! Hey, can we ask if Finn and Holley wants to come along?"

"Why?"

Lightning shrugged. "It may be fun with more people…"

"Yeah, but why them?"

"Well, what if Axlerod still wants Becca for some weird reason?"

"We're bringing Becca, too?"

"Sure! Why not? Siddeley and Cammie, too."

"Okay… When should we go?"

"Let's see…" Lightning thought about a good time to go. It was early October, right now.

"This weekend?"

"Sure." Sally said, kissing his cheek. "Let's go ask Finn and Holley to come."

…

"Hey, Finn! Holley! And co."

"Yes?" Finn said.

"Wait, since when am I part of "and co."?" Siddeley complained.

"Sid, relax." Cammie said.

"Okay? Anyway, Sally and I wanna know if you want to go camping with us and Rebecca."

Siddeley, who had been loading things into one of the jet's compartments, dropped a gasoline tank at the news of Rebecca. It landed on top of him, and he lay there with a gasoline tank on his stomach.

"_Ow…_" He said in a quiet, high-pitched voice.

"Sid!" Cammie said running over t her brother, and getting the tank off him. "Sid, are you okay?"

"No…"

Holley turned back to Lightning. "Would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

"You just did. But sure."

"Well, not that we want you to stop or anything, but, why are you being so nice to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… We are sort of the cause of Mater's death…"

"Oh... Yeah, well… The day that we had his funeral… That day, I realized that. And… I had a million thoughts going through my head. I was going to yell all the cuss words I knew at you, I was going to get Sheriff to kick you out of town, I was going to… And then I looked over at you, an 'if looks could kill' glare on my face, then I looked at you, Holley, and saw every feeling of sadness I had…in you. And I realized you guys cared about Mater as much as I did."

Everyone was silent as they let this sink in.

Holley leaned over and kissed Lightning's cheek.

"Hey, you can only do that to me…" Finn told her.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Holley raised her left hand and flexed her fingers.

"Oh my…" Sally said and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"How did I not notice that!?" Lightning exclaimed.

"I bet Flo noticed it." Sally said. "She knows _everything._" She said rolling her eyes.

"What about Sid and Cameron?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're more than welcome to come. Oh, and we're bringing Jack, too."

"What?" Cammie, said, then dropped the gas tank on herself.

"Ha!" Siddeley exclaimed. "Who's not okay, now!?"

"Shut up and get this off of me, Finn and co."

**Now you know why Lightning doesn't hate Finn and Holley for Mater's death. And Lightning and Sally know that Finn and Holley are engaged. And the Wrights tend to drop gas tanks on themselves a lot… XD**


	48. Camping

**Chapter 48... YAHOO! :D**

**I am so thankful to those who care enough to review this story. :)**

**Mere: I know...:( Mater's death seems so far away...**

**MimiMcAwesome: XD Now whenever I think of camping and bears, I'm gonna think of that! :)**

**AmyArt13: I apologize for annoying you with my lack of knowledge, but... What the heck is slenderman?**

**Mrs. McMissile: Yes, you're the "wanna be wife of Finn." There another reason your pen name is "Mrs. McMissile"? Anywho, yes, camping will be fun. :)**

Chapter 48: Camping

After the long ride in Fillmore's van(which was the only car in RS that could fit more than six people) to the campsite a few hours away, Lightning, Sally, Rebecca, Jack, Finn, Holley, Siddeley, and Cameron had set up their tents and such, and were relaxing, enjoying the sound of nature around them.

Holley sighed. "If only there were woods like this in London..."

"I love England." Cammie stated. "I love rain. I wish I could have grown up in London like you did, Sid. But I had to grow up in Virginia. Even though Virginia is named after Queen Elizabeth-"

"Cam, we don't want a Social Studies lesson."

"Oh, come on, Sid. We both know Cammie's a history nut." Jack said.

"And a nut in general." Siddeley stated.

"Hey!" Cammie exclaimed.

"Cammie, no one loves rain. That's strange. You're bonkers."

"Yeah, so are you, but you don't see me constantly insulting you... Oh, wait, you do! Burn!"

Everyone stared at her.

"...What?"

...

An half a hour later, Cammie left to go get something out of the van.

"I've got an idea!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Okay, so we all know Cam's a history nut, right?"

"Yes..." Rebecca said.

"So, let's play a prank on her!"

Jack's face lit up. "What kind of prank?"

...

Cammie came back some time later holding her iPod only to find the campsite deserted.

"Sid?" She called. "Jack?" She walked around the campsite. "Sid, I swear, if you're hiding just so you can jump out and scare me, I-" she stopped short when she noticed something carved into the tree. She walked over.

"Oh my God..."

On the tree, the word, "CROATOAN" was carved.

"Ahh! The people I was camping with mysteriously vanished! Now what am I gonna do!? Wait... What's CHROME going to do to me when they find out that I'm the last one to have seen the best spy in the world!? What's NASCAR and Radiator Springs going to say when I was last to see Lightning!? WHAT'S FLO AND RAMONE GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY FOUND OUT I LOST THEIR SON!?" She stopped to think for a moment. "Wait... What did John White do when this happened to him...?" She wondered aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She finally shrugged. "I guess he went back to England."

"What? No no no! We're here! Don't go to England!" Siddeley said, jumping out.

"I KNEW it!" Cammie exclaimed, punching him. "Now go untie everybody."

"H-how did you... Never mind."

...

Cammie spent the rest of the day in a tree. Siddeley tried to entreat her down like she was a cat stuck, but with no luck.

"Cammie, please come down!"

"Dude, no way."

"Are you sure she's your sister?" Holley whispered to him.

"We were both born in London, but while I grew up there, she grew up in Virginia..." Siddeley whispered back.

"I have an idea to get her down." Said Lightning.

Everyone looking up at Cammie turned around to look at him.

"Watch this." He told them, then looked up at Cammie. Everyone(Siddeley, Holley, an Jack)continued watching him with curiosity.

"Hey, Cammie!" He called.

"S'up, Lightning?"

"We're making s'mores."

Siddeley, Holley, and Jack jumped when they heard Cammie land behind them.

"You just jumped out of a tree!? You could've broken your leg, or something!"

"Sid, I was only, like, thirty feet up..."

"THIRTY FEET!?"

...

"I never thought I could miss s'mores so much..." Cammie said as marshmallows muffled her voice.

"Yeah. Me neither..." Lightning agreed.

"I haven't had them since... Well, before I was adopted by CHROME, so..."

"Before you were fourteen." Finn confirmed.

"Yeah. So... Twenty-one years, at least."

"Wow." Cammie said. "For me, five years. Over twenty beats that any day."

"I can recall having a few when I was young." Holley said, breaking the silence that followed Cammie's statement, then smiled and bit back a laugh. "Harry-my twin, I realize Jack wouldn't know-burned his eyebrow off-we were about five- when he brought a flaming marshmallow up too close to his face."

"Funny," Siddeley said. "I did the same thing."

"You did?" Sally, Finn, and Cammie asked in unison.

"Were you and Harry okay?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes, Harry was fine." Holley said. "He just didn't have an eyebrow for a while. He still has a faint scar to this day."

"Wanna see mine?" Siddeley asked. Rebecca laughed. Everyone else starred at him.

"What, no one cares that I have a scar?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I do, Sid." Rebecca said.

"Thank you."

There was silence for the next few minutes.

"So...what are the tent arrangements?" Finn asked.

"We brought four tents, and strangely enough, there are eight of us, so I guess we'll have two people to a tent." Jack said.

"I'm sleeping with Sally!" Lightning exclaimed. "...Oh, God that sounded wrong..."

"Sid and I can sleep in the same tent." Cammie said.

"But wait, then if Finn and Holley share a tent..." Rebecca said, and glanced awkwardly at Jack.

"Why don't we have two girls to a tent and two boys to a tent?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea." Sally said. "Becca, you and I can share, then Light and Jack, Finn and Sid, and Holley and Cam."

They sat in more silence.

"You know what I really hate?" Siddeley asked after a while.

Everyone looked at him expecting an answer.

"When it hurts..." He paused. "to poo."

Everyone stared at him. Cammie and Rebecca burst out laughing.

"Why must you be so random!?" Cammie asked in between chortles.

Siddeley grinned and shrugged.

"Well, I think it's time for bed..." Lightning said.

...

Everyone was settled in their tents a half an hour later.

**Inside Finn and Siddeley's tent**

"Really, Sid?"

" What?"

"Never mind."

"What?"

"What you said?"

"Oh... It was quiet, I needed do say SOMETHING..."

"But that?"

"Go to sleep, Finn."

...

**Inside Holley and Cammie's tent**

"So, Holley," Cammie said. "What stupid things has Sid done lately?"

"Well... I'm sure everyone reading this is getting sick of hearing about it..." Holley said, glancing around the tent.

"Reading what? Huh?"

"Never mind. Well, I'm sure you're aware Siddeley doesn't speak French well?"

"Yes."

"Want to hear about an incident in France that had to do with cheese-throwing llamas?"

...

**Inside Lightning and Jack's tent**

*snores*

"Jeez, Lightning snores loud..." Jack mumbled.

...

**Inside Sally and Rebecca's tent**

"Do you think we're in any danger?" Sally asked, staring at the ceiling of the tent, breaking the comfortable silence.

Rebecca opened her eyes and turned on her side to face Sally. "No, why?"

"Well, Lightning insisted we bring Finn and Holley along, and bad stuff usually happens to them, right?"

"Right... What's your point?"

"Never mind. I just... I bet I'm just paranoid."

"Alright. Well, if you think you hear anything or something, you can tell me and we'll go tell Finn and Holley, okay?" Rebecca told her younger soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"Okay." Sally said. "'Night"

"G'night."

They lay in silence for the next few minutes.

"Hey, Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about...Siddeley?"

"Siddeley? Why?"

Rebecca shrugged. "No reason..."

"Wait a minute... You like him, don't you?"

"What? No!" Rebecca defended. "No!"

"Alight, then..." Sally said lying back down, a smirk on her face. Rebecca crossed her arms and laid back down, also.

**More camping fun soon. I'm kinda busy and I just wanted to update this. Sorry I couldn't make this chapter as long as I wanted... :P**


	49. Camping Part 2

**Chapter 49! One chapter closer to 50! :D I REALLY appreciate reviews. :) Thank you, those who care enough to. :)**

**Mere: Isn't that what Lightning's there for? :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Lol. :) Try your best to stay away from that dude... O.o**

**Random Person D: I'm glad you think so! :)**

**Alicia C.(Guest): Always welcome. :)**

**AmyArt13: Yes, I see why... I'm scared, now... I get scared easily... :P So that thing is real? O_O Or just a myth? I didn't read very far into it... Thanks for giving me an idea! :) And I just learned that in Social Studies, too! That's what gave me that idea.**

Chapter 49: Camping Part 2

That morning, Cammie was climbing trees, and she noticed... A lake.

"Hey, guys! Get up! I got a GREAT idea!" She called.

Everyone drowsily crawled out of their tents.

"Can your idea wait until after breakfast?" Siddeley asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever..."

...

Sally made eggs for everyone. They all sat around the fire eating. There was silence except for the scraping of forks against plates.

"Alright, what's your idea?" Lightning asked.

"There's a lake not far from here." Cammie said, a big grin on her face. Sally broke into a huge grin, too, realizing what Cammie was suggesting.

"No, no! No no no no!" Siddeley exclaimed.

...

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Siddeley said, as he stood in a bathing suit with his arms crossed.

"I'm not very fond of this either, Sid." Finn said sanding next to him.

"At least Cameron let you keep your shirt on..."

"That soused just plain disturbing, Sid." Holley said, walking over to them.

"Hey, Finn!" Cammie yelled. "Can I use your grappling hook?"

"What on earth makes you think I brought my grappling hook with-"

"Finn," Holley interrupted.

Finn sighed. "Alright... But you can't use it."

"Then got any rope?"

"Here!" Lightning called, and tossed Cammie some rope.

"Thank you!" Cammie called as she climbed a tree.

"Cammie, do NOT climb a tree in bare feet!" Siddeley scolded, but it didn't do anything.

Cammie reached a high branch, and tied the rope around it. She carefully angled the rope, then yelled, "Canon ball! I'm getting in the water first!" Cammie swung on the rope to the water. Right after she let go, she positioned herself to do a canon ball.

Finn and Holley stepped back so not to get wet, but Siddeley wasn't so fortunate.

Jack followed Cammie's lead.

"Geronimo!" He yelled as he swung down. He splashed right next to Cammie.

"You could have landed on me, you idiot!" She playfully said, then started fighting with Jack underwater.

"Hey, Finn," Siddeley said, motioning towards the rope in the tree. "Remember when you did that?"

Finn sighed. "Oh, Sid, do NOT bring that up..."

"Bring what up?" Holley asked.

"When Finn...wasn't James Bond."

...

Ten year old Finn stood up in a tree, tying a rope to one of the branches.

Siddeley and Leland sat somewhat near the tree watching him half-heartedly.

"Hey, Leland, Sid, look! I'm James Bond!" Finn exclaimed, then swung out of the tree.

In the process, the rope snapped, and Finn went flying towards the ground. He hit the ground, and painfully rolled a few yards, then jut lied on his back, in too much pain at the moment to get up.

"I'm pretty sure James Bond never did THAT, Finn!" Leland joked before he and Siddeley burst out laughing.

"Shut it, Leland!" Finn said.

...

Holley was laughing.

"Yes, yes, it's very funny that I-ah!" Finn was interrupted by Holley shoving him into the lake. Finn, in return, pulled Holley in while she was laughing about pushing him. She let out a small shriek when met with the temperature of the water. Finn laughed at her.

"Ha ha, now you guys are-hey!" Finn and Holley pulled Siddeley in.

Sally turned to Lightning with an evil smirk on her face.

"No no! Sally? Sally, don't-ah! COLD!"

Sally laughed and jumped in beside Lightning.

Rebecca swung down on the rope swing, and landed on Lightning, making him go under. She and Sally burst out laughing.

Lightning came back up. "Becca!"

Rebecca just laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny? How's this!?" Lightning asked, picked up Rebecca, and threw her a few yards away.

She laughed again and swam away.

...

During the day, Siddeley and Rebecca had accidentally brushed up against each other more times than they could count, Lightning and Sally had shared two underwater kisses, Holley had snuck Finn one kiss when he wasn't looking, and Cammie had driven everyone crazy to the point where Siddeley had tied her to the rope and the rope to the tree so she was dangling a few inches above the water by the end if the day.

When the sun started to go down, everyone started getting out of the water.

"Great, can someone get me DOWN NOW!?" Cammie yelled.

Siddeley threw a knife at the rope. It cut and Cammie cried out as she fell straight down into the water.

"Where did you get that knife? Did you have that the whole day!?"

Siddeley ignored her.

"Yeah, where did you get that from?"

"Ancient Chinese secret." He said, snipping a pair of scissors.

"One, where did you THOSE from, and two, now you're just not making any sense!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Sure he is!" Rebecca and Cammie said at the same time.

"Though you're not in a monster truck..." Cammie pointed out. Rebecca laughed and agreed.

...

About half an hour later, everyone was eating dinner around the fire.

When everyone was finished, a few of them roasting marshmallows(just marshmallows. Sorry, no s'mores).

"Hey, guys," Jack said. "Who's up for some scary stories?"

Cammie, who was sitting next to him, whimpered ever so slightly. Jack was the only one who heard her.

"Relax, Cammie."

"I've got one!" Lightning said. He turned to Sally and wiggled his fingers, imitating a spider. "Slenderman will kill you in your sleep."

Sally covered her ears at the mention of slenderman, and everyone else just stared at Lightning, not knowing what that was. (AN: I don't exactly know what that is, either. Thank AmyArt13 for giving me that idea.)

"...okay! Who else wants to try?" Jack asked.

"I do." Cammie said, shocking Siddeley and Jack.

"...really?" Cammie nodded. "Well, okay, then... Take it away, Cam."

"Okay, so, one day, Laura was surfing the internet. She was just looking at her favorite pages when all of a sudden a new tab opened up. She was confused, since she didn't click on any link whatsoever. The tab didn't show anything, just a white screen.

"When she tried to close the tab, nothing happened. She kept pressing the X to close it, but instead the tab turned to full size. Suddenly, the white screen of the tab turned completely black. It wasn't only the tab screen that turned black, all the button and everything else on her screen did the same. Even her mouse disappeared off the screen. After a little while, she decided to turn her computer off because she simply thought it was broken. She made a big mistake.

"Out of nowhere, a full screen picture of her mother appeared on the black screen. As she looked at it, she could see that the pictures eyes slowly started bleeding. The longer she stared at it, the more frightening the picture became, until the picture resembled death itself.

"The speakers of her computer suddenly let out an extremely loud screaming noise. Laura covered her ears, but it didn't help a single thing. She tried to leave her room, but the door didn't budge when she tried to open it. The screaming noise just kept getting louder until it was too much for her…

"Laura's dead body was found later in her room when her dad returned home from his work..."

Everyone was silent as Cammie finished.

"Cammie..." Siddeley started. "Where the BLOODY HELL did you hear that!?"

Cammie shrugged.

"...Well, I think it's time for bed..." Holley said.

Everyone agreed, and headed to their tents.

...

**Unknown POV**

I watched the spies and their friends from a tree I was in. I was pretty tall, so I blended into the branches quite well.

I'll admit, that girl's story freaked me out a bit. Clever little storyteller bitch... She's not my target, though. The spies are. Just as their siblings were. Well, I killed one and stole one. I plan to kill the stolen once I have the spies. I want them all dead now, but I have to be patient...

...

In the middle of the night, Sally was hungry. She got up, climbed out of her tent, and got some food out of a cooler.

As she ate, she glanced around the darkness. The only light was the orange glow coming off the embers of what was the fire. She stopped chewing when she could have sworn some branches move when there was no wind. She looked closer, and could've sworn the branches were moving when there was no wind. She looked closer.

Sally screamed and ran over to Lightning's tent.

"LIGHTNING!"

"What is it, Sally!?"

Sally's screams had woken everyone else up, and they were coming out of their tents with flashlights.

"Sally, please don't tell me you think you saw slenderman..." Lightning said, smirking. "Can Sally sleep in my tent?"

"That'd take some rearranging..." Cammie said, then closed her eyes to figure out all the switching. "Let's see, if Jack and Sally switch, then Rebecca and Sid can switch, then Rebecca and Holley could switch so in the end we have Lightning and Sally in a tent, then Jack and Sid, Rebecca and me, and Finn and Holley."

"...I didn't understand any of that..." Siddeley said.

"You share with Jack. Goodnight!"

**The end. Of this chapter!**

**Ha ha! Who forgot about Dr. Eucerin? Be honest.**

**For the record, I got the story Cammie told off DA. Obe of those "copy and paste this onto more comments in the next specific period of time or this will happen" things...**

**Review? :)**


	50. The Photograph

**First off: I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews you leave. :) To prove I thankful, I respond to them! :) (like I always do. Well, not ALWAYS...sometimes I'm on a tight schedule... Though not now.) 6 of them? I grateful! :D**

**Mrs. McMissile: Yea, I scared now. :( And, seriously? You might have sorta slightly kinda forgotten? -_-**

**Mere: It was 1:00am when I read that! How do you think I felt trying to fall asleep? With my iPod playing music, bracing myself for when it let out a screaming noise... :(**

** AmyArt13: You get cyber cookie! (::) :) 'Cause you got that right! Hehe. Okie dokie...I'm kinda freaked out by it... :P**

**MimiMcAwesome: I have no idea. XD **

**AnonymousAngel(Guest): Only evil dudes hide in bushes(the exception of the occasional prank from Lightning or Sid or someone.), so there's a hint... :)**

**007A113(Guest): Thank you! :) And thanks for reviewing. Honestly, I'll try to keep it going as long as I can. :)**

**And just a shout-out to everyone reading this: My friend Lunan95 is writing this awesome story, ****Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship****, but it don't got a lot of readers. So go check it out! :)**

**Now without further ado, I give you... Chapter ****_50_**** of Raindrops! **

Chapter 50: The Photograph

"Alright, come on, get up! Everybody rise and shine! You're way past the beauty sleeping stage! Trust me on this one!" Lightning yelled banging a gong at eight-thirty the next morning.

"Where did you get that?" Sally asked after crawling out of her tent.

"And why are you quoting Mulan?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I'm good at imitating Eddie Murphy. Now pack up!"

...

Rebecca and Siddeley were packing up the two remaining tents, while everyone else(or so they thought) went to clean up elsewhere.

Rebecca and Siddeley turned around at the same time after standing with their backs to one another. They crashed into each other and fell over. Now Rebecca laid on top of Siddeley. They both froze, staring at each other and blushing furiously.

"Uh...s-sorry..." Rebecca finally said getting off of him and helping him up.

"My fault..." Siddeley murmured and they both turned around and walked away from each other.

Siddeley was glancing back at Rebecca while walking away, and looked forward just before he crashed into Finn.

He and Finn fell over. Finn's expression didn't change, and his arms remained crossed.

"Finn!" Siddeley exclaimed, surprised, getting off of Finn, and helping him up.

"I saw that."

"S-saw what?"

"That." Finn said, pointing at Rebecca.

Siddeley looked over at her. Her face was still faintly pink, and she was smiling to herself as she finished folding up her tent.

Siddeley smiled as he watched her, but stopped realizing Finn was watching him.

"Uh...I can explain."

"Siddeley, it's in appropriate for you to-did you hear that?" Finn interrupted himself, now alert eyes scanning the area around them.

"Finn, it's probably a-" Siddeley was interrupted by Finn's phone ringing.

"I thought there wasn't any bars here?" Siddeley wondered aloud.

"There's not." Finn declared. That means the call could only be from one place: CHROME.

"My phone is chrome."

"_Agent McMissile, we have an emergency._"

Siddeley's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"_Do you recall the new villains on the loose report we sent you and Shiftwell?_"

"Dr. Eucerin?"

"Dr. Lotion?" Siddeley asked. Finn shooed him with his hand.

"_Yes! We have his whereabouts!_"

"Where is he?"

"_Rushing Creek Woods!_"

"Alright." Finn said, hanging up.

"...Finn?" Siddeley asked, staring forward.

"Yes?" Finn asked, not looking at Siddeley.

"...Aren't...aren't we in the Rushing Creek Woods?"

"Afraid so..."

...

**Back in Radiator Springs...**

"So now are you going to tell me why we had to leave so abruptly?" Holley asked Finn, as they carried their things to the jet.

"Dr. Lotion." Siddeley said, cutting into the conversation.

"What?"

Finn lowered his voice and said, "Dr. Eucerin."

"What? He was there?"

"Yup." Siddeley declared.

"Sid, go away!" Finn exclaimed, shoving him.

"Hey, I need to take my things back to the jet, too!" Siddeley argued.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, we-"

"Hey, Finn!" Said a voice behind them. Finn and Holley turned.

"Cameron? What do you need?"

"Um...this may sound a little weird, but... I've felt like someone's watching me." She finished.

Finn and Holley exchanged a glance, and brought Cammie inside the jet.

They sat Cammie down, and sat down themselves.

"Tell us everything, dear." Holley told her.

Cammie took a deep breath. "It started the other night. I felt like someone was watching me. And ever since then, I sometimes get this...weird feeling that...someone's spying on me."

Finn thought for a moment. "The only thing I could think of is Axlerod. He just recently kidnapped you he may want to do it again."

"What about-" Holley started, but Finn clamped his hand over her mouth.

"_He's after us. I'm sure of that._" He whispered.

"Cammie, just be sure not to go anywhere alone." Holley told her.

"You may be right. Keep that in mind. Whenever you have that feeling again, make sure you find one of us."

Cammie nodded and left.

"Where'd Sid go?" Holley asked.

"Not here." He replied, closing and locking the ramp.

"So we're alone?"

Finn chuckled and sat down next to Holley. "Yes. We're alone." He said, leaning closer to Holley.

"_Sid's not going to interrupt us?_" She whispered, heart pounding.

"_If he does I'll shoot him."_ Finn whispered back, wrapping his arms around Holley.

"_Good plan._" She breathed, in return draping her arms around Finn's shoulders.

They continued to lean closer to each other until their lips met.

...

"Woah..." Siddeley said as be sat with Cammie, Lightning, Rebecca, and Sally in Flo's café.

"What?"

"My Finn-and-Holley-are-making-out-senses are tingling..."

Cammie scoffed. "There's no way you have that."

"Oh yeah? Then go into the jet right now."

Cammie stayed seated.

"I thought so."

...

After having dinner with Lightning, Sally, and Rebecca, Siddeley and Cammie headed back to the jet.

"Well, I better leave, too." Rebecca said after Siddeley and Cammie left.

She left the restaurant humming, and practically skipping.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Flo exclaimed.

"What?" Lightning asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Flo asked. Lightning shook his head. "Rebecca's in love!" She said, then continued cleaning tables with her rag.

"Rebecca? In love? With who?" Lightning wondered aloud. Sally wondered the same thing, then remembered what Rebecca had asked when they shared a tent.

_I know._ She thought to herself.

...

Siddeley tried to open the hatch to the jet, but it was locked.

"They locked it." Cammie declared.

"I think I know that..." Siddeley said, getting out a key.

"A key to a jet?"

"What?" Siddeley said as he began to unlock the hatch.

"Wait, don't open it!" Cammie warned.

"Why?"

"They could be...you know..."

Siddeley rolled his eyes. "You and you're dirty mind..."

"My mind is not dirty!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot.

"Alright."

They stepped into the jet to see Finn and Holley asleep in a chair.

"Alright, so they fell asleep snuggling... Ha! You were wrong!"

"Quiet!" Cammie hissed. "Finn'll be mad if you wake them up."

"I'm sure they would."

"Sid?" Called a voice from outside.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca walked into the jet. "Aw, they look so cute together!" She said, referring to Finn and Holley. "Take a picture so you can show them when they wake up!"

"Good idea!" Siddeley said, taking out his phone and snapping a picture. He laughed. "Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out I saw them like that..."

"We should leave, now." Cammie said.

"Sure, ruin the fun." Suddenly said, ushering Rebecca out, and dragging Cammie.

...

When Finn woke up, he saw that he had an email on his phone. It was from Siddeley. There was the picture Siddeley had taken of them earlier.

_Picture taken by Sid. Rebecca said you two look cute snuggled up together. ;) _

"He WHAT?" Holley exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"When did you wake up?"

"Moments ago."

"Oh." There was silence for a minute. "Should we go get Sid?"

"With missiles or taser?"

"Let's go with taser. We don't want to kill him..."

"Fine..."

**I drew a blank on a title for this chapter... :P**

**Please review. :) They make me happy! :D**

**Don't forget to check out ****Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship****! **


	51. Concussion

**Hello, peoples of the world-or part of it, anyway! :) Who wants to read chapter 51 of Raindrops? :D**

**So, I wanted to check what's the most reviewed Folley story on FFN is because I wanted to see if it's this one. Well…:D It's not. :( …yet! :D But it DOES have the second most reviews of all the Folley stories here! (The most reviewed Folley story here right now is "Professional Love" by x-The Devil's Advocate-x with 291 reviews. )**

**So thanks a bunch, beloved reviewers! I'd be SO THANKFUL if it was the most reviewed! So keep those encouraging reviews coming!**

**Mrs. McMissile: Yes, that much was obvious. Lol ;)**

**AmyArt13: And it's going to be PAINFUL. XD I have no idea…:P Maybe because he's so wrapped up in his love for Sally?**

**Mere: I honestly don't know for sure… ^^; If he's Donkey, then he's Mushu! XD *in dramatic voice* Sid has no where to run… XD**

**Ming132: :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Yup, I'm sure they did! :D**

**AnonymousAngel(Guest): Lol, of course! :)**

**tornadogirl28: They're jut full of randomness, aren't they? :)**

**Kokopelli3(Guest): Yes, I very happy now! Here** **you go! :)**

Chapter 51: Concussion

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, where are you going?" Mum yelled.

"Out to eat, mum! Be back in an hour, or so!"

"Be back SOON!" Was what I heard before closing the door. I rolled my eyes at mum's overprotectiveness.

Holley's so lucky she gets to spend her vacations in Radiator Springs...

I looked up at the sky and sighed. It was getting dark. I had to hurry if I didn't want Mum to freak out.

I wish I had enough money to take vacations with Holley… But, no, mum and dad live an hour away from CHROME and want to see me a lot…

I pulled my jacket around myself tighter. It was now late November. I hadn't seen Holley for months. Lucky Holley got to celebrate Thanksgiving with her American friends. Me? I get to spend my vacation off from work with mum and dad.

Does mum and dad even know Holley's now engaged to Finn? I don't think they do! Holley, of course, told me almost right away. I was happy for her. Mum and dad on the other hand… they'd be mad.

I turned the corner of a building. The next thing I knew, my hands were pinned behind my back and my face was against the cold ground.

"I got him!"

Why would you want ME, whoever you are!

"Excellent." Said a German accent. Wait, German? Isn't Zündapp on the loose?

"Well, throw him in the back!" Said an impatient British voice. Yup. Definitely Zündapp and Axlerod. Wait… Oh, God… Bloody hell, I'm getting kidnapped by Axlerod and Zündapp!

I was thrown into the back of Axlerod's Range Rover. Well this sucks… Now mum is going to be furious with me… Oh…there's also the fact that they might so something horrible to me…

…

**Rebecca's POV**

I don't know why, but I was following Siddeley. He didn't know it, either. No, I wasn't stalking him. I wouldn't DREAM of doing that. I just wanted to see what he was doing. At the moment, he was just walking. Walking…somewhere. Away from the café, that's for sure. He was just there with Finn, Holley, and Cammie. He wasn't heading towards his jet, either. So I wondered where…

He stopped suddenly, as if sensing something was wrong. Oh no, did he hear me? No, he's looking around opposite my position. Hm…

Suddenly, there was a hand over my mouth and on my waist. The hands pulled me back. I saw a few men grab Siddeley.

"Grem!? Acer!?" He exclaimed.

"Yup! Hey, Ivan! Where'd you go?" One of them said. I think the one Sid called "Grem."

The man holding me stepped into their field of vision.

"Rebecca?" Sid said. I couldn't answer, because the man called Ivan still had his hand over my mouth.

"Ha ha, great catch, Ivan." Acer said.

"Let her go!" Sid yelled at them. Oh, that's so brave of him…

"Oo, tough guy. Fine. Ivan, she's not what we came for."

Ivan threw me to the dry ground. I realized Sid saved me from being kidnapped…and probably…raped, or something…

"Acer, knock her out. We don't need her knowing how to follow us."

Before I could respond, Acer forcefully hit me on my head, and everything went black.

...

**No POV**

"Siddeley!" Finn called walking through RS. "Sid! Oh, where could he be...?"

"Finn!" He heard Holley exclaim, and he ran over. Holley was kneeling over Rebecca's unconscious body.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm getting a pulse. I think she may just have a concussion." Holley answered. "However, she has quite a gash on her head. We should take her to the hospital, and question her when she wakes up."

"Maybe she knows what happened to Siddeley..." Finn suggested.

"Most likely. If he was kidnapped, or something, his attackers probably knocked Rebecca unconscious so she wouldn't follow them instead of kidnapping her, as well."

"Well, the sooner she gets to the hospital, the sooner she wakes up, and the sooner she wakes up, the sooner we can question her. Let's move."

...

**Rebecca's POV**

I groaned.

"Becca, you're awake! How are you feeling?" A figure asked. I couldn't see who it was, or recognize the voice. My vision was too blurry and my head was too foggy. The voice DID sound worried, though. It has to be someone who cares about me…

"Rebecca?" The voice said again. "Becca, can you hear me?"

My vision cleared, and I saw Lightning's worried face. I groaned again. "What happe…" I started to asked, but my voice trailed off as I remembered exactly what happened.

"Siddeley!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Where is he? Is he okay!?"

"That's what Finn and Holley are wondering." Lightning answered. "They want to ask you about that. Do you feel well enough for me to call them down here?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He said, taking out his phone. "Finn, it's Lightning. Yeah, she's awake. She said it'd be fine, now. Okay. See you in a few." Lightning said, hanging up his phone and turning towards me. "They're on their way."

...

"So what was the last thing you remember?" Holley asked me.

"Acer hitting me on the head."

"Acer? Wait a moment… How did you know his name?" Finn asked.

"That's what Siddeley called him."

"Was a man named Grem, there, too?"

I nodded. "And Ivan."

"Anyone else?" Finn asked.

I hesitated before saying, "No."

Finn sat back, and rested his hand over his mouth in thought. "So Siddeley's been kidnapped by Axlerod."

Holley's phone started to ring suddenly.

"Hello?"

We all could hear the loud, shrill, angry/worried voice on the other end.

"Holley,doyouknowwhereyourbrotheris!?Ican'tfindhimanywhere!Hewasspendinghisvacationofff romworkwithusandhewentoutoea tandnevercameback!"

Holley slowly put her phone away. "I think I know where Harry went…"

"And where would that be?" Finn asked.

"Where ever Sid is." She said, sighing.

"We'll alert CHROME and start a search for them."

**The end! Review?**

**Next chapter up…relatively soon… Update on CHROME Academy and possibly Experience, too. :)**


	52. Toothpicks and Paperclips

**Hey hey hey! Update time! Again, SO SORRY I haven't been updating my stories! I have a confession to make! I used to spend all my free time working on my stories… Now, well… Okay, my two brothers and I found this show on Netflix and got HOOKED. It's called Sgt. Frog. :) Ever heard of it? Well, you have now. ;) All the episodes are on YouTube, if you wanna check it out. :) Please do! Now I'm obsessed with that along with Cars! I giggle more at Cars, though. :) Hehehe… Anyway, that's what I've been doing. I finished all the episodes on Netflix(which is only like halfway through the 2****nd**** season) , so I'm watching the rest on YouTube on my iPod in my room 12 hours a day… :P Well now that it's CHRISTMAS BREAK and I'm off school until January 7****th****, I don't have to worry about getting to bed on time or waking up for school and all that crap. Well, now I have enough time to watch Keroro be an idiot and work on my stories! Just some words of wisdom: If you decide to check out Sgt. Frog, keep in mind it's rated PG for a reason, and the first few episodes are REALLY WEIRD. Well, except the one where Giroro gets introduced! Then it starts to get kinda… un-weird. :3 Well, sorry for that extremely long author's note… Merry Christmas, and thank you to all who reviewed! **

**AmyArt13: She said, "Holley, do you know where your brother is!? I can't find him anywhere! He was spending his vacation off from work with us and he went out to eat and never came back!" Hehe, that was kinda hard to read, wasn't it? Sorry about that… :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Lol. Well, he is pretty awesome. :) And haha, Ikr? Harry you idiot…**

**Mere: Lol! Best definition ever. :)**

**Tolemac102: Thank you, I will! :)**

**Kokopelli3(Guest): Woah, dude, calm down! Just read this chapter and see what happens. ;)**

**AnonymousAngel(Guest): The suspense shall grow… Muhahaha! Or maybe not…:P I'm not making any sense right now… Hehehe… :)**

Chapter 52: Toothpicks and Paperclips

**Siddeley's POV**

I groaned, unable to open my eyes. Or maybe my eyes were open, but it was dark… I wasn't sure… My head was too foggy…

I sat up when I remembered Rebecca. Grem and Acer… Was she okay?

I looked to my right and saw a man. Holley's brother? What was going on?

"Hey, Sid…"

"Harry? Where are we? What's going on?"

"If I knew I'd tell you, mate."

I relaxed and leaned against the wall. "So how'd you get kidnapped?"

"Went out for some food, walking down the street I got stuffed into the back of Axlerod's car. You?"

"They snuck up on me while I was taking a walk. Then… never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey, man, tell me."

"Lightning's sister was there… She… they got her, too… I convinced them to let her go, but not before they knocked her out and then me…"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I sure hope so..."

"So do you have any kinds of gadgets like Finn does?"

"Uh... I've got a...toothpick."

"A toothpick. Really."

"Well... I'd like to see you have better!"

"Alright..." Harry said digging into his pockets. "I've got a..." He stopped rummaging through his pockets. "A paper clip." He said pulling out said 'gadget' with a disappointed look on his face.

I shrugged. "Metal beats wood, I guess. You win..."

Harry glared at him. "Mmhm... So what's your plan, genius?"

"Just this."

...

**No POV**

"Hey, Grem! Why didn't we take that girl?"

"Because the pilot begged us not to."

"Aw, but I wanna...wanna…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...uh...oh! You can do it to Shiftwell when we get her."

"Yes!"

_"Hey! Ow! Oh, God, hey! I need some help in here! AH! OH, GOD, IT'S BLEEDING!"_ Is what Grem and Acer heard from inside the room.

"Your turn." Grem said.

"What?"

"Go!"

"Fine..."

Acer opened the door.

"There's a toothpick in my eye! Oh, God, it hurts!" Siddeley was yelling.

Acer, now freaked out, slammed the door shut.

"Actually," he said in a shaky voice. "It's _your _turn_."_

Grem opened the door. As soon as he walked in, Harry knocked him out, then did the same to Acer.

"Great plan..." Harry said, part sarcastically, part truthfully.

"So now what?" Siddeley asked.

"This was _your_ plan..."

"Alright, alright, I... Um... This way!" Siddeley exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and running down the hallway.

"So where are we, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'd say an abandoned office building or school of some sort." Siddeley said. "The question is what state and town we're in..."

"Well make up your mind on school or office building."

Siddeley looked around for a few seconds, then declared, "School."

"Then there should be a map of the neighborhood somewhere."

"Ah, good thinking! Let's think for a moment, though. They brought me from Radiator Springs."

"And me from London."

"So we could be anywhere in the world right now."

Harry stopped running to look out a window, and saw green grass for acres.

"Well, we aren't in any tundra or desert climates, and judging by the fertile soil..." Harry said.

"How do you know it's fertile-? Oh... Green... Wow, that's _very _green..."

"Let's find a map." Harry said, and they continued running.

...

"Darn it! Bloody..."

"Finn?"

Finn turned to see Holley.

"I came here to ask if you've had any luck, but judging your angry yelling at the tracker I'd say not..."

Finn sighed. "Where could they be...?"

"I'm just as worried as you are, dear. Remember they have Harry, too..." Holley said, taking Finn's hand.

"Yes, I know, I... I just hope they're alright..."

"Does Siddeley have his toothpick?"

"Most likely."

"Harry carries a paperclip. They're fine." Holley joked.

Finn smiled and put his arms around her. "Trying to lighten the mood?"

"Hey, no one does it as well as Siddeley, but who's going to if he's not here?"

Finn chuckled. "We'll have to manage."

They were leaning in for a kiss when the door slammed open.

"Agent McMissile, we have a lead on their location."

"Oh, why is it always him you acknowledge? What about Agent Shiftwell?" Holley asked.

"Sorry..." The agent said, slightly taken aback.

"Well, that aside..." Finn said, glaring at Holley, then turning his attention back to the agent. "Where?"

"Ireland, sir."

...

"Ireland? _That's_ where they take us? _Ireland_?" Siddeley wondered.

"I wonder why it's not-" Harry stopped talking when the sound of rain on the roof echoed through the building. "Raining..."

"It rains as much here as it does in England."

"Whatever. Now what are we going to do?"

"Not get caught?"

"Good plan..." Harry said sarcastically.

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"_Me_? _Sarcastic_? _No_..."

"You're doing it again."

"_Really_?"

"Alright, cut it out!"

"Fine."

"Hey, what was that?" Siddeley whispered.

"They sound like guards... Aw, this is **no** place for a desk agent!"

"Quiet!" Siddeley hissed.

"Hey! You two!" A guard that had just appeared in the doorway yelled.

"Crap."

"Bloody hell.

"We're dead."

**So far so good? I hope you're all satisfied with that cliffhanger... :) Review please? About 40 more and we'll have 200! :D**

**Lol, the last three lines…:3**


	53. Cactuses

**That was quick… Well, I got a great idea! That involves a cactus… You'll see! ;) Also, it's winter vacation. So I've got a lot of time to work on my stories! Whoohoo! Lol, right? Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You know how much I LOVE it when people say they like my writing!**

**Mrs. McMissile: Lol. :)**

**AmyArt13: I know, I'm so mean. To you as well! *hug***

**CarsCars2Fanatic: They were just some random guards. And Grem and Acer far behind them. :) Lol. **

**Mere: From all the reviews I'm getting for this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and say the last 3 lines was the highlight of it! XD **

**Kokopelli3 dA(Guest): Lol, in this chapter, too. :)**

**AnonymousAngel: Yeah, I'm the greatest author ever-nah, just kidding. :) Thankya! :D**

Chapter 53: Cactus…es

"Uh..." Siddeley said, frantically looking around for a way out of this. He saw that they were in a science lab of some sort. Then he noticed the small potted cactus on the windowsill behind him.

"EAT CACTUS!" he yelled, then threw the plant at the guard. The spikes hit him squarely in the face, and stuck to it.

The guard screamed while Siddeley and Harry ran.

"Eat cactus?" Harry yelled over the commotion. "Seriously?"

"Oh, quiet! What would you have done, thrown your paperclip?" Siddeley shouted back.

"And if that cactus wasn't there, you're toothpick?" Harry yelled, starting to pant from running.

"Touché!" Siddeley yelled in return, and they continued sprinting for their lives.

…

"Ireland?" Rebecca echoed.

"Afraid so." Holley told her. It was just the two of them in the hospital room. Holley sighed. "That's almost all the way back home…"

"This is all my fault…" she said, putting her head in her hands midsentence, slightly muffling her words.

"No, dear, it's not your fault." Holley said, lifting Rebecca's head up. "They would have taken you, too, you know."

"If it weren't for Siddeley."

"That's true." Holley agreed with a smile. "So why are you so worried, him?"

Rebecca looked Holley in the eye. "Uh… No reason, it's just that…um…Sid's a great friend…"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! He's-"

"I meant the friend part." Holley said, smirking.

Rebecca blushed. "Okay, but don't tell _anyone._"

"Becca, I'm a _spy. _It's my _job _to find out secrets and keep them." She said smiling. "Well, unless they're crucial information that-"

"You're not making me feel any better." Rebecca said flatly.

"I won't tell." Holley said, taking Rebecca's hands. "Promise. Now you get some rest. Finn and I are going to find Sid."

Rebecca smiled. "Okay."

…

Siddeley and Harry ran into another room and slammed the door closed. They held their breath until the footsteps outside passed. When they did, they began panting loudly.

"Holding your breath after running a long distance is so painful…" Harry said.

"I've been there before…"

They looked around-or tried to, at least. The room they had locked themselves in was very dark.

"Try to find a light switch or something." Siddeley instructed. Harry grabbed a string dangling from the ceiling.

"Please be a light bulb and not something that will explode when I pull this…" Harry said, then pulled the string, turning on a naked light bulb hanging above them.

The two of them did double takes when the light blinked on. They were in a storage closet… For cacti.

"We're surrounded by cactus…es…" Harry whispered.

"It's cacti…" Siddeley corrected him. "Whatever you do, don't lean against anything or trip…"

"You don't need to tell _me _twice…"

"Quick, turn the light off!" Siddeley exclaimed when he heard footsteps.

Harry did as he was told, and the two of them held their breath as the footsteps past.

"Lock the door and we'll stay here until morning." Siddeley said.

"What? I am **not **sleeping in the same room as a bunch of cactuses!" Harry exclaimed.

"Cacti." Siddeley corrected.

"Whatever! I'm not going to sleep in here!"

"Who cares about the bloody cactuses!?" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Cacti." Harry corrected him.

"Go to sleep!"

"Fine…" Harry grumbled.

…

"We're almost there." Finn announced.

"Great…" Holley said. "I absolutely _love _Ireland…" she said sarcastically.

"What do you have against Ireland?" Finn asked, curious.

Holley hesitated for a moment, then said, "It's where Heather wanted to move to."

"Oh, Holley, I'm sorry…"

Holley wiped a tear from her face. "It's fine."

"The sooner we get Siddeley and Harry the sooner we can leave."

"Oh my-Harry! Oh, he's probably… Poor Harry…"

…

Harry lay awake thinking about (the cacti surrounding him and) Heather. He had just remembered within the last hour what connection Ireland had to her. It was morning, at least…

Siddeley was woken up by pounding on the door.

"Grem, did you fall asleep in there again!? I told you to stop drinking by the cactuses!" said an angry voice.

"What do we do?" Siddeley desperately whispered.

"Uh..." Harry said, thinking frantically. "I got it! Grab as many cactuses-"

"Cacti."

"-as you can carry and throw on my mark!"

Professor Z. kicked the door down, and his angry expression turned surprised, then angry again.

"EAT CACTUS!" Harry and Siddeley yelled at the same time, and one by one threw cacti at Zündapp.

Grem and Acer ran over to see what all the commotion was, and got pelted by cacti, as well.

…

By the time Siddeley and Harry escaped, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Ivan, J. Curby Gremlin, and three of the black Hugo drivers were lying on the floor, covered in cactus spikes. Professor Z, who was missing his monocle from the fight, winced as he sat up. Grem and Acer did the same.

"Well that went well..." Alexander Hugo said sitting up with the help of a fellow Hugo driver.

"Very..." Ivan agreed, not even trying to get up, knowing it'd cause him more pain.

"Where is Axlerod!? I demand to see him!" Zündapp angrily exclaimed.

Suddenly whistling was heard down the hallway. Jonas came into view, and stopped in his tracks when seeing the scene before him.

For a minute he just stared. Then he finally said, "Who pelted you with cacti?"

They all just glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Just help us up, you imbecile." Zündapp told him.

Jonas laughed. "And get spikes in my hands? No way, old man." He said before going back the way he came.

"Some son you got there." J. Curby remarked.

"Wonderful child, isn't he?" Zündapp said sarcastically.

"I like him." Acer said smiling. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He said, and Grem whacked him, causing them both to cry out in pain. J. Curby, Alexander, Ivan, and the Hugo drivers laughed at Grem's stupidity. Zündapp just glared.

...

"You were right, it's fun yelling at people to eat cacti and then throwing a cactus at them." Harry told Siddeley as they ran from the abandoned school.

"But why there was a storage closet full of cacti I have no idea..." Siddeley said.

"Neither do I." Harry said. "Hey... Isn't that your jet?"

"What?" Siddeley said, following Harry's gaze to the silver and black jet looming over the clouds. "Yeah! It is!"

"Blimey, it must be Finn and Holley!" Harry exclaimed.

"HEY!" Siddeley shouted, waving his arms. Harry joined in by waving his arms and jumping.

"SIS, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

...

"Hey, what's that?" Finn asked.

"What's what?" Holley asked.

"That. Down there."

Holley followed his gaze. "I'm not sure... Let's zoom in on the camera..."

Holley went back to the computers in the jet. She activated the camera in the front of the jet, locked onto what they saw, and zoomed in. She gasped.

"Finn!"

"What is it?"

"It's Sid and Harry! Land, land!"

"What?" Finn said, but obeyed.

...

"Yes! Thank you advanced technology! They're landing!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Then shouldn't we get out of the way?" Harry asked.

"Nah, they'll just... Yeah, let's get out of the way..." Siddeley agreed.

The jet landed straight down. The ramp opened, and Holley ran out and glomped her brother.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, then kissed his cheek.

"Siddeley, are you alright?" Finn said running up to Siddeley.

"Yeah." He said. "Hey, Holley!"

Holley looked over at him. He smiled and touched his cheek.

Holley let out an annoyed sigh, rolled her eyes and kissed Siddeley's cheek.

"Sid, stop stealing my pending wife." Finn said, and Siddeley and Holley laughed.

**The end! **_**FOREVER. **_**Lol, just kidding. ;) **

**Review or EAT CACTUS! XD**

**Siddeley: Hey! That's my line!**

**Harry: And mine…**

**Well it's fun to say! :D**

**Harry: And fun to pelt chaps with cactuses! **

**Siddeley: Cacti.**

**Harry: LET IT DIE!**

**Siddeley: You as well!**

**Harry: Oh, go make your toothpick useful.**

**Siddeley: **_**Again **_**with the toothpick! **

***sigh**facepalm* Review? :)**

**BEFORE YOU HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

_**I'm taking a break from Raindrops for a while. Attention: I AM NOT QUITING. I have NO intention of doing that. ;) But my editor and good friend (here known as Worst Dream. Best Nightmare.) needs some time to catch up. I mean seriously, I just finished the 53th chapter**_

_**I'll still be updating my other stories, though. :) Those don't have much chapters and she can easily edit those. :)**_


End file.
